Nuestro Secreto
by maria esperanza
Summary: El Instituto Hogwarts para Varones, un lugar para pasar un gran verano, donde solo son varones... expectuando Hermes Granger...  Una historia divertida, con hormonas, situaciones raras y mucho calor. Donde las cosas no son como parecen.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia se baso en una serie media viejita, por decir, se llamaba "Young Americans", solo tome una parte como ejemplo, la relación de Hamilton y Jake (Jaquelin), aprovechando el nuevo corte de Emma, va ser muy fácil imaginarse la historia. Me encanto, lastima que solo 8 episodios tuvo._

_Solamente tomo prestado los personajes de J. K Rowling y de la serie Young Americans, para una simple recreación, ya que admiro su trabajo._

**Nuestro Secreto.**

**Capitulo Nº1: Conociéndonos**

Un curso de verano, ¿Quién lo toma?, pues yo, siendo hijo del Decano y Profesora del Instituto Hogwarts para Varones, lo tenia que tomar, pero no soy el único, la mayoría de los hijos de Familia Poderosas y Ricas de Inglaterra, lo tomaban, era como una costumbre. Se encontraba en el pequeño pueblo de Castle Combe, un lugar aparado de las grandes ciudades, un paraíso a la vista, probablemente unos de los pueblos mas famosos del Reino Unido, que era dueño una interesante historia, donde abundaba las buenas costumbres, gente sencilla y de buen tratar; un lugar donde los niños de mama están lejos del trageteo de Londres y otras ciudades, donde… cito palabras de mi padre _"Las jóvenes mentes puedan prepararse para el mañana"_ ¡si claro!, mejor dicho donde vinieran a estar lejos de sus padres y poder ligarse a las chicas de la Academia Beauxbatons del otro lado del Lago ByBrook.

¡Oh si el adorable verano donde nada mas que remo, literatura y hormonas locas!, sip este era el año en donde yo seria parte de ello, al fin había cumplido 15 años. Aunque no podría dormir en los dormitorios en los findes de semanas como los demás, por que tenia que estar en el ala de los profesores, con mis padres, iba ser un verano de lo más bueno. Y estaba listo para disfrutarlo, participar del torneo anual de Remo, y ligarme a muchas niñas, del Colegio como las del pueblo. Seria genial.

-¡Ronald Levántate…!-Molly Weasley toco lo mas fuerte posible la puerta de su hijo mas chico, este era el año en donde él ingresaría al Instituto Hogwarts, estaba realmente emocionada al respecto, ella era la profesora que impartía Literatura Moderna, ella amaba su profesión, pero mas cuando lo hacia por aquellos 3 meses, donde solo había ese paisaje y jóvenes que realmente atendiendo a sus palabras, lejos de las cosas materiales.

Este año, luego de que todos sus otros hijos, el más joven, el Benjamín, irían a Hogwarts. Y también su princesa a Beauxbatons, su pequeña niña de 14 años empezaba los cimientos de su vida futura.

-Ohooo mama déjame dormir…-un chico de 15 años, pelirrojo se destapo un poco de las sabanas azules que lo cubrían, era bueno decir que estaba bastante molesto, por la luz solar que se colaba por su ventana y se estampaba de lleno en su cara pecosa, parpadeo varias veces, sus ojos azules le dolieron un poco por la claridad, de a poco vio a su madre parada enfrente de su cama, ¡¿Cómo osaba levantarlo temprano en día de verano?

-Ron se te olvidado que hoy empiezas el Instituto hijo…-su madre puso sus manos en sus cintura y sus brazos quedaron en posición de jarra.

-¡Ohh si! Ya me levanto…-hoy era el día de su comienzo en Hogwarts, era mejor levantarse, a ver quienes llegaban este año, entre ellos estaría su mejor amigo Harry.

-Estaremos en la cocina esperándote hijo, date prisa que hay que dejar a Ginny también.

Ron se desperezo y se levanto, abrió la puerta de su armario, la imagen del espejo de la puerta dejo ver a un chico alto, esbelto, con torso formado, grandes brazos, piernas fornidas, gracias a la tradición de la familia de practicar Remo, con cabellos de color rojo con algunos que otros de color naranja.

Él era el menor de 5 hermanos varones, todos ellos ya habían pasado por el Instituto, bueno los gemelos les faltaba un año, pero se habían revolucionado y decidido ir por Europa, en un viaje de mochileros con sus amigos, antes de empezar su ultimo año de secundario, sus padres se opusieron , pero de alguna manera lo lograron, eso significaba que este año, que era su turno, por suerte Fred y George no estaría allí para hacer su vida imposible, la única que estaría cerca seria su hermana menor que estaría del otro lado del lago.

Se vistió, estaba tranquilamente fresco aquel día de verano, ya había pasado 2 días desde que empezó la estación. Los shorts negros reglamentarios del uniforme y la remera gris con el escudo del Instituto, con los cuatro símbolos de ella, Grynffidor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, él todavía no estaba seguro a cual ala del Instituto quedaría, ya que aquello se sometería a sorteo, por alguna extraña coincidencia todos los miembros de su familia quedaron en Grynffidor, era como una tradición, y él también quería serlo.

Bajo a la cocina, su casa era realmente grande, para él era algo exagerado, ya que casi pocos quedaron en aquella casa, era una tradicional mansión inglesa, con muchas habitaciones, todas decoradas por un estilo clásico ingles, para él "muy a la antigua", pero su madre lo decoro, así que tenia que taparse la boca, las únicas cosas modernas eran las que tenían sus hermanos y él, en sus habitaciones, mas la tele plasma de la sala de entretenimiento de su padre, ¡y claro que la conciba!, lugar donde su madre hacia uso de los aparatos para que le ayudaran hacer ricas comidas. Él amaba comer, y mucho mas si su madre lo preparaba.

-¡Oye tontin!... ¡tierra llamando a Ronnn….!-Ginny creía que su hermano se iba a dar contra una pared algún de estos por ser tan despistado, él tenia la costumbre de quedarse pensado y no compartir sus pensamientos, era simplemente ido. Pero muy en el fondo ella sabia que lo iba extrañar, ya que era el primer verano que ambos estaría por así decirlo separados, tampoco no era tan grande la distancia entre su Academia y la de él, pero no estarían ellos solos, buscando que hacer mientras que sus padres estaban en el Instituto, este verano era diferente, este año cada uno iba por su lado, y ella le apenaba un poco, ya que eso también significaba que estaría lejos de…

-¡Hola Familia!-un chico pelinegro con gafas redondas entraba por la puerta trasera de la cocina, entraba Harry Potter, un chico alto, no tanto como Ron, pero alto, esbelto y muy fornido, ya que él al igual que su amigo de toda la vida, practicaba Remo, él vivía con su madre a dos casas de allí, pero ella ahora estaba de viaje (como siempre).

Fue instantáneo las mejillas de la pequeña pelirroja se colorearon, ninguno de los chicos se dieron cuenta.

-Hola compañero, ¿estas listo?-dijo el pelirrojo, agarrando el ultimo panqué que había en su plato, se colgó la mochila, se metió el panqué en la boca-Nos vemos enana… que tengas un buen...gomi-enfroff-dijo tratando de masticar y hablar a mismo tiempo, pasando su mano por el cabello de su hermana.

-¡Ron, bruto!-se quejo Ginny, ella no había comido mas desde que Harry había llegado, y aquello no ayudaba a su estado de vergüenza, Harry provocaba muchas cosas en Ginny.

-Nos vemos Gin, espero que te guste la Academia-dijo simplemente el pelinegro y salio antes que su amigo al patio.

-¡¿Hijo no quieren que les alcance?-dijo Molly, ella justo había entrado en la cocina, llevaba un pantalón de lino blanco y camisa clara, le sentaba bien a la Señora Weasley, en sus manos estaba el maletín y su cartera dispuesta a ir a llevar a sus hijos al comienzo de su verano, era una señora que tenia unos quilos de sobra pero era muy bonita, tenia el cabello corto, enrulado de color pelirrojo, una fina cara, al igual que su hija y ambas compartían los mismos colores de ojos.

-Naaah deja mama, iremos caminado. ¡Nos vemos allí!-dijo Ron saliendo finalmente al patio, realmente no quería llegar al Instituto con su madre, quería experimentar aquello como cualquiera.

Una vez fuera de su casa, del complejo de las pocas granes casonas que había en aquella zona despejada de Castle Combe, la cual estaba escondida por un gran número de árboles frondosos y senderos, donde lo único que se podía admirar era el verde pasaje. El pelirrojo iba muy callado, pero a su amigo no le importa sabia que él era así, Ron iba mirando el cielo azul, aquel día era especial lo podía sentir, mas allá de empezar el Instituto, algo había que lo hacia diferente, todavía no lo sabia, por ello lo iba a esperar con los brazos abiertos, mirando el claro cielo, él adorada caminar por el bosque siempre le había relajado, y si estaba acompañado con el tenue viento, que alborotaba sus cabellos y le daban una calida sensación en el cuerpo, mejor.

Harry, iba a lado del pelirrojo absorto en sus propios pensamientos, estaba muy contento por empezar este curso, mas allá de muchas cosas, este trimestre conocería a muchas personas que le ayudarían en su futuro, haría muchos amigos, y si estaba con Ron, no podía pedir mas. Ya que el pelirrojo y su familia, era como la suya; su madre, Lily no estaba muy de seguido en casa a causa de su atrajeado trabajo, ella era Manager de muchas estrellas de cine y teatro, y por ello estaba constantemente de viaje en viaje. Harry no la culpaba y tampoco le reclamaba nada, ya que él sabía que su madre adoraba su trabajo, pero a veces pensaba que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero siempre podía contar con los Weasley. De su padre sabe poco y nada, no sabia el por que de sus padres no estaban juntos, nunca alcanzo a preguntarle a su madre, por que ella siempre evadía el tema, lo único que comparta con su padre era el nombre, _James_, pero sabia que lo extrañaba.

-¿Crees que me tocara Grynffidor?-Ron le había sacado de sus pensamientos, claro su amigo estaba muy preocupado por aquello, él, Harry todavía no llegaba a entender como era que todos los miembros de los Weasley, llegaron estar en la misma "Casa".

-No lo se, es realmente cuestión de suerte ¿no lo crees?

-Si, lo se... pero y si no quedo…

-Ron estaremos en el mismo Instituto, haremos todo juntos, solo será para dormir entre la semana, ¿o no?

-Mmm… si tienes razón-el pelirrojo no estaba muy convencido, pero igual le incomodaba, no quería defraudar a su padre.

-Si… solo espero que estemos en el mismo ala, así podremos jugar ajedrez y joder juntos…-dijo Harry, tratando de animar a su amigo, ambos iban caminando tranquilamente por el camino de piedras que llevaba a Hogwarts.

-Si… pero este verano, tenemos que hacer mas que eso…

-¿Y como que?-a Ron se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Las chicas.

-Oh si… este tiene que ser EL verano Ron, imagínate las preciosuras que ingresaran a la Academia Beauxbatons, con sus cortisimos shorts celestes y sus ceñidas remeras blancas…-al pelinegro las hormonas le empezaron a revolucionar, mas cuando su mente torcida de 15 años, le mostró a una chica oriental con cabellos largos negros.

-¡Oye que mi hermanita entra este año!...

-¿Quien dijo que estoy pensado en Gin?-por una milésima de segundo se le apareció la imagen de la hermana de su amigo, con los mismos shorts y remera, y a decir verdad no le desagrado la imagen, pero se le fue, al pensar que le haría su amigo si supiera que él se había imaginado a su hermanita-estaba pensado en Cho…

-¿Jajaja y que te hace pensar que ella te dará pelota?-si le decían soñador a él, Harry le ganaba-ella es un año mas grande que tu…

-¿Y con eso que? ¿Acaso no puedo tener una oportunidad con ella?-dijo Harry algo ofendido.

-Claro que si, cuando ella deje al tonto de su novio…

-Si Cedrig…

Ron vio que a su amigo se le había bajado la moral, Harry estaba obsesionado con la chica Cho, desde que la vio nadando en el lago, el verano pasado. Harry sabia todo de ella, Ron no quería saber como, pero su amigo sabia todo de ella, pero lo único que le faltaba era… bueno… hablarle y que Cho sepa que Harry existía.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿sabes quienes vienen de la Escuela este año?

-Mmm Dean, Seamus, Nev, Justin, según me dijeron antes de terminar las clases… también los idiotas de Nott y Malfoy…

-¡No!, ¿aquí tampoco nos libramos de ellos…? pero haremos la nuestra, como siempre…-dijo Harry mirando a su amigo, sabia que Ron no quería al rubio, Draco Malfoy siempre se metía con ellos, porque supuestamente era mas rico que ellos y que sus padres casi eran de realeza y por ello el resto era escoria, según el criterio de Malfoy, un menudo boludo y creído, niño de pecho, en opinión de Harry y Ron.

Las sombras de los árboles dibujaban figuras extrañas en sus remeras y le proporcionaban aquella frescura que le hacia frente al calor que estaba abalanzado en el lugar, los amigos siguieron hablando tranquilamente de trivialidades, hasta llegar a los bordes de lo que era un gran complejo.

Con 5 alas y de dos pisos se imponía el complejo, en el ala principal, la que se veía en la cima de cerro verde, se podía leer en lo alto un gran cartel que decía "Instituto Hogwarts para Varones", si caminaban un poco mas, se veía las siguientes extensiones o alas del lugar, con grandes ventanales blancos, el lugar estaba hecho con ladrillos, que ahora ya eran viejos, dando la pinta de ser un lugar señorial, los helechos había hecho sus caminos por las paredes del lugar, pero en cada una de ellas, de las Alas, se podía distinguir los carteles con los nombres de las "Casas o Alas" del Instituto, que eran Grynffidor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Slytherin, en honor a los creadores del establecimiento, que ya llevaba varios siglos enseñando a las jóvenes mentes, que terminaban siendo reconocidos en el mundo.

Hogwarts era un lugar muy respetado, las personas sabían que los chicos que iban a él, terminaban siendo políticos, doctores, ingenieros, bancarios, sabían que aquel lugar de enseñanza veraniega, era un lugar de conexión entre las muchas familias poderosas inglesas, lugar donde los hijos de estos se formaban, al igual que alguna vez lo hicieron sus padres.

-Bueno, estamos aquí… ¿preparado?-dijo Ron girándose en dirección de su amigo, con el asistir de este los dos fueron subiendo el cerro hasta llegar a la entrada del Instituto, el pelirrojo se armo de valor, agarrando las correas de su mochila, contento por empezar esta experiencia. Dentro de su mochila llevaba su ipod, su cámara y su gorra favorita, que perteneció a su abuelo, solo lo esencial para él, ya que las demás cosas como su computadora, ropas y stereo, ya estarían allí, esperando ser colocadas en su nuevo hogar, por lo menos por los próximos 3 meses.

Ron miro hacia atrás, el lago ByBrook, se imponía en aquel verde paisaje, admiro como los rayos del sol se estrellaban sobre la superficie del lago, pintando el agua y formando graciosas figurillas, en el muelle que entraba hasta una parte del agua, había varios chicos sentados hablando, remojando los pies, algunos de los viejos alumnos ya estaban en el agua jugando, nadando y otros ya estaba en las embarcaciones, practicando Remo. Era el lugar perfecto, tres meses de aquello.

-¡Hey al fin están aquí!-un chico con cabello cortó color arena, llegaba corriendo de adentro, se notaba que estaba muy contento, saludando con un abrazo a los chicos.

-¡Seamus no nos vemos hace semana, tampoco fue tanto!-dijo cómicamente el pelirrojo, luego que su amigo le había soltado.

-¿Cómo has estado?-Harry siempre fue mas formal que Ron, iban entrando, por un gran pasillo, las paredes eran de madera, pintadas de marrón oscuro, en las cuales había muchas fotos de antiguos alumnos, profesores, figuras famosas quienes habían asistido a Hogwarts, llegando al Salón principal se encontraron con varios chicos y en el centro se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo con gafas, apoyado en uno de los escritorios, era el Decano, Arthur Weasley, el padre de Ron.

-Dean y Nev están por allá-dijo en un susurro Seamus, ya que parecía que ellos tres eran los últimos en llegar, y por la mirada del Señor Weasley le dio a su hijo menor, así lo parecía.

-Gracias por honrándoos con su presencian señores-Arthur era un hombre correcto y muy centrado, eso no quitaba que no dejara que los chicos se divirtieran ya que parte del curso, dejaría que se divirtieran siempre que respetaran la fina línea que hay entro lo debido y lo indebido.

Pero era un caso aparte con sus hijos, por ello muchas a veces le costaba entender a su hijo menor, parecía que éste era muy diferente a sus otros hijos, todos tenían sus formas de ser y tenia un temperamento especial, pero todos ellos siempre fueron centrados, ordenados y muy honrados, hasta los gemelos, por ello al final les había dejado tener su viaje de mochileros, ellos iba a ser grandes empresarios,… pero Ron, él era distinto, como que siempre andaba en la luna, leyendo, escuchando música, sacando fotos, el pelirrojo tenia otras prioridades, prioridades que estaban lejos de las de Arthur.

-Lo siento Decano Weasley-dijo Harry, ya que su amigo solo miro con ojos tristes a su padre, había asuntos no resueltos entre padre e hijo; era mejor que encuentren lugar, lo hallaron cerca de sus otros amigos, los cuales estaban apoyados en unos de los libreros del Salón.

-Bueno ahora que están todos los de primer año, empecemos con el sorteo, este año solo son 20, por ello Irán 5 por cada casa, "las Casas", como ustedes las llaman, ya que en realidad son alas del Instituto, son: Grynffidor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Slytherin, cada una en honor a los fundadores del Instituto, recuerden que aquí, sus mentes serán preparadas para el futuro, nosotros somos un grupo selecto de personas quienes les enseñaremos el arte del buen leer, de la presentación, de la disciplina, de la elección. No soy un tipo duro ni cerrado-Ron suspiró-pero quiero que se me respete, ¿Cómo lo harán? Respetando las normas del Instituto, sin más, procederemos al Sorteo.

No tomo mucho tiempo, resultando que los chicos quedaron en Grynffidor, él padre de Ron quedo muy gratificado al saber que su ultimo hijo varón, iba a estar en la misma Ala que él y sus demás hijos.

-Esperen me confundí…-dijo extrañado el Señor Weasley, mirado sus papeles-al parecer son 21, ¿se encuentra Hermes Granger?-silencio, todos se miraron, no había señales de ese Hermes-… bueno cuando llegue, díganle que vaya a mi despacho, y allí le asignare habitación.

Sin decir una palabra mas el Señor Weasley salio del Salón, los alumnos empezaron a dispersarse, a hablar los unos a los otros, hasta que escucharon un griterío afuera, los de los otros años estaban corriendo por el cerro, quitándose las ropas y quedando solamente en calzoncillos, quedando atrás las demás cosas, todos gritando y corriendo, saliendo de quien sabe donde llagaban las chicas de la Academia, imitando a los chicos quedándose en paños menores o algunas ya en bikinis.

-¡ ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto un chico muy asombrado, con cara redonda y cabellos negros.

-Es la tradicional chapotera de Hogwarts-dijo Ron maliciosamente. Los chicos estaban admirados por las chicas, que tranquilamente estaban en interiores con los chicos jugando en el agua.

-¡Que estamos esperando!-dijo uno muy emocionado por la idea de nadar entre muchas chicas. Fue un clic todos enloquecieron se miraron entre si, salieron gritando hacia afuera dejando remeras, y demás prendas por el lugar, corriendo por la colina, en dirección al bullicio, solo uno de ellos, quedo mirando recostado por la puerta. Ron sabia cual era la tradición de los alumnos mayores de Hogwarts, que era secuestrar a los de primer año y llevarlos al centro de la ciudad en calzones y dejarlos volver caminando al campus, tras 5 hermanos en aquel lugar, él tenia conocimientos sobre muchas cosas, mas que ningún otro de allí, y accidentalmente se había olvidado de decirle a Harry sobre aquello. Él solo quería que su amigo disfrute de todos los placeres del Instituto.

Camino tranquilamente hacia el lugar donde estaban sus cosas, las fue subiendo por las escaleras, hacia el piso superior, recorrió el corredor, hasta llegar a la ultima habitación, la cual compartiría con Harry, Neville, Seamus y Dean compartirían otra, la que estaba a lado de la suya. Simplemente era grandiosa, el empapelado de la habitación era de color bordo, uno de los colores característicos de Grynffidor. Había dos camas, una cerca del gran ventanal, daba a la parte de adelante del Instituto a la vista del lago.

Lo lamentaba por Harry, pero él había llegado primero y tomo la mejor cama, hizo unos cuantos viajes hasta tener todo lo que era de él, no fue tan mal amigo, también trajo las de Harry. La laptop la coloco en su escritorio que estaba cerca de su cama, sus libros en sus repisas, una que otra foto familiar en el pinchero, y por ultimo su ropa, abrió el lado que le tocaba del armario y simplemente la tiro allí.

-Bueno termine… fue fácil…-fue hasta su cama y busco entre su mochila y la encontró, su cámara, se sentó el pequeño sofá que estaba contra la ventana y con ayuda de su cámara, puso zoom y empezó a ver quienes eran las bellas chicas que estaban en el lago, todavía no era seguro que bajara, era seguro que algunos del ultimo año estarían dando vueltas por ahí, sus amigos no estaba, seguramente que ya fueron secuestrados. Con el zoom dirigió su cámara al camino que llevaba a la entrada de los autos, en aquel momento llegaba una gran moto negra, con un chico vestido de negro, con una campera de cuero y anteojos negros.

-Que buena maquina-enfoco su cámara en la cara del recién llegado, no podía distinguir sus ojos, ya que estaban escondidos por los anteojos, pero la buena calidad del aparato, distinguió que tenia pequeñas pequitas sobre su nariz, la cual era pequeña y fina, raro para un chico, bajo la cámara y vio que era pequeño, se notaba que algunos no se desarrollaban tarde. Se dio vuelta y se dispuso a salir de su habitación, su nueva habitación.

Estaba tan aterrada cuando llegue al Instituto, Hogwarts era solo para varones, si lo sabia, por ello estaba allí, era parte de mi plan, pero aquí estaba, asustada pero segura, tenia que esconder mi moto, no quería que me la confisquen, busque un lugar y vi un deposito, mientras que buscara un lugar mejor la dejaría allí. Una moto estaba claramente fuera de las reglas del Instituto, pero como a ella nadie la vigilaba, estaba acostumbrada hacer vista gorda con las reglas.

Hermione era una chica menuda, espalda chica, cintura acentuada, cabellos castaños oscuros, que alguna vez fueron largo y enrulados, ya que ahora su pelo estaba corto, muy corto, pero le gustaba su nueva aparecía, aparecía que fue planeada para entrar en el Instituto Hogwarts para Varones, sabia que tenia que usar una faja para esconder sus pechos, no eran pequeños, pero tampoco grandes, eran medianos, y con la ayuda de la faja, su pecho quedaba casi plano, tendría que usar remeras grandes, pero le serviría. Estaba dispuesta a engañar a todos en aquel lugar, el Instituto era reconocido por su gran enseñanza y ella estaba tentada a conocerla, por ello estaba allí, bueno una pequeña parte.

Entró por la puerta principal, esto no era nada parecido a su Londres, era un paraíso, solo verde, árboles, naturaleza y el lago, ¡el lago! era hermoso, simplemente un lugar escondido de la civilización, donde ella se podía refugiar de las frivolidades de su mundo. Perfecto para pasar su verano.

Siguió su camino, sabia que llegaba tarde, pero lo había hecho apropósito para poder guardar su moto, tenia que encontrar al Decano Weasley, un chico le dijo donde era, toco la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Disculpe Decano Weasley soy Hermes Granger…

-Oh si, señor Granger pase.

-Lo siento por haber llegado tarde…-tenia que fingir un poco la vos, hacerla sonar un poco ronca y listo, era un hombre hecho y derecho, bueno no sabia si derecho o hecho, pero al menos lo aparentaba, al juzgar por lo que el Señor Weasley no se muto a su aparecía.

-No es problema, bienvenido a Hogwarts… bueno hablemos en que "casa" quedara… estuve mirando y solo una habitación queda libre, justamente una que mis hijos la dejaron libre, por que no cursan este verano. Tiene dos camas pero ya ordenare que la saquen, ¿o al menos que quiera que le asigne un compañero?

-Nooo eso este bien-plena privacidad eso le gustaba. Después de todo, tenia que ser un poco ella mismo, ¿no?

-Muy bien, la Ala de Grynffidor, es la que esta a lado de esta, hacia su derecha, así que salga por el pasillo y ya vera por donde ir, sus cosas ¿ya están aquí?

-Si señor…-simplemente fácil, pedir plata al abogado de su madre y mandas por correo todas sus pertenecías, el tipo ni fijo donde mandaba el dinero y las cosas, eso demostraba que si se ponía a bailar el cha-cha-cha en pleno centro londinense, su madre ni se enteraría.

-Bueno que disfrute su verano Señor Granger-le entrego un papel donde decía el número de habitación que era suya.

-Gracias Decano.

Salio victoriosa de su primera prueba, mejor no le podía ir, así que tomo su mochila y una caja pequeña, de donde estaba su montón de cosas y fue al encuentro de su nueva Casa.

Subió las escaleras, busco entre las distintas puertas, nadie andaba por ahí, según vio todos estaban en el lago pasándose de lo mas lindo en el agua con las chicas pomposas de Beauxbatons, ella no le encontraba la gracia a ser preparada como señorita de la alta sociedad para el día de mañana, ¿Qué enseñarían allí?, a como servir el te a sus esposos, nooo eso no era para ella, por ello estaba en Hogwarts. Tampoco le apetecía ir al lago ahora, había mucha gente allí, y si por un descuido la descubrían en su primer día, nop era mejor acomodar tranquila sus cosas.

Busco entre las puertas, era casi una de las ultimas, el numero 22, el loco, ella estaba loca por hacer esto, pero bueno, no hay que lamentar.

Entro, era espaciosa, tenía dos camas, su decorado era bordo, tenía un escritorio grande con dos sillas, ¡que raro!, un gran armario, repisas…, era simplemente grandiosa. Le gusto mucho el ventanal, daba a la parte trasera del Instituto. La parte de atrás de Hogwarts daba a un gran espacio verde, hasta el borde del bosque, donde se perdía la vegetación, a los costados estaban los caminos bordeados, las canchas de fútbol, algunos bancos de mármol para reposar, era el paraíso para ella.

Mirando su nueva habitación, no se había dado cuenta que un chico pelirrojo estaba parado en el portal de ella.

-Hola-Hermione se llevo un gran susto, su corazón dio un brinco, estaba muy susceptible.

-¿No sabes tocar?-Ron se extraño por la contestación de aquel chico, si que era pequeño, menudo, pero quien era él para juzgar, si hacia dos años era igual que aquel chico.

-Lo siento… ¿puedo?-exagero un poco con los gestos al entrar.

-Si... si claro…

-Tú debes ser Hermes, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-tenía que bajar el nivel de paranoia.

-Por que no estuviste en el sorteo, y el Decano dijo que faltaba uno, y ese eres tú, ¿no?

-Oh si, yo soy Hermes Granger-Hermione fue a estrecharle la mano.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley.

-¿Eres hijo del Decano?-el pelirrojo asistió, era raro que no le llamara papa, peri quien era ella para juzgar.

-Oye…

-Mmm-el chico castaño empezó a acomodar las cosas de la caja, mientras que Ron se sentaba en una de las sillas del escritorio.

-¿Es tuya la moto esa?

-Sip…

-Sabes que las motos no se permiten en la escuela, ¿no?

-No se permiten muchas cosas aquí-dijo con doble sentido la castaña.

-Si, ya… pero la tienen que guardar en un lugar si no quieres que la confisquen.

-¿Y alguien lo va a decir?-a ella no le pareció que el chico pelirrojo sea un nene de papa.

-No, solo digo que tienes que hacerte amigo de alguien que tenga contactos dentro del Instituto, alguien que quisiera que le prestes alguna vez una vuelta.

-Oh ¿y tu eres ese alguien?

-Si, ese soy yo-Hermione sonrió, le cayo bien el chico, el pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa, era muy lindos sus dientes.

-Bueno déjamelo pensarlo…-dijo el castaño, pasando a lado del chico.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar mis otras cosas-dijo Hermes, Ron se levanto y fue detrás de el.

-Te ayudo.

-Gracias… y dime según tu padre esta era la habitación de tus hermanos…

-Ah si… Fred y George, ellos no viene este año…

-Oh ¿Por qué?

-Están de vieja por Europa con amigos…

-Que interesante-a ella también le gustaría hacer alguna vez aquello, pero no se animaba a ser tan descabellada para obtener la atención de Jean.

-Si, así que tu tomaste su cuarto, eres afortunado, estarás solo…

-Mmm si, me gusta tener mi privacidad-iban por las escaleras, era simpático Ron, muy tranquilo y no parecía un de esos engreídos que se tuvo que cruzar en la vida.

-Oh… yo comparto el cuarto pero no me importa lo hago con mi mejor amigo….

-Ah si ¿y donde esta él ahora?-llegaron a las cajas cada uno agarrando una, se dieron vuelta y emprendieron camino de nuevo a los cuartos.

-Jejeje seguramente en calzones en el pueblo…

-¡¿Qué?-eso descajo a Hermione, paró su andar por las escaleras.

-Es que es una tradición de los de último año aquí, con 5 hermanos que alguna vez pasaron por aquí, uno ya sabe esas cosas…

-Por eso estas aquí solo…-ahora lo entendía, era raro que no este pavoneando como los demás chicos allí afuera con las chicas.

-¿Qué prefieres estar en el pueblo?, mostrando tus atributos a las personas, no gracias no quiero que ninguna chica me vea en un momento vergonzosos-Hermione se equivoco, si era como los demás chicos. Pero se lo pensó mejor, por suerte había llegado tarde, sino se hubiera visto arrastrada por los chicos, y quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

-¿Y no le dijiste nada tu amigo?-eso si que era traición, ¿como dejaba que su supuesto mejor amigo pasar por aquello?

-Jejeje si admito que estuvo mal, pero Harry tiene que experimentar todo del Instituto, tu te salvaste por llegar tarde o sino yo estaría solo aquí, Hermes-la chica no dijo nada, sabia que el pelirrojo probablemente tuviera razón.

-Mmm si lo se…-fueron llevando todas sus caja, por ser tan ordenada, sabia en que cajas había cosas femeninas y en cuales no, así que solamente había abierto las que tenían "cosas de hombres", admitía que se había divertido mucho comprando calzones, ropa de chico y zapatillas, quería crear una imagen buena para Hermes, pero nadie le había dijo lo incomodo que era llevar calzones debajo de los pantalones de algodón, no era una experiencia placentera.

-Bueno veo que han sacado la otra cama, es oficial es tu nueva habitación, Hermes te dejo para que desempaques tranquilo, si necesitas algo, nuestra habitación es la ultima, nos vemos después…

-Si Ron, gracias por ayudar…

-No es nada-el pelirrojo saludo con la mano y salio de la vista de Hermione, ésta fue hacia su puerta, viendo como su nuevo compañero se perdía en su cuarto, luego cerro su propia puerta-Eso… eso fue… interesante-le pareció simpático el chico, divertido y muy distendido… hasta lindo, ¡nooo a no pensar en eso!, que le arruinaría el plan. Pero admitió que le gusto encontrarse con él, esperaba que se hagan amigos.

Así fue como Ron y Hermes se conocieron en aquel comienzo de curso, este verano iba ser de lo mas extraño, lleno sorpresas, pero mas que nada de secretos.

_Se que tengo otras dos historias dando vueltas, pero esta se me presento de sopetón y me encanto, me quede loca por saber todo sobre ella, y empecé a imaginarme millones de situaciones para Ron y Hermione, y realmente nunca me había imaginado a Emma con pelo corto, pero paso y fue un punto mas a mi favor, así que espero que sepan entender el equilibrio que voy hacer con las historias, además de haber otra en proceso. Por ello solo les pido paciencia, y sin más que disfruten de esta historia. _

_Maria Esperanza (Mary Hope)_

_(*)En realidad, es el Río ByBrook, pero quise acortar las distancias._


	2. Chapter 2

_Este capitulo tiene algunos momentos del episodio 1 de Young Americans, como lo exprese antes, solo tomo ejemplos de esta serie y de los personajes de J.K Rowling, ya que adoro su trabajo._

_Realmente espero que les guste esta historia, estoy muy entusiasmada con ella y me estoy haciendo el tiempo para escribirla. _

**Capitulo Nº2: El Primer día**

¡Cuando viera a Ron lo mataría!, ¿como no le dijo que le iban a someter a esta humillación?, ese pelirrojo se las iba a cobrar, de eso seguro.

Por un momento se encontraba de lo mas emocionado, cerca de la orilla del lago, viendo a Cho divirtiéndose con otras chicas, pensado que esa era su oportunidad; y al otro, los mas grandes lo arrastraban él y al resto, a unas camionetas de granja. De repente todo se puso oscuro, le habían puesto un pañuelo sobre los ojos, sintió como lo ataban de manos y pies, y era subido a una de las camionetas.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, en medio de la plaza del pueblo, siendo expuesto a todas las personas que le conocían, en realidad no era una de las horas mas transitadas, ¡pero igual, estaba en calzones!, iban pasando unas niñas que le apuntaban con el dedo y no se molestaban en ser discretas con su tonta risita, una anciana iba caminado por la acera y los miraba con reproche, ¡iba a matar a Ron!

-¡Bonito calzón Potter!-escucho de lejos, era definitivo, se iba a quedar sin mejor amigo.

-¡Que vergüenza!-decía Neville, una y otra vez caminado a pasitos, tratando en vano que su calzón de pintas rojas, no sea observado por media población.

-Vamos Nev, tampoco para tanto-decía un chico de piel oscura, iba de lo mas cómodo, caminado en sus bóxer negros, realmente a Dean no le importaba de lo mas mínimo ser visto por aquellos extraños, total no era su ciudad-además que mas da… por suerte no nos dejaron desnudos, eso si que seria...-puso cara de espanto.

-¡Claro tu lo dices por no vives aquí, y las personas no te conocen!, ¿pero que hay de nosotros…. Harry, Ron y yo?-dijo molesto Seamus, el tenia unos calzones azules con pintitas bordo, le quedaba muy grandioso, con su cabello arenoso que disparaba para todos lados, el irlandés estaba muy cabreado.

Por suerte para ellos, el lugar donde los dejaron, quedaba cerca del camino que llevaba al Instituto, a esas alturas estaban en las afueras del pueblo, dirigiéndose al campus de Hogwarts.

-Si claro… Si no se dieron cuenta, Ron no esta aquí…-dijo Harry algo molesto.

-¿Ehmm?... que bueno Ron se salvo-dijo Neville inocentemente.

-Jajajaj Nev, él sabia de esto, acuérdate que sus hermanos ya estuvieron en Hogwarts…

-Ese pecoso de mierda… ¡lo mato!-dijo Dean refregándose las manos, Harry se encontraba encantado con las miradas de sus amigos, Ron no sabia lo que le esperaba. Así que era mejor relajarse, ahora que ya no se encontraban a la vista de las personas, y tomaron el camino de piedras que bordeaba el lago, que era el menos transitado.

Ese día si que era bonito, el sol estaba en lo más alto, el viento era el mejor refrescante para aquella hora del día, era la mejor manera de empezar el verano.

Los demás iban hablando de los planes que tenían para este curso, el pelinegro iba de lo mas campante, Harry coloco sus manos atrás de la nuca, levanto la vista, mirando las copas de los árboles, enfoco su mirada en las hojas, que eran tan verdes como el color de sus ojos, que como siempre lo recalcaban las personas, eran iguales a los de su madre. Él siempre se pregunto ¿qué rasgos compartirían con su padre?, no sabia nada de el, ni siquiera una foto. Lily era una estupenda madre, siempre fue muy atenta, muy cariñosa, pero nunca le hablo de su padre, él no sabia el porque; pasaron los años y Lily se fue adentrando cada vez mas su trabajo, y los viajes fueron siendo cada vez mas frecuentes.

-¿Así que recibieron la tradición de Hogwarts?-a los 4 chicos les asusto la voz de aquel hombre que se puso a caminar justo a ellos, iba de lo mas radiante, con sus manos en los bolsillos-¡Tranquilos que no soy un asesino!-dijo cómicamente-Soy Sirus Black, su nuevo instructor de Remo.

Los chicos quedaron muy asombrados con aquel hombre, era muy jovial, parecía joven, era alto, esbelto, fornido, tanto sus cabellos como sus ojos eran negros, como la noche, y a pesar de ser verano, era muy blanco; nada comparado con sus profesores de la Escuela, esos viejos, con panza caída.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?-dijo muy normal, como que se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Yo soy Neville Longbottom, señor-dijo tímidamente y muy colorado el castaño, realmente le apenaba conocer a un profesor en esas circunstancias.

-Y yo Seamus Finnigan, Señor Black.

-Que no me digas Señor, el que era el Señor Black, era mi padre-dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

-Oh… esta bien, yo soy Dean Thomas-dijo muy pasivo el moreno. Parecía que este se lo tomaba todo con soda.

-Y yo soy Harry, Harry Potter, Sirius-ninguno a parte de Harry se dio cuenta de la reacción de Sirius, en un segundo su semblante tranquilo y jovial, se trasformo en uno de sorpresa y… ¿espanto?, pero solo fue ese segundo, ya que el hombre volvió a su antiguo animo.

-Un gusto muchachos, ¿y los demás?-pregunto el nuevo profesor de Remo.

-Seguramente tratando de llegar al Instituto, sin que le noten los calzones-dijo Seamus muy tentado.

-Si igual que nosotros…-le recordó Harry, solo faltaba un trayecto más y estarían en Hogwarts.

-Mmm pero así es la vida muchachos, agradezcan que no esa como antes, la tradición en mis tiempos era dejarnos en pelotas en el pueblo, eso si que era realmente vergonzoso-dijo cómicamente Sirius.

-¿En serio?... que suerte que ya no lo hacen-dijo asombrado Dean.

-Pues yo estoy muy agradecido que hayan cambiado la tradición-dijo asustado Neville, todos se miraron y se rieron a carcajadas, Sirius era uno mas, los chicos le comentaron en que casa quedaron, así recorrieron el trayecto faltante.

Minutos después veían el cerro y en alto Hogwarts; a los pocos metros de la entrada del Instituto, el instructor se despidió de los chicos, diciendo que iría al muelle a ver los estados de las embarcaciones, expresando que los vería pronto, en las prácticas de Remo.

Pero Sirius tenía que encontrar a una persona, urgentemente.

Cuando los 4 chicos entraron al recinto, ya estaban varios de sus compañeros en calzones vagando por ahí, ellos se dirigieron a la derecha y se perdieron por el pasillo que llevaba a Grynffidor, subieron las escaleras, iban muy despacio, en la entraba habían ideando un plan para agarrar desprevenido a Ron y darle lo que se merecía a ese pelirrojo, pecoso, mal amigo.

Saludaron con gestos a los chicos que los cruzaban, fueron muy sigilosos al acercarse a la ultima habitación del pasillo, Harry fue primero, solo esperaba que el piso de madera no rechinara, los otros 3 estaban detrás de él, esperando la señal para atacar…

El pelinegro asomo su cabeza por la puerta abierta, su amigo estaba de espaldas a él, mirando hacia la ventana, tenia puesto su ipod, leyendo una revista, estaba desprevenido, ese era su momento, hizo señales a sus amigos, y estos de a poco se asomaron bordearon al pelirrojo, Seamus y Neville iban a los costado, ellos agarraron a Ron de cada brazo…

-¡Ehy… ¿Qué hacen?-Ron se exalto, miro hacia atrás, y vio como Harry y Dean se cruzaban de brazos.

-Hora de pagar Weasley-dijo maliciosamente Dean.

-Ah hola chicos, ¿disfrutaron su camino hacia aquí?-dijo con sorna, viendo como estaban sus amigos, era muy cómico verlos en ropa interior.

-Ja-ja Ron muy gracioso… ¿Cómo no nos dijiste nada?

-Hey ustedes querían nadar con las preciosuras de Beauxbatons… jajajaj… vamos chicos, tenían que pasar por la tradición de Hogwarts.

-Si claro, ¿y que hay de ti?-dijo molesto Seamus.

-Seamus no te cabrees, tampoco es para tanto….jajajaj-Ron, simplemente no podía tomarse en serio a sus amigos, no vestidos así, bueno casi vestidos.

-No es gracioso Ron, ¡las personas nos vieron... en ropa interior!-Neville había bajado la voz, como si estuviera mal decir ropa interior.

-Vamos Nev, alguna vez tenia que pasar amigo jajajaj-el pelirrojo se descostillaba de la risa, su amigo se había puesto muy colado, lamentaba no poder agarrase la panza, ya que le estaba dando calambre, ya que los chicos todavía lo tenían de los brazos.

-Bueno basta de cháchara...-dijo Harry restregándose las manos-Hora de pagar.

Seamus y Neville les llevaron al centro del dormitorio y entre los 4 empezaron a darle tapetazos, gritaban y reían, nunca fue un enojo real, solo era una simple forma de los chicos de pagarse a su amigo.

Ron reía y se agachaba, él sabia que iba a pasar algo por el estilo, por suerte no le obligaron a pasearse en calzones por el Instituto. Pero ahora ya empezaba a doler la espalda.

-¡Oigan… listo!-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de safarse de la situación.

-¡Noooo!-dijeron en conjunto los chicos.

Hermione no sabía de donde había salido tanto griterío junto, salio de su habitación, parecía que los gritos venían del cuarto de Ron, muy preocupada fue en su encuentro.

Cuando entro, vio como 4 chicos le pegaban en la espalda al pelirrojo, este se cubría, ¡le estaban atacando! ¿Quiénes eran estos bárbaros?

-¡Déjenlo!-fue lo único que salio de su garganta, no midió la voz, por ello los demas no notaron que era varios grados mas fina que la de un chico normal.

Los amigos dejaron su labor, miraron al chico de cabello castaño oscuro que se encontraba parado en la puerta, con cara de asustado, ¿Quién era ese?

Lo que desconcertó a Hermione fue que Ron se empezó a reír a no poder más.

-Tranquilo Hermes…. Solo me la están cobrando por no decirle lo de la tradición…Jajaja

-¿Eh?-¿esto era normal entre chicos?, ¡que raro eran!

-Chicos, este es mi nuevo amigo Hermes… Hermes, ellos son mis amigos…-dijo ya incorporándose y yendo a encuentro del chico, agarrando por los hombros a Hermione y arrastrándole hacia los otros.

-Oh hola…-dijo esta muy avergonzada, seguro que parecía una loca, se ve que eso de pegarse era costumbre de ellos… no le gustaba esa costumbre.

-Hola soy Harry Potter-dijo amablemente el pelinegro, ¡que cambiantes que eran los hombres! se dijo Hermione.

-Yo soy Seamus Finnigan, pero me dicen el ganador-dijo haciéndose el fachero.

-¿Quién te dice así Finnigan? jajá. Yo soy Dean Thomas, y el temeroso es Neville…

-Longbottom ¡Y no soy temeroso!-dijo ofendido el chico de cara redonda-mejor me voy a cambiar, no se ustedes, ¡pero yo no quiero seguir vestido así!

-Te acostumbraras-dijo Ron, por la cara de desconcierto de Hermes-¿bueno que les párese si vamos al lago ahora amigos?-pregunto.

-¿Q-que?-aquello tomo desprevenida a la chica.

-Uhy si… ya me visto y nos vamos… por lo que veo todavía hay algunas chicas-dijo Dean saliendo de la habitación.

-Te sigo-dijo Seamus.

-¿Y tu Harry?... ¿no vienes?-pregunto el pelirrojo, cuando vio que su amigo en vez de buscar su bañador, se podía una remera.

-No, quiero saludar a Remus, después los alcanzo.

-Bueno…. ¿Qué te pasa Hermes?-Hermione se había quedado de piedra al saber que tenia que ir al lago, ¿Cómo safaba de la situación?

-Eheeee yo…

-¿Qué te pasa, estas indispuesto? jajajajaj-dijo con sorna el pelirrojo.

-Jajaja indispuesto-dijo nerviosa la chica, el pelirrojo estaba en lo cierto-…si me voy a cambiar…

¿Ahora que iba hacer, como salía de aquello? tenia que pensar, la faja la cubría muy bien en aquellos momentos que llevaba la remera del Instituto, ¿pero el en agua, se notaria?, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Se iba a poner el buzo del Instituto y listo, ya andaba en pantalones largos, parecería un raro, pero así era la única forma que no descubrieran un par de cosas, en fin otra lo le quedaba.

Con buzo puesto, salio al patio, sabia que era exagerada, pero el clima de Inglaterra no era tan caliente como los de otros lugares, agradecía no estar en el Caribe.

-¿Tienes frió?-dijo con una mueca Seamus, cuando se reunió con ella.

-Eh… solo un poco-dijo poniendo ronca la voz.

-Déjalo Seam… si quiere usar buzo, que lo haga-dijo el pelirrojo, Hermione le agradeció mentalmente, de verdad le caía bien Ron.

-Chicos mejor vayamos al agua-dijo Dean pasando delante de ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Los cuatro iban de tranquilamente colina abajo, Neville y Seamus iban adelante hablando del ultimo jueguito que se habían comprado y Dean se quedo hablando con una chica que encontró.

-Ésta hasta las orejas de calenton-dijo el pelirrojo, cuando vio como su amigo moreno, este se habia sentado muy cerca de la chica rubia, que le estaba sonríendo tontamente.

-¿Cómo?-eso descoloco a Hermione.

-Dean… que no da más por estar con una chica…-dijo Ron divertido.

-Oh, ¿y como se sabe eso?-le intrigaba a la castaña.

-Jajaja mira que se nota…

-¡¿Pero como?

-¿El que?-el pelirrojo era muy despistado, se había distraído por un momento pensado en mil cosas, cosas que siempre lo acechaban.

Ambos chicos ya estaban en el muelle, muchos de los varones se encontraban el la orilla hablando con las ultimas niñas que quedaban, otros en el agua jugando a las luchas. Hermes opto por sentarse en las tablas, se arremango solo un poco los pantalones y remojo los pies, estaba fría, era un lindo contacto con su piel, ella lo agradecía.

Ron a lado de este, se saco la remera, si alguna vez Hermione se asombro de un cuerpo, fue de este. El pelirrojo para tener 15 años, tenia unos músculos muy formados, los cuadros de los abdominales estaban casi definidos, siguió hacia abajo y noto que sus piernas eran fornidas, este chico tenia un cuerpo de infarto, además una piel blanca como la leche, y con la posición del sol, la hacia brillar aun mas, y aquellas pecas la adornaban de lo mas lindo. Se supo toda colorada, no podía creer que se sienta de esa manera, "atraída" por su nuevo compañero de Instituto, Instituto donde todos creían que ella era un él.

-Ah si…Veras todo seria mas fácil si habláramos el mismo idioma…-él castaño le miro extrañado-es la falta de comunicación entre chicos y chicas, fíjate-el pelirrojo estaba cerca de Hermione, se encontraba mojándose los hombros-cuando una chica te dice "me gustas mucho", lo que quiere decir es "¿nos hacemos novios?", cuando lo dice un chico, quiere decir "quiero acostarme contigo"-la castaña estaba de lo mas entretenida con la charla, era interesante ver la postura del pelirrojo, este explicaba con gestos, como si fuera un hecho científico lo que hablaba-o cuando una chica dice "¿qué haces este finde semana?", lo que quiere decir es "sal conmigo y no con tus amigos"-Ron estaba muy entretenido, sin notarlo se fue acercando a Hermes-…cuando lo dice un chico, quiere decir "quiero acostarme contigo"…-ya había dejado de jugar con el agua-…uhy y lo principal, presta atención-hizo amago como si lo que iba a decir era súper importante, se estaba acercando cada vez mas a Hermes, este ya había dejado de mover los pies, estaba plenamente interesado en lo que el pelirrojo iba a decir, se conecto con la mirada de Ron-… cuando una chica dice "necesito saber que futuro tiene esta relación", lo que en realidad quiere decir es "estoy enamorada de ti y ojala lo estés tu" y cuando un chico lo dice, lo que quiere decir es…

-"quiero acostarme contigo"-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ron estaba absorto, termino diciendo la frase a pocos centímetros de la cara de su compañero.

Hermione se le quedo mirando anhelante, esperando algo que no paso, Ron se sonrojo y giro su cara a direccion al lago, quedo quieto, luego se sintió incomodo, opto por meter la mano en el agua y sacar algunas piedritas, comenzo a lanzarlas lo mas lejos posible.

Ese instante si que fue raro para Ron, por un momento se sintió como hipnotizado por la mirada de Hermes, aquellos ojos color miel tenían algo que le llamaba, sintió un impulso a… a… era mejor no dar nombre a que se sintió aquel impulso.

Hermione se quedo allí, quieta, la sensación que le quedo, fue como si le habían sacado un regalo, uno que estaba a punto de abrirlo, pero le sacaron de un jalón, dejándola con las ganas de saber que era aquello.

-¿A-así que… eso quieres decir…?-dijo la castaña, realmente no quería Ron se sintiera incomoda con ella.

-¿Eh?-el pelirrojo todavía estaba abatido por lo que había pasado.

-Como las chicas se comunican, se nota que sabes mucho sobre el tema-esta vez la el seño de Hermione se volvió serio, quería saber aquello del pelirrojo.

-Ehhh bueno, a decir verdad no, solo estuve de novio una vez, y era pequeño, pero como te dije antes tengo muchos hermanos, y ellos me lo contado todo… para estar preparado jajaja-dijo algo histérico, no sabia el por que, pero le dio cosa contarle aquello a Hermes-pero éramos unos crios, ¿y tu?

-¿Yo?-que debía de hacer ¿mentir?, ¿acaso contar historias de cuantas pendejas se habían tirado, era común entre los chicos?, ¿era como comparar cicatrices? Mejor no mentiría, seguramente después le traería problemas-no… todavía no…

-Pues seguramente aquí ligaras algo, ya sabes…-Hermione solo asistió, realmente no quería verse envuelta en alguna situación así.

-¿Oye encontraste lugar donde esconder tu moto?-Ron se había acordado de la dichosa motocicleta.

-Oh… bueno… encontré un deposito a las orillas del bosque, allí la puse, ¿es seguro?-realmente amaba aquel trasto, ya que tenia un valor sentimental para ella.

-Ahaaa si es un buen lugar, casi nadie anda por ahí, pero luego te doy un candado para asegurar, ¿te parece?

-Gracias…

-¿Entonces me prestaras una vuelta alguna vez?

-Jején seguro…-se miraron y se sonrieron.

-¡Al fin llegas!-dijo el pelirrojo volteando a ver a Harry.

-Es que me entretuve con algo-su amigo levanto las cejas-hablando con Remus…

-Oh...-el pelinegro se sentó a lado de Hermes.

-Así que Hermes…-dijo Harry para establecer una conversión-¿de donde eres?

-Soy de Londres, ¿y ustedes?

-Nosotros somos de aquí, de toda la vida…-contó Harry-vamos a la Escuela en Wiltshire, así que todo nos queda cerca…

-¿Ah y es como allí? ¿Digo es solo para varones…?

-Naaah es mixto, esta bueno, muchos de ellos viene aquí, y las chicas a la Academia Beauxbatons, es una de las costumbres…-dijo Ron, participando en la conversación.

-Pero para ti es lógico venir aquí, ¿no?-pregunto Hermione, sabía que el padre de Ron era el Decano del Instituto.

-Ah si, pero yo estoy aquí por que me gusta, amo este lago, es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo.

-Claro…

-¿Y tu como terminaste aquí?-pregunto Harry.

-Ah, por que me metí en una pagina de Internet y lo encontré interesante-dijo con simpleza, la verdad iba mas allá de eso, pero ellos no tenían por que saberlo.

-Jajajaj Ron y yo hemos esperado este curso desde que teniamos 10 años, sus hermanos siempre nos restregaban en la cara…

-…Si nos moríamos de ganas de participar en las Regatas de Hogwarts… y este año al fin lo haremos…

-Claro las Regatas…-a la chica mucho no le importaba.

-¿Qué? ¿A ti no te gustan?-pregunto Ron, era extraño, si estaba allí, tenía que saber que el Remo era una de las cosas elementales del curso.

-Si… bah… nunca LO practique, como aquí, son muy fanáticos-Hermione casi metió la pata, era cierto que nunca había entrado en una embarcación, pero aquellos chicos parecían que se tomaban muy enserio la cuestión.

-Si es una de los deportes que mas practicamos, además esta el Torneo Anual de Casas…

-¡Y este año lo vamos a ganar!-sip, Ron era un fanático.

Así siguieron hablando, conociéndose, Hermione se dio cuenta que los dos chicos eran grandes amigos, sintió envidia, ella nunca estuvo muy apegada a alguien, nunca encontró a una persona en quien confiar plenamente. Ojala pudiera conseguir alguno aquí, pero se entristeció un poco, ya que si lograba hacer una amistad, seria en bases a mentiras.

El medio día llego y los chicos fueron a la cafetería, allí Hermione se dio cuenta que Ron tenia un gran apetito, y le dio curiosidad saber si le habían enseñado reglas de protocolo, si le enseñaron, él no las implementaba.

El almuerzo paso, los chicos se despejaron un poco del bullicio.

Lo que Hermione saco hasta al momento en limpio, es que todos los chicos son despistados, o ella era una maestra del disfraz y el engaño, ya que nadie dio señales de darse cuenta que Hermes era una chica., a saber:

Ella no comía como la mayoría de los chicos: a las apuradas, con la boca abierta, ¡… hasta algunos con la mano!

Que no se comunicaba como ellos… a los gritos, si estaba a dos asientos, ¿Cuál era la necesidad de que todo el comedor supiera que necesitaba el kepchup?

Que nunca se le cruzaría en la mente que para que una persona se de cuenta que queres preguntarle algo, le pegues en el hombro.

Por ello pensó que quedaba entre 50 y 50, que ella era buena actuando y que si, los chicos son algo despistados.

La tarde llego, y con ella su primera clase, según los horarios de los amigos, estos tenían practica de Remo con los de Hufflepuff.

-¿Cómo te trata vida Finch-Fletchley?-pregunto Seamus cuando vio llegar a su compañero de escuela.

-¡Hey Seamus, ¿Cómo estas?-era un chico alto, con cabello enrulado negro, algo flacucho, se notaba que todavía no le había llegado el tiempo de madurar-¿que tal las cosas en el lado rojo?

-Estupendo… aunque no estuvimos mucho en nuestros dormitorios… con lo de andar vagando en calzones por el pueblo…-dijo algo nervioso y tentado, Neville.

-Jajajajaj… si… nosotros encontramos a un buen tipo que nos trajo en su camión-dijo Justin.

-Tuvieron suerte… estos tuvieron que venir caminado jajaja-dijo a carcajadas el pelirrojo.

-¿Te salvaste?

-El maldito safo…-Seamus le miro muy feo a su amigo.

-Buenoooo ya dejemos eso…-Harry era el mas sereno del grupo.

Justin vio que había un chico más con sus compañeros. Este parecia un crio a lado de ellos, era de hombros pequeños, y se perdía entre tanto buzo que traía.

Hermione vio que el chico, que se llamaba Justin, la miraba, como casi todos allí lo hacían, de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo ahora Justin, como preguntadse por que ella, que supuestamente es un chico, ¿era tan diminuto?

-Hola, yo soy Hermes Granger-dijo con voz gruesa.

-Yo Justin Finch-Fletchley… ¿tienes frió?-le hizo una mueca, como a que ella era una rara, ya se estaba acostumbrando.

-Ahora que lo dices, me agarro un poco de calor-Hermione se dio cuanta que era mejor sacarse la prenda, o sino pasaría por aquello cada vez que se topada con alguien, además ya empezaba a transpirar, se saco el abrigo, con la precaución de no levantar su remera, no quería que los chicos se dieran cuenta que Hermes tenia caderas.

Al instante fue llegando Sirius, los chicos se fueron adelantado al encuentro del profesor, los que quedaron mas rezagados fueron Ron y Hermes.

-No tienes que dar importancia las cargadas… que ellos se jodan-dijo el pelirrojo, cuando su nuevo amigo doblo su buzo y lo colgó detrás de la espalda. Había algo en Hermes que le hacia sacar su instinto de protector, como si a veces él le hacia acordar a Ginny, capas era por que era de tamaño pequeño…

-No te preocupes Ron… yo se arreglarme solo-dijo con una sonrisa el castaño, apreciada la preocupación del pelirrojo, pero ella toda la vida estuvo sola, y nunca necesito de alguien, y menos lo necesitaría allí.

-Bueno yo soy Sirius Black-los chicos se habían sentados en el muelle a ver al profesor de Remo, este se encontraba parado en el inicio, donde estaba la primera tabla-y lo de señor se lo guardan… solo Sirius-bordeo el muelle y fue caminando hacia el lago, se fue adentrando, los chicos lo miraron asombrados, preguntándose el estado mental de su profesor-dejemos las conformidades de lado… ¡prepárense para el verano mas increíble de sus vidas…! ¿no van a subir en las embarcaciones?

Todos se miraron entre si, se sonriron, gritado, corriendo hacia las barcas, los seis de Grynffidor en las de color rojo, y los otros 6 a las de color amarillo.

-Se me hace que Hermes tiene que ocupar el puesto de de timotel…-dijo Dean-¿Qué te parece Hermes?

-Si me parece bien-agradeció el gesto del moreno, ella no tenia ni el cuarto de brazo que los demás, era mejor alentarlos; cada uno ocupo su posición. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus y Dean, los últimos cinco agarraron su remo, y lo sacaron a la corriente.

Sirius iba en una lancha pequeña al ritmo de los muchachos, se notaba que la mayoría tenían experiencia con la práctica, por lo menos los de la barca roja, los 5 remadores, flexionaban y expandían las piernas al mismo tiempo, llevando la embarcación en un armonioso ritmo. Los del otro equipo, les costaba coordinarse pero lo estaban logrando, no era un deporte difícil, pero uno tenia que ser perseverante y muy tenaz, ya que recorrer los kilómetros en agua a contra corriente, era agotador.

Dejaron de remar en una parte donde la corriente era casi nula, las barcas se quedaron casi ancladas en el lugar en medio del lago, la tarde estaba cayendo, el sol estaba entrando a su escondite, el cielo estaba pintado de un naranja intenso, Sirius dejo que los chicos reposaran, que se adentraran en sus pensamientos, él estaba en los suyos, hubo muchas sorpresas ese día, y no sabia que hacer con ellas.

Ron solo pensaba que la vida valía la pena para aquello, el agua, el cielo y la mezcla de los ambos, tenia una mano sumergida en el lago, al estar su cuerpo calido gracias a los últimos rayos del rey astro, aquel contacto era una acaricia amable del agua. ¿Por que complicarse la existencia con _los llamados a la responsabilidad_ que su padre siempre le recalcaba? ¿Por qué dejar que su alma sea consumida por un escritorio? ¿Ser infeliz por no seguir sus sueños? ¿Por qué tenia que ser atormentado con los logros de _ellos_? ¿Por que simplemente no le aceptaban tal como él era?

Era mejor que aquellas preguntas las dejara a un lado de su cabeza, tenia que disfrutar lo que le quedaba de libertad, por que solo le quedaba unos años, después… no sabía.

Abrió sus ojos azules una vez más, y miro hacia el horizonte y deseo… estar, solamente estar, la próxima traería su cámara y retrataría aquel momento glorioso.

Hermione sintió que Ron se movió a sus pies, lo miro solo un momento, se notaba que estaba en su mundo. Era muy raro todo aquello, ella nunca pensó que el curso de Hogwarts seria así, ella estaba acostumbrada a los pupitres, a los uniformes, bueno ellos también llevaban uniformes, pero eran simplemente shorts y remeras. Tan lejano a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, era cierto que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera si Jean nunca estaba cerca, pero su nana, la que la crió, fue la que le llevo por el camino recto.

Pero ahí estaba ahora, encontra de muchas de _las reglas_, en medio de una gran farsa solamente para que _ella _la notara. ¿Valdría la pena todo ese montaje? ¿Seria posible que aun ellas estaban a tiempo de salvarse? Eso esperaba.

Mientras tanto aprovecharía al máximo aquella experiencia, que empezó de la mejor manera, y todo parecía indicar que lo que vendría, seria mejor.

_(*)Timotel es la persona que va gritando palabras de aliento y guía a los demás remadores. Él tipo de remo que practican los chicos es el que cada chico lleva un solo remo, y lo intercalan._

_Ah en este fic, voy a escribir alguna que otra palabrota, por que afrontemos que un adolecente de 15 años lo hace, ¿Quién no? jajjajaj_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola aquí estoy, algo larga fue la semana, pero aquí esta el 3 capitulo. Una vez mas los personajes, perteneces a J. K. Rowling y a la serie Young Americans, los uso para recreación. Besos! Espero que lo disfruten _

**Capitulo Nº3: Misterio, misterioso**

Llego la noche y con ello al fin el merecido descanso de Ron y Harry, ambos ya estaban acostados en sus camas, fue un primer día agotador, las practicas de Remo, las corridas e historias hasta los codos con los chicos en la Sala, fue lo que finalmente canso a los amigos. Como la noche estaba fresca, ambos solo estaban con unos shorts y tapados por unas finas y suaves sabanas.

Harry se sentía inquieto, no podía pegar un ojo, estaba allí tendido, boca arriba, necesitaba contarle a Ron que había presenciado ese día.

-¿Ron?

-Mmm…-el pelirrojo abrió los ojos, él sentía que su amigo quería contarle algo, ya que lo escuchaba moverse, darse vueltas en la cama, estaba suspirando a cada rato.

-Te tengo que contar algo…-finalmente se dio por vencido y se sentó, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama.

-Dime.

-Hoy cuando fue a saludar a Remus-sonada algo incomodo el pelinegro-¿te acuerdas de Sirius?

-Si, el nuevo profesor de Remo, ¿no?

-Él mismo… bueno hoy cuando estaba por tocar la puerta del despacho de Remus, escuche algo que me…-¿cual era la palabra que buscaba?, realmente le sorprendió escuchar aquella conversación-… intrigante…

-Jijiji ¿intrigante?, ¿que le pareció intrigante Dr. Potter?

-No jodas Ron...esto es importante, les escuche hablar sobre mi padre…

-¡¿Cómo?-aquella revelación le sorprendió mucho al pelirrojo, sabia como le afectaba el tema a su mejor amigo, para Harry era muy importante saber de su padre desaparecido. El pelirrojo giro y se puso en una posición donde podía ver a su amigo, poniendo su codo como soporte y apoyo su cabeza en el.

-Si, cuando estaba por tocar, escuche como Remus y él hablaban, sonaban muy disgustados…-Harry se transporto aquella mañana.

"-¡ ¿Por que no me dijiste Remus?-era la voz del profesor de Remo.

-No preocupes Sirius… el no sabe nada…-Remus sonaba algo estresado.

-¡Pero ese no es punto, Lunático!...-supero derrotando, Harry escucho como el hombre se sentaba-… se parecen tanto…

-Lo es, pero el no sabe la relación que lo une a ti, así que por favor te pido discreción, Canuto.

-Lo se Remus, lo se… pero lo tenias que ver hoy… es tan… era como si tuviera otra vez 15 años y estar paseando por los caminos del Hogwarts, los dos juntos… -a esta altura Harry estaba mas que contrariado, no sabia lo que estaba pasando, él solo quería saludar a Remus, que era como una especie de tío para él, ya que era un gran amigo de su madre. El pelinegro le tenía un gran aprecio, siempre fueron cercanos, le gustaba mucho hablar con él.

-Si él es idéntico a Cornamenta, pero tiene el carisma de ella…-Harry ya estaba por darse la vuelta y tratar de saludar a Remus mas tarde, pero escucho algo que le dejo helado.

-Si, tiene los ojos de Lily fue sorprendente, son tan verdes como los de ella, pero el resto…. es idéntico a James, hasta el cabello indomable…-a Harry se le escapo el aire y quedo estático, ¿seria tanta casualidad junta que ellos estuvieran hablando de Lily, su madre y James, su padre?

-Sirius no puedes decirle nada a Harry, lo sabes… tienes que entender…

-Lo entiendo Remus, pero es tan difícil, yo quisiera…

-No, él no puede saber…-algo estaba realmente mal en todo eso, Sirius sabia algo que él no, ¿seria algo de su padre? ¿Y lo principal por que Remus nunca dijo algo? ¿Cual era la relación de ese hombre con su padre?

Harry estaba tan concentrado en escuchar la conversación de aquellos dos adultos, que no se dio cuenta que un montón de chicos iban a su dirección, estos estaban jugando a las atrapadas, eso alertaría a los profesores, y saldrían en cualquier momento, era mejor desaparecer de allí."

-Eso es lo que paso… ¿Qué piensas?-dijo preocupado el pelinegro, realmente necesitaba la opinión de su mejor amigo.

-Pues que algo esconden, es claro que Sirius conoce a tu madre y a tu padre… y Remus sabe algo… ¿pero por que no te dijo nada?, ustedes se llevan muy bien…

-Lo estuve pensado, mi madre le habrá pedido, lo que quiero saber es lo que Sirius no me puede decir…

-¿Y que vas hacer?-realmente Ron no sabia como ayudar, estaba semi adormecido por la poción en la que se encontraba, y el sueño le estaba llegado, pero no quería abandonar a su amigo.

-Yo… no lo se todavía…-estaba pensado en algo, pero por alguna razón no quería que su amigo lo supiera, quería incursionar solo aquel misterio.

-… Bueno lo único que puedo rescatar del asunto, es que al parecer eres parecido a tu padre…-dijo con una simulación de sonrisa su amigo, era más una mueca de tristeza y frustración.

Harry sonrió a su amigo con la misma sensación. Miro hacia al techo, largo una gran bocanada de aire, lo pensó mejor, se sentía… feliz, al fin tenia un trocito de información, algo a que apagarse, era parecido a _su _padre, ¡él era parecido a su padre! Noto que Ron ya estaba roncando, no lo culpo, había sido un largo día, él también tenia que dormir, a la mañana tenían Literatura Moderna con la Señora Weasley, pero igual se levanto, fue al baño, prendió la luz, y allí su reflejo le saludo, él era parecido a su padre a esa edad, se acerco al espejo, se toco sus mejillas, levanto su flequillo, se miro con mucha intensidad, su mano se perdió en su endemoniado cabello negro azabache, al fin algo que compartir con aquel hombre que es un misterio para él, pero aun así se sintió esperanzado, estaba mas cerca de algo que cambiaria su vida.

Hermione se alegro al saber que tenia una habitación sola para ella, ya que al día siguiente cuando sonó su despertador, pudo desperezarse, levantarse, caminar hasta su armario, y una chica de 15 años apareció en el espejo, solo estaba en ropa interior, con un conjunto de algodón blanco, y aquello no podía haber pasado si hubiera tenido compañero de cuarto. Era una costumbre para ella dormir en interiores, ya que con lo encendidas que podían ser las noches en aquella estación del año, era una forma refrescante de descansar.

Despeino su cabello castaño, ¡le encantada su nuevo corte!, sus facciones se acentuaban mucho mas, su quijada fina, sus cejas dibujadas y definidas, sus pestañas larga eran mas notables con el corte nuevo.

Lo revolvió un poco, dejando algunos cabellos disparados para todos lados, allí aparecía Hermione Jean Granger, pero no podía dejarlo así, se peino un poco con los dedos, llevando su flequillo para un costado, era impresionante que un acto tan simple como aquel, le daba una apariencia a niño, claro que con la ayuda ropas anchas y la faja, estaba lista para su papel de Hermes Granger.

La castaña miro su habitación con algo de pena, era la de un chico mas, bueno de un chico ordenado. La laptop en el escritorio, los libros en las repisas, uno que otro póster, alternado desde: The Beatles hasta The King of Leon, el stereo, y otro accesorio mas, que ella considero que mostraba una masculinidad; era obvio que no podía escuchar a todo lo que da ninguna canción de Taylor Swift, pero para eso tenia su ipod.

Escucho barullo afuera de la habitación, era mejor empezar a vestirse por las dudas, era una lastima ya que a ella en verano le encantaba andar con lo mínimo de ropas.

Primero que nada la faja, esta iba a ser su mejor amiga todo el curso, pantalones, esos también y la remera de Gryffindor, que era bordo con su escudo en el centro de ella.

-¡Arriba haraganes!-el profesor Remus Lupin estaba haciendo su "anual primer recorrido" por los pasillos de Gryffindor, gritando para que los varones dormilones se levantaran de una vez. Él hombre era alto, esbelto, de cabello castaño claro, joven, de ojos color avellana. Fue tocando puerta por puerta, escuchando las maldiciones en cada una de ella, el solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Profesor Lupin no hay necesitad de gritar…-dijo Seamus, rascándose la coronilla desde su puerta, el irlandés se encontraba en calzones.

-Señor Finnigan, póngase unos pantalones… -dijo con una mirada cómica-buenos días Harry-el hombre vio que el pelinegro se encontraba en el portal de su cuarto, mirándolo muy intensamente, se sintió incomodo por un momento-¿Cómo has estado?, pensé que nos veríamos ayer…

-Oh si, lo siento, me distraje… ¿como has estado Remus?-Harry no podía esconder el tono de voz, realmente al verlo llego un sentimiento de rabia, se sintió traicionado por él; con los pasos de los años lo llego a ver como una figura paterna, y ahora le escondía algo muy relevante para él.

-No te preocupes, hoy podemos juntarnos…-dijo con un tono de esperanza, realmente le tenia mucho cariño a ese chico, le recordaba a alguien.

-Mmm… veo si puedo-si, definitivamente el pelinegro estaba molesto por algo, el profesor de Historia lo noto, era mejor que no presionar.

-Esta bien… -dijo dando media vuelta y puso si atención en los demás estudiantes.

-Tampoco tenias que comportante con él de esa manera-dijo el pelirrojo cuando se paro a lado de su mejor amigo, rascándose la cabeza, mirando la espalda de su profesor.

-Si, lo se, pero aun estoy molesto con lo ayer-dijo Harry, se sintió mal pero su sistema todavía no deshacía aquella pequeña molestia.

-Tranquilo amigo… tómalo con soda-dijo Ron, pasando junto a este, se dio vuelta y lo encaro-muero de hambre… vamos-Harry solo sonrió, Ron era un experto en destencionar las situaciones.

En el camino se encontraron con Hermes, juntos fueron al comedor a desayunar una buena comida.

Ron no se quejaba del horario de verano, podía dormir un poco más, y aun así desayunar una buena y abundante cantidad de comida. Se sirvió una porción generosa de huevos revueltos y salchichas, era una delicia, comía con fervor. Noto que su nuevo amigo Hermes lo mirada algo sorprendido.

-¿Wue?-dijo tragando difícilmente un pedazo de salchicha algo grande.

-Nada, se nota que tienes hambre…-dijo cómicamente el castaño.

-Jajajaj eso es algo normal en Ron, Hermes… las únicas veces que come como un ser humano, es cuando sus abuelos paternos viene de visita jajajaj-dijo con sorna Harry, provocando la risa de sus demás amigos.

-¡Oigan… me wusta g-mer!-dijo poniendo un becando mas en su boca.

-¡Lo sabemos!-dijeron Seamus, Nev y Dean riendo muy sonoramente. El pelirrojo solamente se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, estos se rieron un poco más e imitaron al pelirrojo, ya que todavía no tenían las pilas al máximo para el día que empezaba.

Con la primera clase del día, los chicos se fueron a una de las pocas aulas que había dentro en el Instituto, era una de las ordenadas y serias que había.

El pelirrojo suspiraba apenado.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto Hermes, su amigo parecía muy contrariado.

-Nada, es que va ser mi primera clase con mi madre…

-¡¿La profesora de Literatura es tu mama?-eso sorprendió mucho a Hermione, no solo Ron era el hijo del Decano, sino que también era hijo de una de las profesoras.

-Sip… la misma… nunca tome una clase con ella, incluso nunca deje que me ayudara con mis tareas… así que…

-… eres un nuevo, como los demás…jajajaj cálmate amigo todo ira bien-dijo Hermione, poniendo una mano en su hombro en forma reconfortante, pero al momento la quito, todavía no sabia como los varones se comportaban con los gestos.

El chico sonrió, la chica pensó que estuvo bien hacerlo, ya que Ron entro con más ánimos al curso.

Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos, por disgusto de Hermione, ya que ella con el pelirrojo se sentía mas gusto. Pero como no pudo, opto por sentarse con Neville detrás de los chicos, Dean y Seamus enfrene de estos.

Una mujer pelirroja entro por la puerta del aula, llevaba un lindo conjunto veraniego color lima, que con su cabello rojo, le asentaba muy bien.

-Muy bien chicos, yo soy la Señora Weasley… es un gusto recibirlos este verano, verán que la Literatura es una manera muy estimulante de pasar el tiempo-los chicos se miraron, parecía que aquella actividad no era una de las predilectas de la mayoría-muy bien, ¿nos presentamos?-dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

La clase de Literatura Moderna de las 10 de la mañana de los Martes y Jueves, era compartía por los Gryffindor y Slytherins. Así que para los chicos de rojo no era nada placentero estar en el mismo cuarto donde estaban sus "enemigos declarados", ya que desde que existió el Instituto, ambas casas eran rivales. Pero aun más para los amigos, ya que en Slytherin, estaban los odiosos de Malfoy y Nott, unos engreídos de la Escuela, estos los miraron con desprecio y aun más a Ron, Draco tenía algo contra el pelirrojo.

Al final de la clase, la Señora Weasley llamo a su hijo para intercambiar unas palabras.

-Hola pecas, ¿Cómo has estado?... Siento que a pasado eternidades de la ultima vez que nos vimos-dijo muy cariñosamente a Ron, acariciando sus cabellos, automáticamente las orejas del pelirrojo se volvieron rojas, tan intensas como la sangre; agradeció que ninguno de sus amigos estaban cerca, ¡para escuchar tal apodo!

-¿Mama que dijimos de pecas…?-pregunto muy avergonzado mirando para la puerta, por si alguien los estaba escuchando.

-Esta RON, ¿Cómo te sienta el Instituto?-dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza, su hijo era muy vergonzoso, pero ella lo adoraba, él era uno de sus pocos hijos con los que ella podía tener una charla interesante, ya saben mas allá de las de madres e hijos, sino que el pelirrojo era muy apasionado por la lectura y las artes.

-Bien mama, solo ha pasado un día desde que no nos vimos, tampoco es para tanto…

-Tú no entiende hijo, son mis últimos retoños y yo…-hipo Molly, su hijo que era medio carente de expresiones cariñosas, le paso muy torpemente la mano por la espalda.

-Mama… tampoco es así, nos veremos en clases, y los findes… ¡así que a no ser melodramática!-dijo alzando las cejas, provocando que su madre se sonría, la verdad él y su madre era muy apegados, siempre puso resguardarse en su madre cuando su padre le hacia los desplantes usuales.

-Muy bien… ¿viste a tu padre?-cambio de tema, Molly sufría por la falta de sincronización que había entre su marido e hijo.

-Si ayer, en la presentación…-Ron cambio de gesto-mama se me hace tarde…-le dio un beso en la mejilla-nos vemos…-le saludo con la mano y finalmente salió por la puerta del curso.

-¡Ay el niñito de mama, necesitaban que le limpien el culito!-no hacia falta para que Ron se diera la vuelta, esa voz arrastrada y fría solo pertenecía a un rubio platinado, idiota… a Malfoy. Y párese que empezó su habitual costumbre de molestarlo, todavía no sabia el por que, pero ese estirado tenia lago contra él, desde que comenzó en la Escuela siempre fue así.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, realmente no tenía ganas de estar peleando tan temprano, capas mas tarde… pero ahora no, poco pasó del desayuno.

-¿Qué pasa a la comadreja le comieron la lengua?-Ron caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo para alcanzar a sus amigos afuera, cuando escucho semejante "insulto", hizo un gesto con la cara, al mejor estilo _que idiota es_.

Hermione estaba sola parada en la entrada del Instituto esperando al pelirrojo, ya que Harry se había ido, quien sabe donde cuando termino la clase.

Vio como ron se acercaba a ella e iba negando, también vio como un chico rubio de estatura normal iba tras el, haciendo gestos y gritándole. Entonces entendió que ese chico estaba molestando a Ron, eso le dio mucha rabia, ¿quien era ese apara jorobar a su amigo?

-¿Esta todo bien Ron?-dijo al llegar a su encuentro, este solo lo miro y asistió.

-¡Ohooo… miren muchachos la comadreja dejo a Potter por niño de preescolar!-los tontos que venia detrás del rubio empezaron a reírse como hienas, pero Malfoy recién empezaba-Eso esta mal Weasley engañar a tu noviecito con otro enfrente de sus narices…

Ron era un chico tranquilo y muy pasivo a la hora de las cargadas, pero en este mundo había 3 personas que podían sacarlo de quicio en cuestión de segundos, y esos eran sus hermanos gemelos y el estúpido de Draco Malfoy.

Para el rubio era normal las bromear, hartar a Ron y Harry, con burlas gay, sobre la relación de los mejores amigos, Harry siempre aguantaba más pero el pelirrojo solo hacia falta un poco de inco y se encendía.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! ¡O sino ocupo tu puño como tapón!-Draco consiguió lo que buscaba, el pelirrojo se dio vuelta y le hizo frente, realmente era un tarado este rubio, ya que Ron le quitaba mas de 10 centímetros de altura, y con la mirada que le estaba dando, una que podía helar el mismo lugar, era incomprensible por que este platinado no daba un paso al costado. La respuesta era que los sus otros compañeros de Slytherin estaba con él, típico de Malfoy, nunca iría sin sus guardaespaldas, por esos no eran amigos, eran interesados en su poder, por ello aguantaban las burlas, los insultos por parte del rubio.

-Vamos Weasley no seas maleducado, preséntanos a tu novio…-dijo con mucha dicha, realmente parecía que estar disfrutando el enojo del pelirrojo.

-Malfoy te voy a patear tan fuerte que tan que tus orejas sangres, así que mejor vete de aquí-dijo con mucha bronca, era muy sensible con aquellos de sexualidad el pelirrojo. Y lo único que impedía que se lanzara contra el rubio, era la mano de Hermes que hacia lo imposible para detenerlo.

-… Ron déjalo… no vale la pena…-dijo el castaño, no sabia por que su amigo se había puesto de esa forma, eran insultos insulsos, que no tenían razón, tranquilamente podía darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino, pero no se encontraba allí, tratando que Ron no se tirara encima de aquel asqueroso niño.

-Escucha a tu esposo… -dijo Draco, los que estaba detrás de él, solo servían de decoración y si por las dudas el pelirrojo se ponía a pelear, estos harían el trabajo.

-… ¡Suéltame Hermes…que le parto la cara…!

La situación estaba bien tensa, dos rojos, contra cuatro verdes, en la puerta del Instituto, el pelirrojo que tiraba chispas por los ojos, el pequeño tratando arduamente de detenerlo y los otros cuatro mofándose de lo lindo.

Remus los miro y negó con la cabeza, francamente le sorprendió que tardaran tanto en armar una pelea, ya que esas cosas son unas de las primeras en salir en un lugar nuevo, con muchos chicos.

Se paro entre los dos bandos y se aclaro la voz.

-¿Algún problema por aquí?-dijo con tono neutro, ya que allí estaba el mejor amigo de Harry, pero aun no sabía la raíz de la cuestión y no quería tirarse para ningún lado.

-Ninguno profesor, solo estábamos intercambiando unas palabras con Weasley…-dijo con un tono de lo mas rastrero, Draco.

-Pues de afuera no lo parece… ¿Qué dice tu Ron?-dijo Remus mirándolo, esperando que el chico le devolviera la mirada. Tardo pero le miro a su profesor.

-No pasa nada Remus… este es solo…-dijo con desprecio, se guardo la palabrota que tenia ganas de decir.

-Muy bien, mejor dejemos este numerito y cada uno a lo suyo… ¿o quieren que tome "represarías"?-haciendo las comillas en el aire.

Todos se lo pensaron bien y se dieron una última mirada de odio, pero al final se dieron vuelta y cada uno volvió a lo suyo.

El profesor suspiro y siguió su camino. Cuando Ron y Hermes estaban cruzando la puerta, escucharon.

-¡Cuida a tu novio, Hermes!-grito Malfoy antes de perderse por un pasillo con sus amigotes.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, nunca en su vida vio a un chico tan cabreado, por lo menos en la vida real, ambos estaban sentados en el muelle, todavía el pelirrojo estaba exhalando como un toro, muy enojado.

Solamente opto por mirarlo, no sabia que decir, ni que hacer, cual era procedimiento para esos casos.

-Perdón… ese tonto me saca…

-Me di cuenta…-dijo un poco mas alegre, Hermes, al fin hablaba el pelirrojo-¿Por qué te casa tanto?

-Tu no entiendes, desde que estamos en la escuela, este pelota, siempre… siempre me jodio, no se por que… pero siempre hay algo que me tiene que decir…-dijo finalmente, él era pacifico, pero Draco sacaba lo pero de el-gracias por "tratar" de detenerme… jajajaj

-¡Oye…! Yo solo quería ayudar…-dijo Hermione poniéndose muy colorada.

-Tenemos que trabajar esos músculos, amigo…-dijo el pelirrojo, palmeándole la espalda a Hermes, este no dijo nada pero le quedo doliendo la paleta izquierda, por el manotazo de Ron.

Harry tenía un plan, se iba a acercar a Sirius, ya que tenía intenciones de contarle aquello que no estaba permitido. No le importaba mas nada, ni su madre, ni Remus, si costaba todo el verano para que ese hombre le revele el secreto que contenía información de su padre, igual lo haría. Por ello se encontraba allí, en el galpón con las barcas, buscando a su profesor de Remo. Y lo encontró rápidamente, y en ese instante fue claro para Harry, la mirada de Sirius s ilumino cuando lo vio llegar, fue automático, establecieron una conversación tranquila y monótona, el chico se sentó en unas de los escalones y le saco conversación inmediata, el hombre se notaba muy a gusto en su compañía, y fue fácil llevar una charla amistosa, y eso quería el pelinegro que Sirius confía en él. El plan de Harry empezaba, y Sirius seria descubierto.

Ginny Weasley, una chica muy linda, pelirroja, con el cabello largo y sedoso, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su pequeña espalda, con caderas finas, piernas torneadas y estatura media, se encaminaba al muelle, ya que vio a su hermano sentado en allí con un chico menudo, pero ninguna señal de Harry.

Era una tonta, se repetía una y mil veces… desde que su hermano y Harry se hicieron amigos, a la edad de 6 años, ella suspiraba por el pelinegro, había algo en él, que provocaba que sus mejillas se pusieran rosas y quedara muda de repente; pero Harry nunca dio articulo por ella, nunca demostró otra cosa que un simple agrado, ya que ella era simplemente "la hermana pequeña de Ron".

Le molestaba, le ponía triste, le daba rabia, saber que su _amor_, ni se mutaba por su presencia, aun cuando con los pasos de los años, con mucha practica y esfuerzo, consiguió un tipo de amistad… llana con él, pero aun así no paso nada, Harry la veía como a cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Pero aun así ella estaba allí, con la escusa de saludar a sus padres y a Ron, pero en el fondo solo se cruzo el largo camino de su Academia hasta el campus, para verlo a él.

Pero fue en vano, Harry no estaba por los alrededores, y era extraño, ya que su hermano y él, eran como uña y piel.

Se notaba que Ron estaba muy entretenido con aquel chico nuevo, ya que eran pura risa, no lo quería molestar, así que lo llamo aparte, éste la vio, le hizo un gesto para que se acercaba a su encuentro, pero ella solo negó una vez y el pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco, se levanto con mucha pesadumbre y fue a su encontró.

-Hola-dijo cuando llego Ron, dándole un cálido abrazo.

-¡Enana!-dijo su hermano, alzándola un poco. A él le encantaba hacer eso, ya que mostraba que era más fuerte y más alto que Ginny, cosa que le disgustaba a la pelirroja.

-¡Ron!-dijo algo divertida, había pasado solo un día de no ver a su molesto hermano, pero aun así, con Ron siendo distraído y algo volado, ella lo adoraba, era su hermano preferido. Cuando la bajo, le dio un simple golpe en el brazo-¿qué haces?

-Nada matando el tiempo… ¿tu?... seguramente viniendo a ver al cuatro ojos, ¿no?.. -dio en el blanco, él sabia que Ginny sentía cosas por su mejor amigo, pero pensaba que era un simple capricho, casi un cliché, y esperaba que su hermana se le pasara. Nunca le menciono nada a Harry, primero por que este era un completo perdido con las chicas, y como nunca manifestó algún interés por Ginny, era mejor evitar los momentos incómodos entre ellos.

-Mmm puede ser… ¿dónde anda?-Ginny se lo tomaba muy normalmente, ya que tenia mucha confianza en Ron, sabia que él nunca le traicionaría contándole a Harry sus sentimientos.

-Ni idea, Hermes me dijo que desapareció después de la clase de mama…-se encogió de hombros-¿y tu?

-¿Yo?... como todas están tomando sol y pintándose las uñas del otro lado del lago, me lo pensé mejor y decidí pegarme una vuelta por aquí-la chica iba con unos short vaqueros cortos, y la remera celeste de Beauxbatons, con unas ojotas cómodas-…¿quién es Hermes?-dijo con mucha curiosidad.

-Él chico con el que estoy sentado-apunto Ron, al castaño que estaba remojando los pies en el lago.

Ginny lo miro, por primera vez con mucha atención, ¡ese no era un chico!, ese… mejor dicho _esa_ era una chica. ¿Y era una muy bella, por que estaba escondida bajo tanta ropa? Pero la principal pregunta era: ¿Por qué ella estaba disfrazado de chico?

-¿Esa chica?-dijo muy sorprendida.

-¿Ehm?... aquí no hay ninguna chica aparte de ti Gin…-dijo aun mas distraído el pelirrojo.

-Ron, esa chica…-dijo apuntado con el dedo a Hermes.

-Es Hermes, y es un chico…-su hermana le miraba divertida, ¡como si él no lo hubiera notado, que su nuevo amigo era una chica! Lo miro con atención, la verdad era pequeño, pero no era una chica-… es algo pequeño, ¡pero tampoco para burlarse de él… enana!

-¡Lo siento! Jajajaj… no te ofendas-a Gin no se le iba de la cabeza que ese chico, _era una chica._

-Ven vamos, te lo presento… ¡y no le digas que le dijiste que se parecía a una chica!-dijo con firmeza. Su hermana solo sonrió y se le colgó juguetonamente por su espalda. Ron llevo a Ginny, a canguro hasta el encuentro de Hermes, que los esperaba con una sonrisa enternecida.

Hermione dedujo que ellos dos eran hermanos, ya que antes que la pelirroja llegara, Ron le estaba contando de sus demás hermanos y su especial devoción por su pequeña hermana.

Ella no tenía hermanos, pero pensaba que así debería ser las relaciones fraternales.

-¡Hola!-dijo muy animada la pelirroja, cuando bajo de la espalda de su hermano y se sentó a lado de Hermione.

-Hola…-dijo tímidamente el castaño.

-Ella es mi hermana Ginny, Hermes-dijo introduciendo a la enana.

-Yo soy Hermes Granger-dijo muy amablemente.

-Un gusto Hermes… ¿dime como has dado con mi molesto hermano?

-¡Oye!-como Hermes se encontraba entre los dos pelirrojos, Ron tuvo que alargar el brazo para darle una palmadita a su hermana. Hermione estaba mas que segura que fue 20 veces más suave de la que le dio a ella-no le hagas caso, es loca…

-Si como una cabra, lo saque de ti… Jajajjajaj-dijo muy tentada Ginny. Hermione solo reía de la soltura de la pelirroja, ojala ella fuera así, a decir verdad _Hermes, _era mucho más sociable de lo que ella lo fue alguna vez-que me puedes contar de ti Hermes, ¿tienes hermanos?

-Nop, soy hijo único…-dijo con simpleza el castaño.

-Ah… debe ser lo máximo, sin que estén molestando, sin que te estén custodiando… sin que te carguen…-dijo maliciosamente Ginny, si algunas veces expresaba su irritabilidad de tener 6 hermanos mayores, que la estén rondando, cuando había un chico, que la estén sobreprotegiendo, que la estén molestando, pero ella los quería, ¡y no les iba a cambiar por nada!

-Gracias Gin, también te quiero…-Ron estaba actuando al herido.

-De nada Ronnie…

-¿Ronnie?-dijo Hermes, le pareció cómico el sobrenombre.

-Si… es uno de sus tantos apodos, ¿que no te los conto?-dijo levantando una ceja la pelirroja, eso amenazaba a Ron de una forma muy malvada, el pelirrojo tenia unos cuantos apodos, pero ninguno de ellos les gustaba, y no quería que su nuevo amigo se enterara de ellos.

-Cuidado Gin…-dijo Ron empezando con el nombre completo de su hermana, a ella tampoco no le gustaba que la cargaran.

-Este bien… me callo…

-¿Por qué?... Ronnie-dijo juguetonamente Hermione, y le choco el hombro, ojala no hubiera hecho eso, sintió electricidad a tal roce.

-No molestes Hermes, que te puede ir mal...

-¿Así como a Malfoy?

El pelirrojo intensamente con su mirada azul, sus ojos eran tan celestes, tanto que el contraste con su piel y cabellos, podían llegar a lastimar a los demás, de tanta intensidad que poseían. Hermione sabia a ciencia exacta que sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, le fue inevitable, ya que solo aquel gesto provoco algo dentro de ella, en el bajo vientre, fue fuerte y sacudido, nunca había sentido aquello.

Fue un instante y al otro, Ron hizo una mueca, que hizo muchos mas estragos dentro de la castaña, que la mirada anterior, esta venia acompañada de una sonrisa de costado, donde las pecas de la nariz de Ron, se notaban mas, dándole un aire picaron e inocente a la vez.

Con el tiempo aprendería que aquella sonrisa podía mover montañas, podía hacer que sus piernas temblaran, que el nivel de calor del lugar se disparara a niveles desconocidos y especialmente, Hermione tendría que aprender a controlar ese instinto de lanzarse contra él, que solo esa mueca provocaba.

Aquel coloreo de mejillas del nuevo amigo de su hermano mayor, no paso desapercibido por la pelirroja. Algo estaba fuera de lugar en todo aquello. Le había caído muy bien el chico castaño, si parecía un varón, uno muy lindo, por sus facciones, pero había algo en todo el asunto que no le cerraba a Ginny.

Sus instintos se prendieron, y aun mas cuando su hermano le sonrió a Hermes, había algo en ese chico que le llamaba, algo misterioso, y ella como toda Weasley, era muy curiosa, y aquel evento se le presento como anillo al dedo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Una vez más aquí, con la ayuda de las obras de J. K Rowling y de los que hicieron Young Americans, otro capitulo. Besos!_

**Capitulo Nº4: Historias**

Para él siempre el verano volaba, siempre fue así, aun con clases, o con profesores, o en algún internado, o sin nada de aquello, el tiempo volaba, los días eran largos y calurosos y las noches frescas y cortas.

Con las miles de cosas que se hicieron en esa semana, simplemente no encontraba tiempo para hacer una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo, estar acostado y pensar en _nada_.

Era Viernes de tarde, y al fin Ron había encontrado ese preciado tiempo para estar acostado y pensar en nada, la única luz que entraba en el lugar y le daba en la cara era la del sol que se iba escondiendo en el horizonte, lo demás en el cuarto se encontraba tranquilo, en un silencio simplemente era muy gratificante para él.

Harry nuevamente le había plantado, desde que escucho aquella conversación de los profesores Remus y Sirius, su mejor amigo había pasado casi la mayor parte del tiempo con el Prof. de Remo.

Tampoco se quejaba, él se la pasaba con Hermes, le cayó muy bien aquel castaño, saber que podía leer sobre _James Joyce, Franz Kafka…_hasta _William Shakespeare_, era su presencia, le gustaba. Era refrescante saber que no era el único adolescente raro, que le gustara leer a escritores famosos, que le guste hacer la tarea de Literatura. Lo encontraba interesante saber que pensaba de las clases sociales, de los atardeceres y de las trivialidades de la vida.

Pero aun así Hermes, todavía no le había contado nada sobre su vida, sobre su familia, pero él no iba aprisionar, el tampoco quería contar su _especial _relación con su padre.

_Toc-toc_

-Pase.

-¿Ron?-dijo Hermione, ya estaba oscuro y lo único que se notaba era la luz del poste de afuera y podía ver como las cortinas bailaban al compás de la dulce brisa que entraba por la ventana-¿Por qué en la oscuridad?

-¿Mmm?... simplemente no me dio ganas de levantarme a encender la luz…-dijo mirándolo, la chica nuevamente se sonrojo, desde que lo conoció pasaba muy a menudo aquello y tenia que recordarse que no podía quedarse como baba mirándolo a cada momento.

-Bueno ya me bañe… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Ni idea… ¿Qué vas hacer tu mañana?-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Pues… quedarme… ¿por que?-dijo Hermes imitando a su amigo, y sentándose en la cama de Harry.

-Yo me voy a mi casa…

-Oh… que bueno-"muy contenta sonaste Hermione", se recrimino la castaña-… yo aprovechare para dar unas vueltas con la moto… ni idea…

El pelirrojo solo asisto muy pausadamente, de pronto el espacio se inundo con un raro silencio, como que ninguno de los dos sabía como seguir. Ron no quería ser directo y decirle que se vaya con el a su casa, estaban todo el tiempo juntos, tal vez quería su espacio, "pareces niña, Ron". Hermione no le agrado saber que por dos días iba estar lejos de su nuevo amigo.

-… bueno si quieres te puedes dar una vuelta por la casa… digo si te aburres en el Instituto… pero quedaran los demás… no estarás solo…-¿por que no paraba de hablar boludeases? ¿Por qué se puso nervioso?

-Claro Ron… gracias…-dijo algo acalorada, tenia que salir de allí-vamos a comer algo…-eso siempre funcionaba con Ron, la comida.

-Buena idea…-los dos chicos se levantaron y fueron para la salida.

-¡Oigan…!-dijo Dean, saliendo de su habitación-¿chicos quieren jugar?... necesitamos dos mas…

-¿Qué juegan?-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Al counter strike rojo!-dijo de adentro Seamus, se notaba que estaba muy entretenido con su control, su expresión era muy graciosa, tenia la legua afuera y hacia mucho movimientos con el control-¡apúrate Nev… cúbreme las espaldas!

-Ya voy…-el morocho no era muy bueno para los juegos en grupo, se ponía nervioso.

-¿Juegan?-pregunto el moreno, recostándose en el marco de su puerta.

-¡Si!-el pelirrojo se sentó en el piso sin ningún problema, agarrando un mando para unirse a los demás.

Hermione lo medito, ella en la vida jugo un jueguito, seria el hazme reír, pero sus amigos lo miraron interrogativos, esperando que imitara a Ron. Una vez sentada, miro el dichoso aparato, tenia muchos botones de colores y con cruces y círculos… y quien sabe mas.

-Les aviso, no soy muy bueno en esto…-dijo el castaño cuando empezaron. Costo horrores y mas que una puteada por parte de los chicos, de Seamus en especial, pero Ron con la santa paciencia le explicaba como hacer. Así paso la hora, Hermione debía de reconocer que era divertido disparar, y correr, estaba bueno jugar al Conter, al final no era tan difícil, y muy entretenido ver como los chicos se alentaban o puteaban cuando no le salía alguna misión.

-¡ ¿Qué… mier-dijo Harry, cuando sintió un almohadazo en su cara.

-¿Te desperté?-dijo burlonamente Ron.

-¿Y eso a que vino?

-No se, capas el hecho que nos tenemos que ir, que me dejaste tirado toda la semana…-dijo el pelirrojo levantado las cejas.

-¡Roooon…. Son… sooon las 8 de la mañana!-dijo mirando su reloj de mesa-¿desde cuando te levantaste tan tempraaaano?-era mas que raro que su amigo este despierto, vestido y listo para irse tan temprano.

-No dormí…

-¿Cómo?-dijo ya sentado, maldiciendo por dentro a su amigo.

-Nos quedamos jugando con los chicos a play y paso el tiempo…-dijo sin importancia, era verano y aquello era típico de chicos.

-Oh… ¿ya te vas?

-¿Cómo que te vas?, tu vienes conmigo…-su amigo iba protestar-y nada de constipa raciones o juegos de espías… te vienes conmigo…

-Esta bien…-dijo derrotado, Harry admitía que le había dejado de lado a su amigo pero su misión estaba resultando muy interesante.

Ambos chicos juntaron una que otra cosa, sus pertenecías mas preciadas y sin hacer mucho ruido, se fueron rumbo a la casa de Ron.

Realmente tenía mucho sueño, ¡nunca había quedado despierta hasta las 6 de la mañana, jugando a la play! Sus ojos le ardían, la espalda le mataba, por haber estado tanto tiempo sentaba en forma de indio enfrente de la televisión. Tenía que admitir se divirtió mucho, era muy gracioso y al mismo tiempo gratificante disparar, ¿seria una maniaca por ello? Pero con los chicos se la paso riendo. Era muy reconfortante tener amigos.

La castaña miro la hora, eran las 3 de la tarde, ¡casi todo un día desperdiciado en dormir!, pero valía la pena, era sábado y era verano, ¿Qué mas da? Cuando junto el valor suficiente para levantarse, se llevo una grata sorpresa, era una bella tarde, algo ventosa, perfecta para… para sacar la moto a dar una vuelta.

Así que se calzo unos jean sueltos y una remera azul, su campera negra y sus anteojos Rayban, se miro y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, sus tripas rugieron, estar tanto tiempo en compañía de los chicos, le cambio un poco el apetito, ahora tenia mucha, mucha hambre; compraría algo en el camino.

Sin hacer mucho pamento, Hermes salio del establecimiento, fue hacia el viejo depósito que se encontraba en el límite del campus, con la pequeña llave del candado que el pelirrojo le había dado y saco su gran moto, era un trasto grande y muy bien cuidado, ella se había encargado de cuidarla bien, perteneció a su amado padre. Y era su posesión mas amada.

Cuando se sentó en ella, fue como estar en casa nuevamente, desde que tenia 9 años sabía manejar aquel aparato, como no podía salir andando con ella del Instituto, bajo nuevamente, y simplemente con mucha dificultad la saco a rastras por el caminito que, también Ron le había comentado. Una vez lejos de la vista de los de Hogwarts, se monto y con giro de llave la moto se puso en marcha. El viento y la luz del sol le daban en la cara, pero no le dañaba la vista gracias a sus anteojos negros, le gustaba mucho aquella libertad, por que le hacia acordar de tiempos mejores.

Recorrió las afueras de Castle Combe, realmente era un bello pueblo, en la cuidad uno no podía apreciar la naturaleza como lo hacia allí, encontró una calle no tan transitada pero muy bonita, custodiada por unos grandes robles, donde solo a lo lejos se podía ir la corriente del lago.

Hermione nuevamente se sintió en paz, una de las pocas veces que sentía de esa forma era cuando leía un buen libro, cuando escuchaba música vieja, cuando andaba en moto y ahora había descubierto que también cuando hablaba a solas con Ron.

Pero aquí en ese espacio, en la burbuja que ella misma se creaba cuando viajaba en el viejo trasto, era una de la experiencia que le acercaba a su padre.

Patrick Granger había fallecido hace 4 años, de una enfermedad repentina y letal, dejando a una pequeña Hermione muy triste y destrozada, ella y su padre siempre fueron muy apegados, mientras que su madre, Jean siempre estuvo de viajes. Hermione se quedaba en casa, divirtiéndose con su papa, con las millones de historia que le contaba e inventaba para ella, con los miles de juegos y aventuras.

Ella se quedo sin su familia, y la parte que todavía conservaba, ni sabia donde estaba pasando su verano.

La castaña extrañaba a su papa todos los días, le quería hasta la luna, quería verlo a cada mañana, ella simplemente quedo sin resguardo cunado se fue, sin su hogar, quedo sola.

Fue allí cuando se cerro, cuando los libros, las miles de reglas y normas de etiqueta le invadieron y se convitito en una señorita hecha y derecha, capas de esa manera su madre se fijara en ella, pero fue envano, aprendió con las miles de cartas que mando a Jean y que nunca le respondió, o los mail que nunca devolvió, que su madre nunca se fijo en ella.

Por ello ese verano, en su ultimo intento de ser notada, se corto su precioso cabello enrulado y largo, se invento una identidad y se inscribió en unos de los Institutos mas renombrados de toda Inglaterra _para varones, _además de ser súper prestigioso por la enseñadaza y pompa de chicos que iban en él. A ver si notaba aquello la actriz Jean Granger.

Jean siempre de gira, siempre con alguna obra de teatro, siempre con premios y entregas, nunca con ella.

Si no llamaba la atención, que tu única hija se hiciera pasar por un varón, en un lugar tan prestigioso como lo era Hogwarts, Hermione ya no sabría que hacer para que su madre la note.

La chica creyó que entraría, engañaría a todos y con unas semanas allí, su madre indignada vendría a ver el escándalo que armo, y la sacaría a rastras de allí, pero paso una semana y Jean ni se muto, ni noticia.

Pero con lo que no contaba Hermione, era que Hogwarts era totalmente distinto de lo que ella espero, cuando leyó la información del lugar, imagino un montón de chicos idiotas, creídos y hambrientos, dando ordenes y buscando ligar, si admitía que se encontró algunos así, como Draco Malfoy, y solo una semana llevaba en el lugar, seguramente había unos cuantos mas. Pero conoció gente muy diferente a sus expectativas, como Ron… como Harry, y los demás chicos. Ahora quería quedarse a experimentar todo el verano, mas allá que todos creyeran que era un chico, quería quedarse en Hogwarts a tener algo que nunca antes había conseguido, amigos.

Ni cuenta se dio que había llegado al centro del pueblo, pero su estomago rugió, dándole a entender que si o si tenia que encontrar un lugar donde comer. Fue cuando noto un lindo restaurante enfrente de la gasolinera del pueblo, era muy acogedor, donde había muchas mesas con lindas sillas, un gran mostrador donde atendían a las personas. Sip, ese era el lugar donde atender a su estomago. Aparco en la acera y entro, con sonido de la campanita, alerto a una linda rubia, muy sonriente.

-¡Hola, ¿en que te puedo servir?-dijo muy cantarinamente.

-Hola… si quiero…-miro el menú-una hamburguesa especial y coca, por favor…

-Muy bien, te sientas en una mesa, ¿o me haces compañía aquí, en la barra?-dijo muy sonriente.

-Me quedare-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-soy Hermes…

-Luna, mucho gusto-dijo esta rubiecita, muy peculiar, mirándola mejor, Hermione noto que llevaba un vestido amarillo chillón, con su cabello rubio le quedaba medio llamativo a su vista, y hacia resaltar los pendiente en forma de rábano que tenia.

-¿Vas a Hogwarts?-dijo dándole un gran vaso de coca.

-Aja…

-Yo voy a Beauxbatons… soy "la obra de cariada este año"-dijo con una sonrisa, se notaba que nunca dejaba de hacerlo. Hermione noto que tenía mucha naturalidad y soltura para hablar.

-Oh… ¿que bueno?-dijo dudando Hermes.

-No te lo tomas a mal, me gusta, trabaje mucho para lograr entrar este año…

-Ahaaa… ¿y esta bueno allí?-Hermione tenia mucha curiosidad de saber como eran las cosas en la Academia, ya que conoció a Ginny, le pareció una chica muy divertida y simple. Parecía que no todas las niñas eran bobas y muñequitas de papel.

-Si, son algo estiradas… pero estoy con mi mejor amiga allí… se llama Ginny-dijo dándole su hamburguesa.

-¿La hermana de Ron Weasley?-pregunto luego de dar una gran mordida al alimento.

-¡La misma! ¿La conoces?

-Si, Ron me la presento…

-Que chico lindo ese pelirrojo…-dijo muy soñadoramente, Hermione le frunció la mirada-… pero él solo me mira como la rara amiga de su hermana… je… -dijo con mucha soltura- … ¿son amigos ustedes?

-Si, lo somos… -dijo seriamente, no le gusto que le diga lindo a Ron.

-Que bueno, él es un buen chico… hace un rato pasaron con Harry, ¿supongo que lo conoces?-el castaño asistió-… son bueno chicos-a Hermione le pareció que la chica se colgó, por que se quedo mirando la ventana, ella le imito, pero no vio que era tan interesante para la rubia, la calle se encontraba particularmente desierta y parecía que nadie quería salir de su casa aquel sábado.

Hermione noto que la chica entro en una dimensión desconocida, por que en lo que le llevo comer su hamburguesa la rubia no hablo mas, simplemente se quedo mirando afuera.

-Buenoooo… yo… me voy-dijo algo extrañada, simplemente Luna no tenia ganas de conversar.

-Esta bien… ¿disfrutaste tu hamburguesa?-dijo saliendo de su sueño, con mucha amabilidad.

-Sí… estaba rica-no sabia más que decir, ya no sabía que decir ni que hacer, por que simplemente no sabia como seguir la cosa.

-Bueno Hermes que tengas un lindo día-Luna le dijo, después que el castaño le pago la comida.

-Tu también Luna-sonrió cortésmente, era rara pero buena.

Una vez afuera, mirando su reloj noto que ya era un poco tarde, era mejor volver al campus, montándose al trasto se disponía a ponerlo en marcha cuando su celular sonó. En la pantalla apareció, _Ron. W, _sonrió bobamente.

-¿Hola?

_-Hola compañero…_-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo estas Ron?-sonó muy formal, se estaba poniendo nerviosa por tonterías.

_-Bien… ¿Qué haces?_

-Nada, paseando con la moto… ¿tu?

_-Jugando a la play con Harry, te saluda…_

-Ah… igual yo…-otra vez silencio. Parecía que su amigo no sabía como seguir, se escuchaba la respiración, pero nada más, y ella ansiosa esperaba algo que…

_-¿Queres venir mañana almorzar aquí?_-Hermione sonrió a no poder mas.

-¡Si, claro!-"muy efusiva Herms", se recrimino.

_-Je… bueno sabes el camino, ¿no?_

-Si ya me lo explicaste la otra vez…

_-Buenoooo… nos vemos mañana-"¡Ron apúrate!-Harry me llama… nos vemos_-sonando algo decepcionado, parecía que su amigo quería seguir hablando, corto.

-Nos vemos-dijo Hermione muy contenta al celular igualmente. Luego de la llamada se fue al Instituto, ansiosa que llegue el día siguiente, iba a conocer la casa de Ron.

Eran las 10, mas allá que quisiera llegar antes, sabia que sus amigos estarían durmiendo, por ello por respeto a su sueño profundo se fue para esa hora, primero no sabia si ir con la moto, después de todo iba ir a la casa del Decano de su Instituto, pensó dejarla algo rezagada y luego pediría a Ron que la guarde.

Presiono el timbre, se miro, iba con unos jeans claros y remera roja, no muy grande, aunque hubiera preferido mil veces ir vestida de otra manera, pero no podía.

-¡Hermes, que bueno que llegaste!-la profesora Weasley le recibió, con un lindo vestido floreado, simplemente así no parecía a su apasionada profesora de Literatura, obsesionada con _Rubén Darío, _solo parecía una madre amorosa.

-Buenos días profesora Weas...-comenzó algo cohibida Hermione.

-Por favor no soy tu profesora aquí…dime Molly-dijo muy amablemente-pasa… -dejando espacio para que el chico entrara. Hermione se impresiono con lo iluminada y bien decorada que estaba aquella casa, parecía decorada como aquellas que salen en las revistas de diseño.

-Los peques ya se levantaron, están desayunado, ven-dijo conduciéndola por un largo pasillo, la castaña noto que había muchas fotos familiares, con unas cuantas cabezas pelirrojas, se notaba que eran una gran familia.

-¡Hermes, amigo!-Harry Potter estaba sentado en una silla alta, desayunado en la mesada de la cocina, a lado estaba Ginny, no había señales de Ron.

-¿Desayunaste querido?-dijo la Señora Weasley, una vez que Hermes había saludado con la mano a Harry y con casto beso en la mejilla a su hija.

-Si...pro-… digo Molly-dijo algo sonrrojada la castaña.

-Bueno igualmente te voy a seguir algo, estas muy flacucho…-simplemente eran dos personas totalmente distintas esta mujer, con la profesora de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer?-dijo Harry una vez que el castaño se sentó junto a él, en el otro taburete.

-Mmm… dormí… y vague por ahí, luego miramos unas pelis con Nev y Justin-dijo, muy casual, la verdad que el único que sabia de la moto era Ron, y todavía no quería contarle al moreno, ya que la Señora Weasley todavía estaba en la cocina.

-Mucho más que lo que hicieron estos dos… solo a los jueguitos estuvieron-dijo la pelirroja con algo de arto en su voz.

-¡Oye, que tu también jugaste!-dijo divertido Harry, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

-¡Y te gane!-dijo orgullosa Ginny, pero Hermione noto un leve sonrojo al contacto de Harry, "Ahaaaa por ahí va la cosa", pensó la castaña.

-¿Y Ron?-ya no aguanto mas, faltaba un amigo mas allí.

-Esta hablando con su padre-el tono de voz de Harry bajo unos grados y se modifico a uno neutro, Hermione noto también que Ginny, bajo la cabeza. Parecía que había algo que ella no sabia.

-¿Se puede saber por que te la pasas vagabundeando por el Instituto hijo?-Arthur Weasley se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con la mirada fija en la computadora, pero era claro que le hablaba al chic alto que se encontraba parado enfrente de él.

-¿Por qué dice eso?, si asisto a todas las clases…-dijo algo arto Ron, simplemente quería un domingo tranquilo con sus amigos, Hermes seguramente ya había llegado y el allí encerrado con su padre, teniendo una conversación totalmente sin sentido.

-Hay tantas clases educativas que podrías aprovechar, la Literatura, Historia y Remo, no te servirán mucho el día de mañana-el pelirrojo primero que nada se sorprendió, su padre sabia, al menos que clases tomaba, pero se sintió un poco insultado en nombre de su madre, cuando escucho el tono de su padre le dio a la asignatura de su progenitora. Pero no quería empezar una discusión, no hoy, y menos ahora.

-Según tengo entendido, uno puede tomar las clases que quiera, ¿no?-lo trato de decir lo mas calmadamente que pudo, su padre le sacaba de una manera especial y única.

-Si Ronald, pero hijo esas no te ayudaran…-todo aquello lo decía sin mirarlo.

-Papa simplemente quiero pasar bien el verano, solo son tres meses, luego volveré a la Escuela y estaré hasta las orejas de calculo y finanzas…-dijo algo harto.

-Tu tono Ron-su padre al fin le miro a los ojos, era un hombre grande pero se mantenía en línea, no estaba muy poblado su cabeza al frente, era algo calvo pero los cabellos que le quedaban eran tan rojos como los de Ron. Era un hombre con semblante serio, pero la mirada que ahora le mirara era una mezcla de cansancio y derrota.

-Esta bien, tomare una mas… "Fotografía"-dijo triunfante, si su padre quería que tome una clase mas, eso haría, y una que le encantaba, que hasta el momento no se animaba por que simplemente tenía temor a lo que diría el Decano. Pero la gota reboso el vaso, y ya no le importo mas nada. Y antes que Arthur digiera algo mas, y le arruine por completo su domingo, salio de su despacho azotando la puerta muy fuerte.

Arthur resoplo vencido, se saco los anteojos y miro por encima de su computadora, miro la puerta, por donde su ultimo hijo había ido recién. El hombre se perdió en sus pensamientos, su semblante cambio a la de una tristeza aguda, giro su silla, abrió unos de los cajones del mueble que estaba atrás de su escritorio, y allí en aquel solitario cajón, había una hermosa cámara, algo vieja y polvorienta, la miro con añoranza, pero solo por un momento, luego la cerro, se tomo la cabeza, suspiro nuevamente, se puso los anteojos y siguió con lo suyo en la computadora.

Un gran azotazo resonó en la casa, los que estaban en la cocina se exaltaron, Harry, Ginny y Molly se miraron, Hermes se extraño, los otros compartieron una mirada triste.

-Voy a ver a Arthur-dijo Molly, topándose con su hijo en la puerta que conectaba con el salón, esta le acaricio la mejilla, y el pelirrojo simplemente miro hacia abajo.

Harry y Ginny se miraron comprensivamente, Hermione no sabia que pasaba pero algo malo seguro, ya que Ron estaba muy triste, eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

-Hermes, llegaste-dijo un poco congestionado Ron.

-Si, hola…-no sabia que mas decir, si Ron no la miro cuando le hablo.

-¿Ron…?-empezó a preguntar Harry.

-¡No!... no hablemos de eso… mejor… salgamos afuera…-dijo moderando su voz, ya que empezó con un grado de grito.

-Esta bien-dijo derrotado el moreno.

-Bueno... yo me voy a lo de Luna…-dijo la pelirroja, destencionando la situacion.

-¿Luna, la del restaurante?-dijo Hermione acordándose de la rubia.

-Si la misma, ¿la conoces?

-Si ayer la conocí, comí allí…-dijo el chico castaño.

-Notaste lo rara que es-dijo Ron con un tono mas alegre, parecía que iba recuperando su humor.

-¡Ron, no seas malo!-dijo enojada Ginny, yendo hacia él, y dándole un tape en la nuca. Y empezaron una lucha amistosa los hermanos.

-¡Pero lo eso Gin!

-¡Que no, es mi amiga!

-¡Por eso es rara!-Hermione disfrutaba de la riña cariñosa de los pelirrojos comiendo uno que otro bocado de los pan queques de la Señora Weasley, y no noto que Harry estaba muy enfrascado en su celular.

-¡Oigan… Weasley!-dijo gritando el pelinegro, Ron y Ginny lo miraron, aun luchando-m tengo que ir…. Me necesitan en casa… lo siento Hermes pero te quedas solo con los locos estos…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero por que…?-dijo la pelirroja, y se puso colorada, a Hermione le pareció gracioso y tierno, era obvio que a la chica le gustaba Harry.

-¿Si por que?-dijo Ron, miando a su hermano, con un gesto de "tranquilízate", parecía que Ron estaba la tanto de que a su hermana le gustaba el morocho.

-Ron me tengo que ir… nada mas-dijo misteriosamente Harry, mirándolo muy profundamente, cosa que entendió el pelirrojo.

-Bien vete…-dijo algo molesto.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!-dijo ya saliendo de la casa.

-Saca esa cara de ida, enana-dijo algo fastidiado Ron, abrazado a su hermana.

-Tonto…-dijo Ginny colorada-me voy también… nos vemos Hermes…-y salio, seguramente a preparase para ir al pueblo a ver a su amiga.

-Bueno nos quedamos solos…-dijo el pelirrojo, aquellas palabras hicieron unas mágicas e inoportunas sensaciones a Hermione, una vez mas se obligo a tranquilizarse-¿vamos a afuera?

-Dale.

Una vez en el patio, y luego de esconder la moto de los ojos de los padres de Ron, ambos chicos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, cerca de la piscina del jardín. La casa del pelirrojo tena un gran patio, espacioso, seguramente para que los muchos hijos del matrimonio Weasley pudiera divertirse.

-Es muy grande tu casa-dijo Hermes, desde que se sentaron, Ron no había hablado, sus ojos azules estaban enfocados en otro lugar, muy lejano a este-llamado a Roooon a la tierra…

-Perdona es que me perdí un momento…

-Me di cuenta… si quieres me puedes contar lo que sea Ron...-la chica pretendía agarrarlo de la mano, por que se notaba que el pelirrojo estaba afligido, pero al ultimo segundo se acobardo, no quería asustarlo.

-Es complicado, sabes… yo… ¡grrrr me da mucha bronca-dijo arrancando unos pastitos del lugar.

-¿El que?-Hermione se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y lo miro, el chico no le miraba, solo miraba a lo lejos.

-Mi padre… el y yo no tenemos de las mejores relaciones… somos muy distintos, yo soy la oveja negra de la familia Hermes…-fue cuando lo miro, y noto que su amigo le aprestaba atención, eso le infundió el valor de desahogarse con él-mi padre pretende mucho para mi, como lo hizo con mis hermanos, quiere que sea exitosos y un profesional, que sea respetado y muy poderoso. Todos mis hermanos son buenos en sus áreas, inclusos los gemelos, tiene un ojo para los negocios, pero yo… a mi no me importa la bolsa de valores, o las grandes firmas, o los negocios con los países asiáticos… yo soy muy chico para ver que quiero ser en la vida. El me presiona y me persona, yo solo quiero pasarla bien este verano, pero siempre esta i padre para recordarme, _¡que el día de mañana tengo que ser tan o mas exitoso que mis hermanos!_, ¿Cómo se logra eso, dime?-dijo muy frustrado, parecía que Ron al fin estaba sacando toda es rabia de adentro.

-Yo... yo no lo sabía… Ron lo lamento tanto-esta vez sin basilar apoyo su mano en la de el, y la apretó suavemente, Ron la miro, pensó que se paso de la raya, pero el pelirrojo le regalo una sonrisa triste.

-Gracias-miro nuevamente hacia la nada, dejando su mano allí, debajo de la de Hermes-pero es frustrante, sabes, siempre saber que si quiero ser bueno en algo, mis hermanos me ganaron, los amo, son mi familia pero, siempre esta mi padre remarcando mis falencias y que no soy tan bueno: en matemáticas como lo es  
Bill, o tan estratega como Percy, o tan buen narrador como Charlie…

-No se que decirte, yo tengo a un madre ausente desde… siempre-dijo Hermione sincerándose con Ron, fue el turno del pelirrojo de mirarle atentamente- ella es Jean Granger, una actriz de teatro reconocida, su vida esta en los escenarios, lejos de mi. Yo tuve a mi padre, que era todo para mi, el y yo éramos como uña y mugre, él me cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo, me contaba historias, era un padre sin igual, pero falleció hace 4 años…

-Lo siento tanto amigo-Ron apretó la mano del castaño, notando como los ojos de este se humedecían.

-Si yo también, y luego que él me falleciera, quede solo… ella casi nunca esta, si lo esta, es casi lo mismo, todo el tiempo al teléfono con su manager, o en entrevistas… así que no eres el único con problemas de padres…-trato de destencionar la situación, no quería llorar en ese momento, por que seguramente se deschavetaría su cuartada, aun cuanto lo único que quería era seguir hablo de sus sentimiento y frotaciones con Ron, pero con las mayores de la s libertades.

-Si eso parece-Ron entendió que su amigo no quería ponerse de malas, pero aun así, se sintió mucho mas conectado con Hermes, como su amistad seguía evolucionando-entonteces seremos miserables juntos, ¿Qué te parece?-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Me parece bien compañero-dijo Hermione, retirando a duras penas su mano de la de Ron.

9


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Nº5: Tu y yo hablando**

-La primera semana paso, y el momento de diversión sin fronteras termino… ¡así que todas las mañanas a las 8 am, los quiero aquí!-Sirius estaba muy motivado aquel Lunes, todos sus alumnos de Gryffindor estaban sentados en el muelle semidormidos, con el recuerdo del fin de semana en sus rostros, era temprano, aun se distinguía algo de la neblina, de la noche sobre la superficie del lago ByBrook-entooonces… ¡ARRIBA, ARRIBA… A LA BARCA!

Neville y Dean salieron de su retardo, Seamus y Ron le miraron muy feo a su profesor, deseándole algo muy feo, solo Hermes y Harry se levantaron con una pequeña sonrisa, ellos eran los mas madrugadores del grupo. Así comenzaba la segunda semana del verano, Sirius creyó conveniente tener ahora en mas las clases con cada casa a solas, así cada equipo podía trabajar en sus habilidades, sin que los demás le estén mirando, por que dentro de poco empezaría el Torneo.

Los rojos ocuparon sus posiciones, Hermes se coloco el micrófono y con el sol cada vez mas alto, los chicos comenzaron su lunes, con todas las pilas, remando a no dar mas, transpirando, maldiciendo, pero la naturaleza considerada le regalaba una briza fresca, que hacia mucho más llevadero la practica. Por dos horas estuvieron en la embarcación, extendiendo, flexionando, respirando profundo, gritando, animando, hasta que…

-¡Deténganse!-la pequeña lancha de Sirius se detuvo, los chicos claramente estaba muy cansados, ellos no se esperaron ser levantados con el sonido irritante y perturbador de un silbato, del silbato de Sirius, específicamente Sirius, su profesor parado en su puerta a las 7 de la mañana, repitiendo esta acción en cada habitación de los de primer año. Pero a pesar del espasmo y los insultos de algunos, era media mañana y los cinco chicos se encontraban allí, en medio del lago, a unos cuantos metros de la costa y de su muelle-Bueno caballeros fue todo por hoy… afuera…

-¡¿Qué?-dijo Ron algo descolocado, ¡¿que quería decir afuera? ese profesor maldito que le saco de su amada cama a las 7 de la mañana!

-Si afuera de la barca… no ven que sus compañeros me están esperando en el muelle…-dijo con una mueca de superioridad y diversión, apunto a los de Hufflepuff, que los miraban curiosos, ya que los cinco chicos los miraron también.

-¿Estas jodiendo?-se le escapo a Seamus, se puso colorado y bajo la mirada, se paso de la raya.

-No, no estoy jodiendo Finnigan, así que… ¡al agua patos!-dijo aplaudiendo, sus amigos le miraron feo y sin mas remedio saltaron al agua, era agradable nadar luego de haber sudado por dos horas, se desplazaron con mucha soltura, era un requisito no escrito que los alumnos de Hogwarts sepan nadar muy bien, los chicos.

Se pusieron a jugar carrera, era divertido, todos estaban muy entretenidos nadando a la orilla, pero solo a uno de ellos le preocupada que iba a pasar cuando llegaran.

Hermione no sabia como saldría del agua, ese día se puso la remera bordo de Gryffindor y un saco ligero de hilo negro, por que iba hacer calor, ¿y al salir del agua, se notaria la faja?, esperaba que no, pero por las dudas, cuando ella y sus amigos llegaron al muelle, está salió corriendo como si tuviera un cohete en el trasero en dirección a su habitación.

-¿Qué le pico a ese?-dijo Dean cuando llego, se sentó en el muelle todo mojado.

-Ni idea-dijo curioso Nev, mirando como Hermes ya entraba al establecimiento.

-Es raro a veces-dijo Seamus, todavía en el agua.

-Hey… no lo joroben-dijo algo molesto el pelirrojo, el día anterior, Hermes le mostro que era un gran chico y amigo, y él no dejaría que nadie le insultare.

-¿Estamos especiales hoy?-dijo con sorna el irlandés, Ron estaba cerca de el, y lo hundió, solo para molestarlo.

Fue allí que los chicos empezaron una lucha en el agua, los cuatro se conocían desde muy chicos, no se tomaban muy a pecho los reproches de los otros, por ello cualquier comentario inoportuno, queda siempre en el olvido rápidamente.

Una vez secos, comidos, los chicos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, se encontraba todos sentados bajo unos grandes arboles, a las orillas del Lago, algo aparados del Instituto, se encontraban allí tirados esperando a su profesor de Historia.

-Buenas tardes chicos-dijo el profesor castaño, Remus se sentó entre sus alumnos, a pesar de estar vestido formalmente, cruzo las piernas y se dispuso a comenzar la clase-la clase pasada hablamos de una introducción de lo que era la historia moderna… pero pensé que ustedes-los miro con mucha complicidad-les agradaría hablar de temas no tan pesados, así que mejor hablemos de los escritores, ya se que con la profesora Weasley hablan sobre sus obras, pero este curso hablaremos de lo que les inspiro para escribir tales obras o los pintores famosos o los fotógrafos… que fue aquello que atrajo su curiosidad para poder llevar acabo esas grandes obras recocida, mas que nada lo que ustedes piensan que fue el detonante… ¿Qué les parece?

A Remus le pareció que a los chicos les gusto mas aquella dirección de la materia, seria más llevadera y mas animada y dejaría una enseñanza oculta a los chicos. Dos horas y media, y la clase termino, muchos, todavía no se animaban hablar, como si todavía no tuvieran la suficiente confianza para expresarse,

Levantándose con mucha pesadumbre de sus lugares, estirándose se reunían hablar de lo que iban hacer, otros tenían clases, o se quedarían por ahí a pavear.

-¿Qué tienen ahora?-dijo Hermes, el tenia Calculo, aquello no cambiaria, ni aquí ni allá, ni en invierno… ni en verano-¿están libre…?

-Nosotros tenemos cita con la play…-dijo Seamus, colgándose por Neville.

-Y y con una linda pelirroja…-dijo con tono de malicia y suspenso Dean.

-Yo tengo que ir ayudar a Sirus-dijo Harry, mirando algo extrañado a su amigo, "¿no será que…?"

-… Yo tengo clases…-dijo Ron levantándose muy contento

-¿De que? Pensé que te nos unirías…-dijo Neville, muy curioso.

-No, mi joven y temeroso amigo, yo tengo clases de Fotografía-dijo con mucho entieso y suficiencia.

Neville hizo caso omiso del comentario moradas de Ron y junto a sus amigos le felicitaron al pelirrojo, ellos sabían que Ron amaba la fotografía, él pelirrojo siempre acarreaba su cámara a todos lados. Pero Hermes no sabía tal cualidad de su amigo, así que solamente se quedo mirándolo algo admirada…

-Vamos-dijo el pelirrojo al castaño, ambos escalaron la pequeña colida que llevaba a Hogwarts.

-No sabias que te gustaba sacar fotos…

-Es una de las cosas que mas me gusta hacer… me desconecta de este mundo y me lleva aun lugar totalmente distinto…-Hermione iba maravilla escuchando como Ron, iba describiendo su pasión-… es una de las cosas que te relaciona de una forma especial con los demás, ¿sabes?, yo veo las cosas distintas detrás del lente, con una foto puedes contar tantas historias, puedes ver el alma de las personas, puedes ver sus sentimientos, es una forma pura de dejar un trozo de ti, un pedazo de inmortalidad…

-Se nota que te gusta mucho Ron…-dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa Hermes.

-Mucho-dijo feliz

Se despidieron hasta más tarde, Ron buscaba la dichosa aula, donde esperaba su nueva lección.

-Ron me alegra verte nuevamente-dijo Remus cuando entro en el salón.

-¿Remus tu das la clase?-Ron estaba muy extrañado, nunca pensó que un tipo como Remus Lupin le guste la fotografía.

-Pues si, te esperaba la semana pasada…

-Eh… no me decidía si tomar la clase-dijo algo colorado, no le iba a expresar su nuevo arranque de rebeldía contra su padre.

-Bueno me alegra que te hayas decidido…-dijo muy feliz, parecía que le castaño sabia un poco mas de lo que él pensaba.

-Si… ¿y los demás?-se extraño, solo ellos dos estaba en el salón.

-No hay demás, francamente su tu, no te aparcerías hoy, me daría por vencido y cerraría las inscripciones de este año-dijo con una sonrisa dolida, a Ron le dio mucha tristeza y bienestar saber que Remus solo lo esperaba a él-bueno que te parece si empezamos…-el pelirrojo asistió-vamos afuera…

Ambos salieron muy enfrascados, al último momento Ron salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación a buscar su cámara digital.

Una vez afuera, Ron buscaba a su profesor. Lo encontró al final del muelle con los pies metidos en el lago.

-Aquí estoy-dijo el pelirrojo una vez sentado, con las rodillas pegadas a su cuerpo- esta el mi cámara…

-¿Una digital?-miro curioso el hombre.

-Si, ¿Por qué?... ¿tiene algo de malo?-Ron pregunto algo ofendido, era su primera cámara, sabia que existía muchas mas modernas, pero era una buena cámara, se la regalo alguien especial.

-Ron no tiene nada de malo-dijo tranquilamente Remus, sintió esa leve nota de molestia por parte de su alumno-es que solo… no se… ¿sabes usar una de estas?-Remus se dio vuelta y trajo consigo un maletín marrón claro, se notaba que tenia sus años, pero esta bien conservada. Con mucho cuidado el castaño saco su reliquia mas querida, una _Semflex Standard 4,5_.

Ron muy intrigado miro con mucha intención aquella, singular cámara, se notaba que era vieja, que seguramente tenia varias décadas enzima, pero era muy llamativa a su atención, era rectangular, toda negra, con lentes, y para saber donde mirar, se encontraba arriba.

-Es… interesante…-dijo algo divertido, no sabia como calificarla, sin ofender a su profesor.

-Jajajaj… se que es algo antigua, pero es una de las mejores para sacar fotografías Ron…-dijo pasándola, el pelirrojo al contacto la sintió corrugosa, ya que estaba forrada de un cuero negro, pero es dentro de todo liviana, muy lo contrario de lo que pensó al momento de verla.

-¿Y como sacas la fotografía?

-Tienes que mirar aquí…-Remus indio el lugar-luego cuando la imagen aparezca definida, solo gira esta perilla grande de este costado…-le indico una perilla grande-… u con el revelado, te llevaras una grata sorpresa… son grandiosas… te dan un toque especial a la imagen… mas si son en blanco y negro… ¿Qué?-el pelirrojo estaba muy impresionado con Remus, simplemente era muy estimulante escuchar a alguien mas, sobre su pasión sobre la fotografía.

-Nada… simplemente me agrada a verme decidido tomar esta clase…

-Yo también, te conozco desde que eres un enano, y las miles de veces que te vi escabulléndote con esta cámara tuya, o antes la de tu madre, para sacar fotos a todo lo que se mueve y o no… jajajaj… recuerdo la vez que robaste una del Instituto, cuando viniste a vista a tus padres… y Molly te corrió por todo el campus…-Ron rio con Remus, pero al instante también recordó que ese día su padre le reto mucho, por "haberle hecho pasado vergüenza enfrente de sus colegas y alumnos". Remus entendió a donde fue su alumno pelirrojo, por que-… se que fue difícil que tomaras esta clase Ron, lo entiendo… y me enorgullece saber que estas siguiendo tu camino…

-Si… me costo mucho… la primera semana me la pase pensado si tomarla o no, pero no quería estar molesto… pero un… acontecimiento… me hizo ver que esta es mi oportunidad…

-Bueno pues aquí estamos…

-¿Qué haremos?-Ron amago levantarse para ir a donde su profesor le indicara.

-Hoy nos quedaremos aquí… hablaremos, veremos que te gusta, que nos gusta… que te inspira tomar una fotografía...

-Medio que se parece a la clase de Historia de hoy jejenes-dijo cómicamente el pelirrojo, su profesor le miro severo, pero al instante cambo la cara.

-Oh si… se parece pero esto es un nuevo Angulo Ron, quiero saber el por que, de que te guste estar con la cámara…

-Bueno yo… -hace una media hora le fue tan fácil describir el por que le gustaba sacar fotos a Hermes, ahora no entendía el por que no podía hacer lo mismo con Remus-… es algo difícil de explicar, cuando estoy por sacra una fotografía, es solo yo, mi criterio, me decisión, no hay alguien que me diga que hacer o como tomar la fotografía. Solamente se como hacerlo que ángulo, como quedara mejor, si le tengo que hacer algún retoque o dejarla así, para mi mas que nada no hay mejor foto que la instantánea, esa que la tomas sin mucho preámbulo, es como…-Remus prestaba mucha atención a las palabras de este chico de 15 años, sintiera tanta pasión por aquella actividad-… un pedazo de vida, un instante que quedara marcada inmortalmente…

Fue como salir de un transe, donde se encontraba solamente él, pero cuando despertó, y vio que Remus le miraba una sonrisa franca y de orgullo, sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de rojo.

-Ron, serás un gran fotógrafo…-dijo con simpleza, y aquello dejo totalmente perplejo al pelirrojo, era una frase que nunca escucho, pero se sintió bien.

-Hola-Hermione al finalizar su clase y luego de un largo baño, con unos pantalones de gimnasia y remera gris, conjunto con su gorra azul, salió en búsqueda de su amigo Ron.

-Oh, hola…-dijo Ron, luego que terminara la clase con Remus, se quedo allí en el muelle, mirando el atardecer, pensado en miles de cosas, miles de ilusiones se formulaban en su joven mente-¿terminaste…?

-Si, hace rato… ¿estas bien?-dijo sentándose a lado de él.

Ron se tomo un minuto para responder, y fue como se metiera en un baño caliente donde todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaba.

-Si, estoy muy bien...-dándole una sonroja sincera.

Hermione no supo que era aquello tan especial que le hizo tan feliz al pelirrojo, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con su última clase.

-¿Cómo estuvo la clase?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Muy interesante estábamos empezado con cuentas avanzadas…-vio que su amigó levanto una ceja crédulo-… estuvo bien…-Hermes prefirió resumirlo, por lo que sabia, a Ron no le gustaba para nada las cuentas-¿Y la tuya?

-Genial… no se como describirla… ¿sabias que Remus la da?-el castaño negó la cabeza, muy asombrada, la imagen del serio y gentil profesor de Historia, no pegaba con el fotógrafo-Si él la da, y solo yo estoy en su clase… pero me gusta, es mucho mas emocionante así…

-Que bueno que te gusto Ron.

Otro silencio cómodo, era normal entre ellos, no les desagradaba por que eran parte de sus conversaciones.

-Bueno hablamos de libros, música, de los desastres de padres que tenemos, ¿de que más podemos hablar?-dijo con mucha tranquilidad Ron, realmente quería seguir conociendo a este nuevo amigo.

-Mmm… a ver… ¿desde cuando son amigos con Harry?-aquello le llamaba la atención a Hermione, se notaba que se conocían muy bien y tenían mucha complicidad.

-¿Harry?...uhy lo conozco desde los 5 años, el primer día de clases, fue… no se… empezamos hablar, yo quería un chocolate que el tenia, y me lo invito… empezamos hacer bromas…. Y desde allí, un enano cuatro ojos y un desvargado como yo, nos hicimos amigos… ¿y tú tienen un amigo así?

-No, yo… a parte de mi padre… no he tenido un amigo…-admitió algo cohibido. Ron se sintió muy mal, que un hico admitiera tal hecho que no tuviera amigos, siempre los varones no admiten sus sentimientos profundos.

-Te equivocas… si tienes amigos Herms…-le dio una buena palmada en la espalda, solo si Ron supiera que casi le saca el pulmón a Hermione.

-Coc- Coc… ¿Herms?-dijo tosiendo el castaño.

-Si… Yo soy Ronald… yo soy Ron…-dijo con simpleza.

-¿Herms?... me gusta-dijo con una sonrisa, nunca había tenido un sobrenombre, le gustaba.

-Bueno… a ver… ¿que es lo que te llama de una chica?

-¿D-de las chicas?-si Hermione estaba tosiendo antes, ahora se ahogo, se tomo su tiempo, que podía decir, a ella _nunca _le iba a gustar una _chica, _movió un poco sus pies en el agua, necesitaba encontrar las palabras justas, tampoco no le podía decir que no le gustara las chicas, Ron le miraría raro-bue-bueno… lo que me llama de las chicas, es…-miro al pelirrojo y allí la respuesta llego fácil- que sean divertidas, que sean bromistas, que sean sinceras y ellas mismas…-dijo mirándole muy intensamente. Ron se quedo enganchado aquella mirada de miel, era tan intensa, con sus parpados largos y tan vivos, tuvo el impulso de tocarlos, para saber que se sienta.

Su mano inicio camino hacia los ojos de Hermes, su amigo se quedo muy quieto, mirando con anticipación a lo que iba hacer Ron, pero al ultimo segundo subió su mano y agarro la gorra del castaño.

Ron no supo que llego hacer tal acción, pero se dio cuanta que estaba por hacer, por ello por ultimo se decidió por el gorro de Hermes.

-… copada la gorra…-dijo mirándola con demasiada atención, vio como Hermes quedo medo frustrado "¿Por qué?", se pregunto, se coloco la gorra, y a su nariz llego el aroma a jazmines-huele bien…-y le devolvió, al toque se dio cuanta que dijo-… eh yo no quise…

Hermione se quedo muy sorprendida, aquello fue una revelación, pero cuando Ron se disculpo.

-… esta bien…

-… no yo no quise…

-… lo que se sea…

-... no yo solo…

-Ron esta todo bien…-se miraron muy sonrojados, algo estaba cambiando, se lo sentía, se notaba algo desde el principio pero hoy, fue mas contundente y algo en el pecho de Hermione latió a no poder mas.

Harry llego de lo de Sirius, lañaba darse un buen baño, pero algo que le había inquietado hace unas horas, volvió a resurgir en su cabeza, pasando por el cuarto de sus amigos, el cual tenia la puerta abierta. Dean se encontraba en el escritorio muy concentrado.

-Hey Dean, ¿Qué hace?

-Al fin te apareces Harry… nada acá bajando algunas fotos…-dijo con una sonrisa boba.

-Ah que bue… ¿esa es Ginny?-Harry se paro detrás de su amigo, cuando vio una foto de una linda pelirroja, y la lida niña, era nada mas y nada menos que Ginny-… entonces tenia razón… a la chica que ibas a ver hoy era ala hermanita de Ron…-remarco tal verdad

-Jeje si, me di cuenta que solo tu te diste cuenta cuando dije una linda pelirroja…-dijo muy embobado-sabes ayer fui al "Quisquilloso", y me la encontré con la chica Lovegood, me senté a hablar con ellas, me pareció muy divertida, tan alegre y desinhibida, me gusto… y le pregunte si la podía ir a visitar hoy en la Academia…

-Ah… y fuiste…-el pelinegro esta algo ido, escuchaba pero al mimo tiempo se preguntaba que pudo ver Dean en Ginny, y lo importante que vio Ginny en Dean.

-Si la pasamos hablando, me cae muy bien, y si todo sale bien… pronto estaré de novio con la Weasley…-dijo con suficiencia, aquello no le gusto para nada a Harry. No tenia que decirlo de esa manera.

-Ten cuidado con tus palabra Dean, acuérdate que el la hermana de Ron, de tu amigo…

-Lo se Harry, y también es hija del Decano y una de las profesoras de aquí… veré que onda con Gin y si todo sale bien, hablare con Ron, te lo prometo, se que también es tu amiga…-dijo mirándolo como si quisiera descifrar algo.

-Si, Gin es mi amiga así que con cuidado, ¡eh!-dijo seriamente, pero lo dejo ahí-¿quieres jugar un partido?-señalo la play.

-Bueno…

En la Academia Beauxbatons, una vez que las clases y cena habían pasado, Ginny y Luna se encontraban en su alcoba. No se comparaba a los de los chicos de Hogwarts, esta eran de un blanco, con las cortinas celestes. Su cuarto daba al frente de la Academia, como el Instituto, la academia se encontraba en la cima de una colina, había una gran plataforma para que las chicas pudieran sentarse y tomar sol, no era un muelle como el de los chicos. Beauxbatons era una gran casona, con tres pisos, pintada de blanco, los marcos de las ventanas era azul. Y una de as ventanas de arriba del segundo piso, era la pieza de la pelirroja y la rubia.

-Todavía no entiendo por que invitaste a ese chico a verte, Gin-Luna estaba acostada con las piernas apoyadas en la pared, y mirad de una posición media incomoda a su mejor amiga.

-Ya te dije Lu, me agrada Dean, y quise tomar y un helado con él

-Te conozco Ginny, y a ti no te gusto para nada ese chico… tú estas coladita por Harry-dijo convincentemente.

-¡Luna!...-pero Luna tenia razón, las conversaciones con el moreno eran muy bacías, hablaba de el, de sus juegos, no había nada interesante para ella en sus charlas-… esta bien lo admito, no me agrada Dean, ósea me agrada pero no me gusta, pero que quieres que me quede sola, esperando algo no que no va a pasar…

-¡Pero a ti te gusta Harry, mas que eso!

-Pero a la altura de este partido, es mucho más probable que Harry se enamore de Ron, que de mí…

-¡Ginny! Eso es absurdo, el te quiere…

-Si como la hermana de su mejor amigo… yo no quiero sentirme así, Lu, siempre esperando algún gesto de su parte pero nada, para él solo soy uno mas de mis hermanos… y ayer Dean se mostro tan gentil y bueno conmigo, que pensé que estaría bueno ver que se siente que un chico muestre interés por mi, y por ello acepte que viniera…

-Esta bien amiga, si necesitas probar algo, hazlo pero ten cuidado…

-Lo hare…

-¿Y como estuvo?

-Hablo de que era muy bueno el futbol, que era bueno en la play, que era bueno en esto, en l otro... bla bla bla…

-Realmente no lo estabas escuchando, ¿no cierto?

-No… -admitió sonrojada-… solo asistía, sonreía y comía mi helado…

-Ginny al menos tendrías que intentarlo… ¿esto no será para ponerle celoso a Harry no?

-No…-se lo pensó mejor, era cierto que Dean era compañero y amigo del pelinegro, que estaban en la misma escuela, y ahora Instituto, para ella era simple coincidencia- realmente no, es cierto que es mucha coincidencia junta, pero me gusto que me preste tanta atención, que me llame linda, y eso...-dijo muy sonrojada.

-Esta bien Ginny, solo cuídate… sabes… me gusto el pudin de la cena-era normal que Luna cambiara de tema, cuando lo hacia, eso daba a entender a Ginny que el tema Dean había terminado por lo menos por hoy.

-Si realmente estuvo rico Lunita…-dijo con mucho cariño, su amiga era especial, lo sabia, pero era especial de la forma mas linda, tierna, simpática y libremente posible. Luna era su amiga desde siempre, un día llego en el restaurante y le ofreció un collar de corcho, fueron mejores amigas.

-¿Cómo esta Ron?-era común que Luna preguntara por su hermano, todavía no entendía muy bien si a su amiga le gustaba Ron o no.

-Esta bien, ayer paso el día con su nuevo amigo, te acuerdas que te conté de él…

-Si Hermes… fue al restaurante el sábado... me pareció muy simpático…

-Ciento, él me comento… ¿pero no te parece algo raro?

-¿Raro como?-dijo saliendo de su posición, y poniéndose boca abajo, sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos, se veía muy infantil y gentil.

-Raro… como si escondiera algo, cuando esta con Ron no hay nadie mas alrededor, cuando mi hermano le sonríe él simplemente brilla.

-Ahhh, dices que a Hermes le gusta Ron…

Decir en voz alta era muy extraño, como que al exteriorizar aquellas preguntas y dudas, no lo había pensado mucho, pero cuando vio a Hermes con su hermano sentados bajo aquel árbol el día de ayer, noto como ese chico castaño le miraba s Ron, simplemente había mucha ternura en sus ojos. ¿Pero Ron sabría que su amigo le miraba en forma especial? Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, no, no sabia, su hermano era en extraño despistado y colgado, dudaba mucho que entendiera las miradas del castaño. ¿Y cuando al fin notara tal descubrimiento? ¿Que haría Ron? A su hermano mayor le gustaban las chicas, eso era seguro, a los 15 años, no se media las palabras para alabar las piernas o las curvas de alguna chicha linda que pasare cerca de ellos.

Tampoco era de esos que se burlan de la sexualidad de los demás, sus padre le enseñaron a no discriminar, ¿pero como lo tomaría cuando se diera cuenta de tal cosa?

-Si Luna, eso creo…

-Pues Gin, solo deja que el tiempo decida que habrá de hacer Ron, no te preocupes, él es un chico, sabrá manejar la situación… mira conmigo, solo dice que estoy loca cuando esto lejos de la habitación-dijo con mucha simpleza la rubia, la pelirroja la miro de su acurrucada posición, rio a carcajadas. Luna tenia razón solo en tiempo le iba a decir a Ron como actuar frente a su nuevo amigo Hermes.

Llegada la noche Sirius llego finalmente a su habitación, había sido un largo día, con todo el entrenamiento, con los tres años las cuatro casas; aguantar las quejas de sus alumnos, de algunos engreídos que se las creían amos y señores, pero bien que les dio su merecido, haciéndoles trabajar mas duro todavía.

Pero valió la pena, tenia ayuda, la de Harry. Ese chico desde el día que lo conoció simplemente se volvió inseparable de él, no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que era volver a la edad de 15 años otra vez.

Harry era mucho más calmo y menos revoltoso y mujeriego de lo que era su antiguo mejor amigo, se notaba que Lily se encargo que no sea tan parecido a su padre.

Se tenia que morder la lengua cada vez que quería hablar de Cornamenta, pero le había prometido a Remus que no lo haría, sumado a lo que paso el da siguiente al que llego al Hogwarts.

Lily Potter, perdón como ella le remarco, Lily Evans le había pedido por lo mas sagrado y apreciado de su vida, que no digiera nada a Harry de él y menos la relación que lo unía a su hijo. Discutieron mucho tenia tantas ganas de que Harry se enterara de todo, de lo que le paso a su padre, que era él del chico, pero Lily le pidió una y mil veces que Harry no lo supiera, que el no se merecía el dolor que paso ella.

Y por ultimo a regañadientes acepto, más que nada por el antiguo cariño que le tenía, ella era muy importante para Cornamenta, todavía lo era.

Sentía que su alumno sabio algo, por que como sus ojos verdes chispaban, cuando a él se le escapaba alguna anécdota de sus tiempos en Hogwarts, por ello solo llamaba a sus amigos con sus sobrenombres, para no meter la pata.

Luego de un baño reparados, el hombre se acostó, era una noche increíble, como todas desde que comenzó el verano, solo con unos shorts, y se tiro a la cama, no lo podía evitar , volver a Hogwarts fue una de las mejores decisiones que tuvo el la vida, se sentía como un crio otra vez. Miro por la ventana, ojala le hubieran dado su antigua habitación pero sabia que la ocupaban Ron y Harry, sonrió, eso era lo justo, tenia que ser de padre e hijo aquella habitación.

Sonó su celular, sin amago de levantase, se estiro todo lo que pudo y alcanzo su aparto, que estaba en la mesa de noche. Numero desconocido.

-¿Hola?

-¿Qué cuentas Canuto?-dijo una voz conocida, gruesa y amigable.

-Eres tu… todo bien por aquí, ¿y tu?

-Todo esta cada vez mejor, pronto partiré hacia Inglaterra… ¿él como esta?

-Cada día mas alto, es tan curioso como tu…

-Jajajaj que bueno, pero eso o pudo sacar de cualquiera de los dos Siruis...

-Lo se… estas ansioso, ¿no?, sino no estarías llamando

-Si lo estoy, tengo tantas ganas de conocerlo, de verla a ella…

-Cuidado, ya te conté como reacciono a la mención tuya, y te diré que mí llegada tampoco le gusto que yo volviera….

-Pero tiene que hacerse la idea, ya hablare con ella, veras como le pongo en su lugar….

-Como si alguna vez pudiste _James…_

-Si lo se, pero te diré que disfrutare hacerlo jajajaj, te dejo Sirius, espero verte pronto amigo, como quisieras que le cuentes a Remus de esto, pero todavía es muy temprano. Un abrazo, y si puedes darle a Harry, te lo agrádesela.

-Esta bien Cornamenta, nos veremos pronto.

_Hola gente! bueno me disculpo si ahora en mas estaré entregando un poco tarde los capítulos, es que comienza la época movida en la facu y no me da el cerebro para estar ingeniosa jejenes, pero trato de estar al día._


	6. Chapter 6

_Este capitulo tiene que otra cosa de la Serie "Young Americans"y claro esta de los maravillosos personajes de la exitosa e increible J. K. Rolwling. _

**Capitulo Nº6: Esto es nuevo**

_Sabia que conocía ese lugar, era una pequeña fuente que quedaba cerca de su casa, él iba caminado por allí, el día era agradable, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, miro para todos lados, ya que le parecia que era el único por ahí, cuando noto que había una persona sentada en la fuente, era una chica, lo sabia por su silueta, sonrió, por lo menos de espalda era muy linda, tenia cabellos castaños, ondulados que iban hasta la media espalda. Avanzo, quería establecer una conversación con ella._

_-Hola-dijo cuando llego, la chica tenia rostro fino, unos hermosos ojos color miel y una sonrisa que le hipnotizo, la chica seguía sin decir nada y él no sabia que hacer, estaba allí parado enfrente de ella, y la chica solo le sonreía, ñel creyó sonrojarse, miro para otro lado, la mirada de la castaña era muy intensa, cuando le miro otra vez, la chica había desaparecido y es su lugar… _

_-¿Herms?-al igual que la chica, su amigo le regalo una enorme y sincera sonrisa, muy parecida a la que la chica anterior le otorgo. Y si se había sonrojado con la chica, con Hermes, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo, se sentía inquieto estando parado enfrene su amigo._

_-Hola Ron-fue le detonante para que su estomago sintiera una gran sacudon y quedara una sensación revoloteo en su vientre…_

¿Muy bien que era lo que le estaba pasando? De pronto la linda castaña con la que estaba soñando, se había convertido en… ¡Hermes!, eso de seguro era una pesadilla, si eso era, una horrible y espantosa pesadilla, ¿pero por que le gusto como su amigo le sonreía, y solo para él?, simplemente era raro, mas que raro, era… peligroso, que él Ron, un… varón soñara con un chico.

Seguramente era por que pasaba mucho tiempo con el castaño, ¡eso, seguramente era eso!... pero siempre se la pasó con Harry, y nunca había tenido sueños con él, era mejor no buscar una respuesta a aquel hecho. Gracias a los cielos que no fue un sueño mojado, por que ahí… naaahh él nunca iba a tener un sueño mojado con un chico, eso no iba a pasar jamás.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era disminuir el tiempo que pasaba con Hermes, y listo, pasar más tiempo con Harry, con los demás. Era lo que necesitaba para poder volver a su estado normal.

Pero últimamente el pelinegro estaba tan disponible como su padre, en _el día del padre_, pero igual para Ron era necesario pasar unas horas con Harry, su amigo siempre le ayudaba entender las cosas, así que no sabia como, pero ese día Harry se quedaba con él.

Luego de las prácticas matutinas de Remo, Ron vio como su mejor amigo se escabullía hacia el Instituto, estaba más que dispuesto a seguirlo.

-¡Ron!...-dijo medio agitado el castaño, cuando lo alcanzo a mitad de la colina-¿Qué haces?-se maldijo, "eso sonó estupido, Hermione", se reto mentalmente.

-Eh…. Yo, bueno voy con Harry…-dijo algo colorado.

-Oh… ¿quieres que…-no pudo terminar de preguntar por que el pelirrojo la interrumpió.

-No, yo… bueno voy a pasar un rato con él… ya sabes, estuvimos medio alejados estos días…-dijo aun mas colorado, "¿por que me pongo nervioso?", pensó.

-Si, claro… tienes razón, yo voy a adelantar tarea…-dijo algo desilusionada, era obvio que Ron quería estar con Harry, él era su mejor amigo, no ella, "¿Qué esperabas, si apenas llevan una semana y media de conocerse?"

Se despidieron, ambos con sonrisas forzadas y levantado la mano, el pelirrojo siguió colina arriba y Hermes se perdió para su lado.

Ron casi corrió de su amigo, se sentía terriblemente mal, él no quería comportarse de esa manera con Hermes, pero su cabeza le recordaba que había soñado con el aquella madrugada, y aquello estaba mal.

-¡Harry, espera!-dijo muy agitado Ron, llegando a la altura de su amigo, que estaba por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

-Ron, ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… eh, ¿Qué haces?

-Bueno… yo iba a buscar algo al cuarto y bajaba…-dijo algo incomodo el pelinegro.

-Te acompaño.

-Pensé que quedabas con Hermes…

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué quieres decir?-"sonaste paranoico Ronald", se maldijo.

-No se, por que desde que tenemos las practicas a la mañana, te vas con él, ¿te sucede algo Ron?-se preocupo, su amigo tenia un leve color rojo sobre su cara, y las orejas, Harry sabia que cuando algo le ponía nervioso o se avergonzaba, las orejas se le teñían de un intenso carmesí.

-Solo es que… ¡acaso esta mal queres pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo, ¿eh?...!-dijo muy fuerte y airado.

-No-le dijo sorprendido Harry, "algo le paso, eso seguro", pensó.

-Vamos Harry, últimamente estamos muy separados… ¿que me dices un día Ron-Harry?, será que puedes dejar tu investigación solo un día, para pasarlo con tu mejor amigo en el mundo…-estaba rogando, lo sabia, pero tenia que estar aparatado de Hermes por lo menos un buen rato, algo en su interior le pedía.

-Tienes razón Ron… además hay un montón de cosas que te quiero contar.

Luego de buscar un libro de su habitación, Harry y Ron fueron a sentarse en la parte trasera del Instituto, como la mayoría estaban en clase o en el lago o, algunos perezosos en cama todavía, el jardín trasero daba la serenidad que los chicos buscaban, Harry tenía muchas cosas para contarle a su mejor amigo.

-¿Harry para que el libro?-dijo Ron, una vez sentados en el pasto, como había muchos árboles a los alrededores, el espacio verde era muy fresco, dando permiso a que el pelirrojo se desparramara por la hierba.

-Aquí tengo anotado todo lo respecta a Sirius…-dijo muy serio, imitando a su amigo.

-¿Sirius?... pero creía que estas investigando a tu padre…

-Si, pero se que él tiene que ver con mi padre, Ron…-lo dijo con tanta convicción y seguridad, que noto que su amigo lo miraba no muy convencido de su estado mental, Harry creyó que ya era conveniente que Ron se enterara de que estaba haciendo-¿te acuerdas de la charla que escuche entre Remus y Sirius?-el pelirrojo asistió-bueno desde ahí supe que tenia que acercarme a Sirius, él sabe algo, algo que mi madre no quiere que yo me entere… por ello desaparezco todos los días, y me la paso con él…

-Si eso ya lo había deducido compañero… ¿pero sirvió de algo?-dijo jugando con algunas hojas del suelo.

-Sirius es muy cuidadoso, pero hay algunas ocasiones en las que se le escapa una que otra cosa, lo que él me ha contado, es que también asistió a Hogwarts, que al igual que nosotros tenia un grupo de amigos muy unidos, y que eran la pesadilla del lugar, que visitaban cada dos por tres la oficina del Decano…

-Si, me imaginaba que era así de adolescente… jejje, acuérdate que ya nos comento a nosotros también en clases Harry-dijo con complicidad.

-Si lo se, pero lo no que no comento fue que llego aquí con su mejor amigo, no lo describe mucho como lo hace con Remus, a él no nombra mucho, pero se nota que me quiere contar mas de se chico, lo que si le escapo fue que usaba anteojos…-le miro con mucha intensidad a Ron, como si el hecho de las gafas lo confirmara todo.

-¿Y que con eso Harry?, no solo tu, eres cuatro ojos-dijo cómicamente.

-Lo se, pero fue como lo dijo Ron… -Harry busco entre sus anotaciones, y sito-"Harry, eres tan ciego como tu… como un buen amigo mio", él había tomado mis gafas cuando yo me las había sacado para lavarme la cara…

-Oh…-para Ron aquello no revelaba casi nada, su profesor podía haber dicho cualquier cosa con aquel cometario, pero se notaba que su mejor amigo estaba muy entregado a todo esto de buscar la verdad de su padre, solo esperaba que no se hallara con un callejón sin salida.

-Se que no estoy loco Ron, se que él tiene que ver con mi padre, o con mi familia, me dijo que conocía mi madre-sito nuevamente-"Si Lily siempre fue muy especial, no me lo tomes a mal, pero ella era una esquizofrénica del orden y de los deberes en mis tiempos…"

-¿Conoce a tu madre de adolescente?-eso sorprendió al pelirrojo.

-Tiene sentido, mi madre fue a la Academia Beauxbatons, eso yo lo sabia… entonces ella y Sirius se conocen hace mucho tiempo, pueden estar relacionados, ¿no?-sin que su amigo le contestara-también me confeso que es amigo de Remus hace mucho tiempo, que por un favor a él vino a enseñar, ya que él estaba trabajando en Australia, no se todavía en que… además siempre dice que tengo que soltarme mas, que tengo que dejarme llevar por las pequeñas vocecitas en mi cabeza, que lo llevo en los genes… eso también se le escapo, ¡no sabes como se puso en ese momento… palideció, y rotundamente cambio de tema…!

-Harry… Harry respira… -dijo el pelirrojo, tomándolo por los hombros-se me hace que te estas obsesionando un poco demasiado con todo esto.

-Ron, yo lo se, lo siento aquí-cerro su puño a la altura de corazón-algo tiene que ver con todo el silencio que es mi padre.

-¿Y no temes saber con lo que podrías encontrar?-pregunto muy preocupado por su amigo.

-Yo… -realmente esa pregunta se había hecho millones de veces, una vez que escucho la conversación de sus profesores, pero aun mas allá de las cosas locas que su cabeza imaginaba, mas de las millones de excusas que se inventaba, él quería saber de su padre, quería conocer algo de _James, _algo a que apegarse-Si, Ron quiero.

El pelirrojo le miro largo y tendido, Harry realmente estaba empecinado, así que él le tenia que apoyar, no era una obligación, era mas, un deber, un deseo, desde que se hicieron amigos, Harry había sufrido por aquel padre que a penas recordaba, él mejor que nadie sabia la necesidad del pelinegro de encontrara a James.

-Muy bien compañero, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-dijo apoyándose en sus codos.

-¿Qué?... ¿no piensas… que estoy algo paranoico?-conociendo a Ron, Harry sabia que podía estar pensado aquello, que él estaba viendo fantasmas donde no había, por ello le sorprendió la respuesta de su amigo.

-Si creo que estas loco, como una cabra, pero de eso hace mucho Harry…-dijo destencionando la cuestión.

-Gracias Ron-dijo muy agradecido, Ron era un amigo fiel.

-Naaahh enserio, creo que te volviste medio… cuando te empezó a gustar la estirada de Cho, pero sobre gustos no hay nada escrito…-el sueño volvió a resurgir en su cabeza pelirroja, negó varias veces.

-¿Estas bien?...-pregunto tentando Harry, levantando una ceja, como Ron le asistió la cabeza, siguió-no digo por eso, es por que me quieras ayudar, pero esto es algo que debo hacerlo solo, sin ofender, pero…

-Entendí, tu batalla, y eso… -se puso medio tenso, pero entendió, era la misma actitud que él mismo adoptaba cuando Harry quería ayudarlo con las discusiones con su propio padre. Ron no quería ayuda en ello, él se sabia defenderse bastante bien, era cierto que terminaba por horas enfadado y gritando a todo ser que se le acercara, pero él solo quería hacerle entender a Arthur su punto de vista. Y Harry quería descubrirlo solo.

-Si mi batalla…. ¡Y oye Cho es una preciosura!-Harry agrego, acordándose de la mención de la chica que le gustaba.

-Si lo es, pero cuando esta callada… -dijo muy divertido.

-¡Ehy! Que pienso que será la madre de mis hijos…

-Ni de broma amigo digas eso…-dijo Ron, fingiendo espasmo.

Ambos quedaron un rato mas hablando de nada y todo, así eran Ron y Harry.

Muy en el fondo le apenaba no estar con Ron en esos momentos, le había visto caminar con Harry hacia el jardín trasero, pero el pelirrojo le había dicho que quería estar con Harry, no la había invitado a ella. Era normal, ¿no? Ellos siempre estuvieron juntos, ellos eran amigos de toda la vida, y querían compartir sus cosas.

Así que Hermione por ello se encontraba sola en su habitación, lejos del lindo día de sol que le esperaba afuera, miro al cielo por su ventanal, era de un celeste muy llamativo e intenso, hecho que no había dejado pasado por alto por la chica, era raro que no había llovido todavía en lo que iba de la estación, Inglaterra era conocida por sus usuales lluvias.

Se sentía aburrida, quería salir y caminar, leer, pero no era divertido cuando no estaba Ron para interrumpir su lectura con algún comentario ingenioso sobre el tema que leían o sobre cualquier cosa.

"_No puede ser que estés dependiendo de un niño"_, la parte racional de Hermione se había prendido, "pero no es un niño, es Ron", dijo ella convincentemente, _"si pero hace casi dos semanas, ni sabias que existía __Ron__"_, resoplo, odiaba que su cerebro multifuncional le recalcara cada maldito fallo que había por ahí, "si, tienes razón, pero también es un hecho que hace casi dos semanas, yo no tenia ningún amigo", _"claro, amigo, niña despierta, si quieres que sea tu amigo, primero deja de sentir mariposas cuando él sonríe, y empieza comportarte como un chico, que es a eso que viniste aquí"_, ella misma se provoco que se sonrojara, "yo no siento mariposas cuando él… sonríe, esta bien tienes razón, ¡yo tengo razón!, pero seguro que son las hormonas, es de conocimiento general que uno a esta edad, las hormonas se le revelan un poco y provocan situaciones que antes no experimentaba", se sentía tan bien hablar de esa forma, correctamente y tan informativamente posible, cosa que ella tuvo que renunciar por aquel verano, si se quería hacerse pasar por un chico.

-Lo que vine hacer aquí-repitió, dentro de dos días llegaba el fin de semana nuevamente y ella no había hecho nada para que su madre se enterara de su pequeña desfachatez, Ron la había distraído mucho, y la parte racional de su cerebro tenia razón, ella no podía estar babeando por un chico, que en primer lugar, que pensaba en ella como si fuera un varón, y esta mañana Ron le había recordado que había mas personas a su alrededor, que ellos dos no iban a estar todo el bendito tiempo juntos, y que ella era una mas del montón.

Como de costumbre cuando su orgullo se ve herido, ella actúa por impulso, siempre fue así, en su naturaleza estaba implantado que cuando ella se ve expuesta pronta a ser herida, ella iba a responder como una leona, y no iba a parar a analizar las consecuencias.

Agarro papel y birome, fue hacia su escritorio, lo medito un poco y escribió:

_Querida mamá:_

_ Te escribo para contarte, ya que no se si tu manager te lo cometo, pero me he inscripto en un curso de verano. Es muy interesante y entretenido, esta lleno de actividades y se habla mucho de Literatura, todos aquí son muy buenos._

_¿Cómo va la obra?, no se nada de ti, desde hace meses, con Minerva te extrañamos en las fiestas, pero se que tenias una gira mundial y no podías venir._

_Bueno solo te escribía para decirte hola, y para que sepas que estoy bien. Un poco mas alta y uno que otro cambio, pero sigo siendo yo en el fondo. ¿Y tú? _

_Espero que me respondas._

_Te quiere Hermione._

Así eran las cartas que mandaba a su madre, siempre desando decir millones de cosas, rogarle que volviera, que la abrace para que ella se sintiera querida, pero nunca tenia el valor para pedirlo. Además Jean Granger, muy pocas veces le contestaba, no usaban correo electrónico, por que simplemente su madre aborrecía la tecnología, por ello Lily, la manager de su madre, le enviaba la dirección de correo de donde estaba parando su madre y solo así Hermione podía "comunicarse con ella".

Pensó darle una pista de donde era el dichoso curso, abrió unos de los cajones de la mesa, y guardo la carta en un sobre que tenia impreso el logo de Hogwarts, donde explicitamente decía que era un Instituto para Varones.

-Ahora sabré si ella lee mis cartas-saliendo de su habitación, ni paro a pensarlo mejor, fue hacia el buzón y lo soltó.

-¡Hermes…!-Neville llego a su encuentro-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, mando una carta, ¿y tu?-dijo al chico de cara redonda. Capas no se confiscaría a si habitación otra vez.

-Aquí, caminado un poco, ya que los chicos desaparecieron…

-Si, lo he notado…-se miro las zapatillas, como era tan fácil hablar con algunos y con otros, no sabia ni que decir.

-¿Queres mirar una película en la Sala Principal?-dijo algo colgado el morocho, a Neville le caía bien el castaño, era muy amable con él, además de ser muy tranquilo, no como sus otros amigos que todo el tiempo estaban como perros sin correa, corriendo de aquí para allá.

-Esta bien-dijo conforme, podía intentar acercarse a Neville, Ron no era el único de sus compañeros con el que podía establecer una relación amistosa.

Ambos chicos se ubicaron en los grades sillones del salón, pusieron un dvd de comedia y pasaron la tarde riendo a carcajadas, Hermione supo que Neville era un buen chico, que conocía a Ron y Harry desde los 5 años, que vivía con su abuela, sus padres habían fallecido, no tenia hermanos. El chico era muy tímido pero muy amable, no tenían mucho en común, pero lo que si podían hablar era de las plantes, al chico le encantaban, parecía que sus padres había sido botánicos.

-Muy bien Ron, llegamos, ¿estas seguro de esto?-dijo el pelinegro cuando llegaron a los limites de la Academia para chicas, habían ido por iniciativa del pelirrojo, en la cima se encontraba esa casona blanca, con el gran cartel de "Academia Beauxbatons para jóvenes señoritas"-a que suena a escuela de costuras y eso…

-Pues, según Gin lo tienen… pero a ella no la toma, dice que con lo que le enseño mama alcanza… jajaja ya sabes como es mi hermana-Ron avanzo unos pasos y su amigo lo siguió. No sabia de donde había salido la idea de ir a la academia de las chicas, capas necesitaba ese contacto, así podía disipar un poco esas preguntas malditas sobre de por que el sueño con Hermes.

-Muy bien…-dijo algo colorado, se sentía extraño, sabia que él había dicho que éste verano iba a intentar acercarse a Cho, pero aun así sus intestinos estaban bailando conga dentro de él.

-Harry relájate, solo son niñas, nada mas…-dijo el pelirrojo viendo el color verdoso de su mejor amigo. Justo pasaron un par caminado enfrente de ellos, con sus cortisimos shorts y remeras celestes, les saludaron con la mano y las orejas de Ron se pusieron peores que un semáforo.

-Si Ron… solo niñas…-dijo Harry recuperando un poco de su color habitual-vamos a dentro…-dijo agarrando por el brazo a su amigo, que había quedado colgado mirando en la dirección en que las chicas se marcharon.

Una vez dentro se encontraron con un centenar de ellas, las orejas de Ron no se despintaron para nada, estaban en un peor estado, Ron y Harry miraban bobos a las chicas que pasaban y le regalaban una sonrisa.

-Pero que par tan desagradable-dijo Ginny Weasley cuando los vio en el relleno del vestíbulo, se acerco a ellos, vio que Harry buscaba a alguien con la mirada-¿Hey ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Hola enana…-dijo Ron, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Gin…-Harry imito a su amigo, cosa que provoco un muy evidente tiñe rosado en las mejillas de Ginny-¿has visto a… a Cho?

De pronto la pelirroja palideció, ella sabia que Harry tenia una pequeña inclinación por la chica Cho, pero nunca se había preparado para que él le preguntara a ella directamente sobre la oriental.

-N-no se Harry, yo no soy niñera de nadie-dijo levantando un poco el tono de voz. Su hermano le miro feo, sabia cual era el temperamento.

-Si amigo ve a buscarla tu… se valiente-dijo Ron tratando de sacar esa mirada de interrogación de su amigo, le había quedado mirando a Ginny muy serio, y ella no se quedaba atrás.

-Si, eso haré Ron, nos vemos después-dijo mirándolo al pelirrojo, y avanzo hacia el salón.

-Auuuh…-dijo Ginny, luego que su hermano mayor le haya pellizcado el brazo-¿que es lo que sucede contigo Ronald?

-¿Conmigo Ginebra?-dijo el pelirrojo enojado-¿Por qué contestase de esa manera? No tenias que ser ruda con Harry.

-Yo no fui ruda con nadie, Ron, es la verdad yo no soy cuida de nadie…

-Ginny, sabes a lo que me refiero, tu no puedes hacer nada, si a Harry le gusta la estirada de Cho…

La pelirroja iba a replicar, pero le miro a su hermano, mas allá que le había defendido al insensato de Harry, él también mostró su poco agrado por la oriental.

-Lo siento Ron, ¿y tu que haces aquí?-como su hermano le alzo las cejas, siguió-digo, ¿Dónde esta Hermes?

-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo?-dijo irritado, ya había pasado por la misma pregunta con Harry, y con unos cuantos que se cruzaron en el camino-vine con Harry, no se donde esta Herms…

-Esta bien hermano, vamos al lago, ¿si?-Ginny noto que algo había pasado, capas Ron no era tan despistado después de todo, y por ello se estaba alejando del castaño, o tal vez solo quería pasar un día con su mejor amigo.

-Harry, ¿que haces aquí?-dijo una chica que estaba sentada en un escritorio apartada de todas las demás. Esta chica era muy linda, tenía rasgos orientales, un largo y sedoso cabello negro, como la noche.

-Ho-hola Cho, ¿Cómo estas?-dijo algo nervioso el pelinegro-yo… solo vine a acompañar a mi amigo, que vino a ver a su hermana…

-Oh, Ron, ¿no?... si creo que vi a su pequeña hermana por aquí… ven siéntate-ellos se conocían de la escuela y del pueblo, además que la madre de Harry le había organizados algunos eventos a los padres de la chica.

-Esta bien ¿Qué haces?-dijo una vez sentado enfrente de la chica, tratando de no babear por ella.

-Estoy aquí viendo sobre la historia de las faldas, por que quiero imponer en la Academia-Harry entendió nada de lo que dijo la chica, solo capto la palabra falda, y sabia que en ella se vería bien con ellas.

-Oh…-no sabia que mas decir, siempre era así con Cho, él se le quedaba mirando, mientras que ella hablaba.

-¿Así que te gusta el Instituto?

-Si, esta muy bueno…

-Si a Ced también le gusta mucho, esta disfrutando al máximo ya que este es su último año-el bendito nombre de Cedrig Diggory apareció en escena.

-¿En serio?-claro que Harry sabia pero no queria hablar del novio de ella-¿… y que haces aquí?-terriblemente quería cambiar de tema.

-Bueno este año tome Protocolo, Cocina Orgánica, también Historia Victoriana, y Alfarería…-a Harry le pareció que cada una de esas actividades eran mas aburridas que la otra, pero a Cho le brillaban los ojos cuando le contaba.

-Ginny deja de mirar para adentro-dijo Ron ya cansado de ver como su hermana suspiraba y miraba en dirección a la Sala Principal.

-Si Gin, cálmate un poco-Luna se había unido a los Weasley a hablar de tonterías, Ron la hacia reír mucho.

-No se de que hablan ambos-dijo a la defensiva la pelirroja, ella no iba a admitir que le molestaba por sobre manera que Harry este hablando con Cho.

-Muy bien hasta la tonta Gin… ¿pero no tienes que contarle algo a Ron?-Luna le pregunto, ella estaba dentro del agua jugando con las piedritas del fondo, mientras que les enfrentaba a los pelirrojos que se encontraban sentado en la plataforma.

La noche pasada, las chicas estuvieron hablando que era mejor que Ron se enterara que Ginny estaba viendo a Dean, ya que si se enteraba por otro lado, el pelirrojo podría llegar a matar al moreno o incluso a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué sucede enana?-dijo algo preocupado el chico.

Ginny dejo de mirar la entrada de al Academia y miro severamente a su mejor amiga, una cosa era planear decirle a su hermano mayor que estaba empezando a salir con unos de sus amigos, pero otra totalmente distinta, era en realidad contarle al pelirrojo tal cosa.

-Bue-bueno no es gran cosa-dijo para destencionar un poco las cosas-es que yo… bueno estoysaleindoconunchico…

-¿Qué?-Ron le miro a Luna buscando una respuesta.

-Que estoy saliendo con un chico…-dijo muy colorada-y es Dean.

-¿Cómo?-dijo algo sorprendido, no esperaba tal revelación-¿Con Dean?, ¿Mi Dean? ¡Digo, mi amigo Dean!

-¿Qué otro Dean conoces?-dijo algo exasperada la pelirroja.

-Ginny-dijo Luna para calmarla.

-Esta bien, si Dean tu amigo… desde el Lunes viene a visitarme, coincidimos en el restaurante de Luna el Domingo y bueno, empezamos a hablar, y…

-… empezaron a salir… -dijo la rubia terminando por su amiga.

-Oh…-dijo el pelirrojo, se notaba que su hermana se había tensado, y tenia razón, ya que él junto a sus hermanos le celaban mucho, pero Ginny nunca había mostrado interés por un chico, bueno quitado a Harry, cosa que él pensaba que se le iba a pasar, y parecía que si, ¿pero que su hermanita salga con un chico?-pero eres muy chica para novios…

-Tengo 14, casi 15 años Ron, como tu, y no estoy de novia con Dean, solo nos estamos conociendo, y por favor no te pongas como Charlie o Percy… ¿Si?-dijo abrazándolo por el brazo-El es un buen chico, tu lo sabes… ¿Ron?-le miro con ojitos de perro mojado.

-Esta bien Ginny, capas que te ayude a salir de tu atontamiento de Potter…, ¡pero ojo!-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Ron, y Hermes?-dijo Luna luego de los hermanos se separaron. El pelirrojo le miro feo.

-No se Luna, por ahí seguro…-dijo algo descotes.

-Oh…-le miro a su amiga y vio que ella negó con la cabeza, se notaba que algo había sucedido-… ¿y si vamos a dentro por unos dulces?-dijo para descontracturar la cuestión.

"Muy bien casi todo el día lejos de Hermes, ya creo que estoy bien… si solo era mi imaginación, solo fue un sueño tonto, ya estoy bien" pensó Ron, una vez que habían vuelto de la Academia, fueron a cenar con Harry.

-¿Dónde anduvieron toda la tarde?-dijo Seamus, cuando sus amigos se sentaron en la mesa.

-En la Academia-dijo Ron sirviéndose de todo y en grandes cantidades-por cierto Thomas, ya se la verdad.

Dean miro a Harry en búsqueda de una respuesta, pero este se encogió de hombros y siguió con su comida.

-Mi hermana me contó…-dijo Ron cuando vio que la cara de su amigo había palidecido.

-Bueno Ron, yo… te iba a contar…pero es tan nuevo-dijo nervioso el moreno, a Ron le dio gracias verlo así, ya que generalmente Dean era muy calmado.

-Esta bien Dean, mientras que no te propases con ella…-dijo mirándolo intensamente, no era una amenaza, pero si una advertencia.

-Me parece justo, lo prometo-dijo un poco más calmado el chico, los demás siguieron cenando, ya que a ninguno lo incumbía la conversación de ellos. Fue cuando Ron noto la falta de uno de ellos.

-¿Y Hermes?

-Ah, él no tenia hambre, dijo que comió mucho en la tarde-le respondió Neville-esta en su habitación.

-Ah, ¿qué hicieron?

-Bueno nos pasamos mirando películas y comiendo palomitas de maíz-dijo felizmente Nev, la había pasado muy bien con Hermes, encontró algunas cosas en común con él.

-Ah… que bueno-dijo algo tenso Ron, no sabia si le molesto aquello.

Luego de la cena, los chicos se dispersaron por ahí, Ron fue directo a la habitación del castaño.

Toco la puerta y nada, toco una vez mas, "no puede estar durmiendo a estas horas", tomo su celular y marco el número de Hermes.

_-Hola Ron_-dijo el castaño.

-¿Dónde estas?

_-En la azotea._

-Voy para allá-dijo con una sonrisa.

Subió por una estrecha escalera, que el llevara a lo mas alto de Hogwarts, empujando la vieja puerta, se encontró con un espacio muy conocido por el, sus hermanos ya le habían enseñado la azotea cuando era pequeño, le gustaba mucho aquel espacial lugar, era grande y casi desierto, desde allí podía ver todos los alrededores de Hogwarts y la Academia, y un poco de lo que era el pueblo, siempre hallo aquel lugar como muy pacifico.

-Hola-dijo cuando noto la silueta de Hermes, solo la luz de la luna y las de los camino llegaba a esa altura, no eran muy visibles-¿Por qué no cenaste?

-No tenia hambre-dijo cuando volteo a verlo, le pareció que no lo veía por muchas eternidades juntas.

-Ah, nosotros hace un rato llegamos-dijo Ron llegando a la altura de su amigo-fuimos a

Beauxbatons… a ver a mi hermana…-dijo algo sonrojado.

-Ah, y mirar a las chicas-dijo con una sonrisa triste Hermione, ella sabia que era así

-También je, Harry se encontró con la chica que le gusta, y yo me quede con mi hermana y Luna.

-Ah… yo mire películas con Nev…

-Si me contó, ¿Qué miraron?

-De todo un poco, ¡hasta una comedia romántica!-dijo el castaño, realmente no esperaba eso, ya que pensaba a que a los chicos solo les gustaba las de acción y mucha sangre.

-¿Una película Romántica? Si Nev, es algo sensible jejeje, no se a ti pero a mi no me gustan de esas películas, no le encuentro la gracia.

-Claro a ti te gusta las explosiones y sangre, ¿no?-dijo con sorna, ambos chicos estaban apoyados por el la pared del balcón, no estaban muy juntos, había una cierta distancia entre ellos.

-Herms leo Shakespeare, así que el romance me gusta, pero es que son tan cliché esas películas-dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo algo colorada la chica.

-Si, la mayoría son de esas que el hombre comete un millón de errores, la chica llora por los rincones y luego sin importar lo que paso en el pasado, ella le perdona y viven felices comiendo perdices.

-Si puede ser, pero algunas tiene un buen mensaje, ¿no crees?-dijo sin darse cuenta se acerco al chico.

-Si, pero todos los finalesm wson iguales… veras están los dos protagonistas, discutiendo, diciéndose de todo… y de pronto se miran a los ojos-dijo Ron, también acercándose también-… parece que se vuelven a encontrar, se acercan mas, el le acaricia la cara, ella se deja-estaban mas cerca, Hermes le miraba con la misma intensidad que en su sueño, y ahí allí apareció esa sonrisa sincera que le ponía colorado-y se besan…

Así fue, Hermes se acerco los últimos centimentros a Ron y lo beso, fue corto pero eléctrico, logrando que sus sentidos salgan disparados por todos lados, y su vinetre temblo, Hermione no estaba muy segura pero parecía que el pelirrojo le correspondió. _"¡perdona ¿que estas haciendo?", _la parte racional la alerto.

-Ay… Perdón… lo siento-dijo muy colorada, Ron la miro estático, estaba colgado, anonadado-lo siento Ron…-y salio corriendo por la puerta.

El cerebro de Ron se había desconectado por esos minutos, y no supo que había pasado, y cuando reinicio, se toco los labios.

-¡ ¿Qué fue lo que hice?-dijo agarrándose de los pelos-Me beso… me beso Hermes…-era mucho para digerir ese día. Por ello fue mas guiado por su instinto cuando corrió a la habitación del castaño, que por su razon.

Una vez abajo, paso a sus amigos que le miraron raros, llego a la puerta de Hermes y entro de sopetón.

-¡Hey eso que paso… !-dijo parándose delante de un Hermes que parecía algo perturbado.

-¡No es lo que parece… y lo puedo explicar!-dijo en un grito, se notaba que Ron estaba muy trastornado, ella estaba dispuesta a explicarle, si era necesario.

-¡NO! ¡No quiero hablar de eso… mejor…!-sonó asustado, realmente no quería hablar de lo que paso en la azotea.

-¡… que lo olvidemos…!-termino Hermione, ambos a esta altura respiraban muy agitados, se miraron y trataron de tranquilizar a sus alborotados corazones.

-Si, es lo mejor…-dijo Ron, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad.

-… ¿amigos?-se aventuro Hermione, realmente no quería perder a Ron.

-S-si seguro… no hay problema, ni lo preguntes…-dijo sin pensarlo, realmente tenia que salir de ahí, miro para todos lados y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió- ¡tu eres el hombre!-"una de las pelotudeces mas grandes Ron", se recrimino.

-¡Si, yo soy el hombre!...-dijo muy nerviosa, y vio como Ron casi salía corriendo de su habitación, luego de ver como la puerta se cerraba, se agarro de la cabeza, logrando que sus cabellos castaños quedaron parados para todos lados, se tiro en su cama tapándose los ojos- oh por dios, soy el hombre…

Afuera Ron se dirigía a su habitación, necesitaba estar solo.

-Oh por dios, creo que soy gay…

_Espero que les guste gente, ahora si no se cuando escriba, pero les cuento que a mi de despeja de la facu, escribir esto, asi que capas pronto nos leemos, besos!_

11


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Nº7: El día Después**

Ron aquella noche dio una y mil vueltas, lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas le dejo totalmente descolgado, lo racional de él se le escapo por una oreja. Sabia que estaba mal, su amigo Hermes le dio un beso, el mismo día que él había soñado con el castaño, había algo, no sabia que, que le atraía de Hermes, y lo peor, ¡era que le gusto el beso!

Por ello más que nada, daba vueltas en la cama, ¡le había gustado el maldito beso con Hermes! Era todo muy bizarro, él sabia que le gustaba las chicas, por que su anatomía reaccionaba con sus sueños mojados, con las revistas de los gemelos de chicas en bikini, y una que otra película poco indecorosa, ¿entonces por que le gusto el beso del chico?

-¡Arrrrrrr… no puedo seguir así!-renunciando a un sueño que no llegaba, se levanto, muy despacio y sin hacer ruido, para que Harry no se despertara, salio, lo ultimo que quería de vuelta era a su mejor amigo zarandeándolo para saber que le estaba pasando, ya que cuando llego de lo de Hermes a su habitación, entro tan blanco como un papel y tan ido, que Harry casi lo abofetea para que volviera en si.

Con las zapatillas en las manos, salio al oscuro pasillo, camino en puntas de pies, cuando paso por la puerta del castaño, miro un segundo y siguió.

Cuando alcanzo la frescura de la madrugada, miro a todos lados y como no había nadie en sus alrededores, fue hacia el muelle. Se sentó en forma de indio, mirando a la casi extinguida noche, el lago estaba muy calmo, esa soledad le estaba ayudando, además de la brisa nocturna en su semi desnudo cuerpo, ya que solo llevaba los patancillos cortos para dormir, ni se puso las zapatillas.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?-dijo muy contrariado, realmente no entendía como un simple roce de labios le hiciera estar de esa manera, se sentía frustrado-necesito calmarme-alejo las zapatillas y se tiro al agua, no estaba fría, era templada, justo lo que él necesitaba, ya que por mas de pensar, se sentía ajeno a él, como si él se estuviera viendo de una esquina.

Hizo unas cuantas vueltas, se zambullo, a veces nadaba con mas fuerza, con mas ímpetu.

-Buenos días Ron.

El chico se asusto, no esperaba que nadie le viera, ya que todavía era temprano para que alguien este levantado.

Salio del agua, y cuando sus ojos tuvieron una mejor visión, diviso a su profesor de Historia.

-Remus-este se agacho.

-¿Despierto tan temprano?-dijo sentándose en la horilla del muelle, se saco los zapatos y los hundió en el lago.

-Eh… si… no podía dormir.

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco-se notaba que el hombre estaba muy preocupado por algo.

-¿Todo bien con Tonks?-Tonks era la bella esposa de su profesor, a Ron le caía muy bien, ya que era muy jovial y divertida, ella era profesora de Artes en la Academia.

-Si, mejor que nunca… son tonterías Ron-dijo tratando de convencerlo, convencerse.

-Esta bien-dijo jugando con el agua.

-¿Y tu? Algo que te preocupe…

-No, yo… solo…

-¿Nadabas a las altas horas de la noche, bueno madrugada?-dijo sarcástico-Sabes algo tienes en común con tu padre…

-¿Qué?

-Él también nada cuando esta preocupado.

-¿Hablas en serio?-él no conocía tal cosa, su padre nadaba como él, cuando los problemas lo agobiaban, eso era nuevo.

-¿Y me contaras que es lo que te ha hecho levantar tan temprano?-dijo sonriendo cómplice.

-No es nada-se apresuro a decir, realmente no quería que nadie se entere de lo sucedido en la azotea-… es una tontería.

-Mmm… una tontería, Ron si algo nos hace mal, no es una tontería…

-Pero es que no lo entenderías…-dijo algo asustado.

-Pruébame, Ron soy una persona de confiar, nunca traicione a nadie-dijo con una mirada oscura, a Ron le sorprendió un poco, ya que su profesor era un tipo tranquilo y carismático.

-Es que…-a quien engañaba, si seguía dándole vueltas solo a lo que paso, se iba a volver loco, y realmente no quería contarle a ninguno de sus amigos lo que había pasado, ya que no quería que pensaran algo de él, algo que él no es.

Salio del agua, y se sentó a cierta distancia de Remus, para no mojarlo.

-Veras… tengo un amigo…-dijo nervioso.

-¿Un amigo?-dijo con una sonrisa franca, a la edad de Ron, era muy difícil abrirse.

-Si un amigo, que… bueno, le paso algo que no sabe si esta bien o no…

-Aja, ¿y que fue lo que le paso?-vio que Ron se supo colorado, pero no respondió-¿le paso algo malo?-dijo algo preocupado.

-¡No!-dijo entendiendo a lo que se refería Remus, no se habían sobrepasado con él-… es que… yo, ¡digo él!... le esta pasando cosas con alguien, que bueno no le tendría que estar pasando, ¿Entiendes?

-Mmm…-Remus se puso a pensar, "cosas con alguien que no le tendría que pasar…a él se le hace que esta mal, ¿Por qué?... ¡oh!, es un chico, ¿pero que chico?... Ron pasa mucho tiempo con Harry, ellos son amigos desde muy pequeños, puede ser eso"-… dices que tu… tu amigo… ¿siente cosas por un amigo?

-¿Si… como lo supiste?-dijo muy asombrado, ya que él mismo se había hecho un enredado cuando le contó.

-Se entiende lo que dijiste Ron-dijo con simpleza-mira a veces las cosas no son lo que parece, un sentido de afinidad y fraternal por otra persona, puede llegar a confundir a uno, las sensaciones que causa la cercanía de esa persona.

-Créeme que no le confundió-dijo recordando como Hermes le había besado.

-Oh-"así que estos dos, ya no son tan amigos como parece"-bueno Ron, si tu amigo siente cosas por aquella persona y esa persona le corresponde, no tiene que estar pensando que si esta mal o no.

-Es que… mi amigo sabe que no es "ese tipo de persona"-exaspero-es… solo que esta confundido, por él sabe que le gustan las chicas… -le miro algo asustado a Remus, a ver si había notado algo, pero como su profesor le miro tranquilo y con una sonrisa en la cara, se relajo-… solo que es raro, por que nunca antes le había pasado eso de sentir "cosas" por otro chico… y él esta seguro que no le gustan los chicos.

-Bueno si él esta seguro-"pobre tiene un gran dilema en su cabeza… lo único que necesita es tiempo para darse cuanta lo que realmente quiere"-entonces lo que le esta pasando ahora, se ira con el tiempo y todo saldrá bien-termino con una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Lo crees?-dijo nervioso Ron, realmente quería que las palabras de Remus se cumplieran, él no quería andar por ahí con aquella incertidumbre. Pero si Remus un hombre al cual respetaba y admirarla mucho le dijo que así seria, seguramente iba a pasar, y él no sentiría nada por Hermes, que lo que paso fue un desliz del momento y nada mas. Pero le tenia que aclara eso a él, si o si-gracias Remus.

-De nada Ron, cualquier cosa que necesites hablar, yo estaré para escucharte-ya que le hombre sospechaba que el chico iba a tener mas preguntas en el futuro.

El chico se levanto, busco sus zapatillas y miro hacia el lago, y sin querer bostezo en grande.

-Se me hace que necesitas dormí un poco-dijo adivinando que el chico no había dormido mucho que digamos.

-Si, pero pronto tenemos la practica… así que es mejor que me quede despierto-dijo suprimiendo otro gran boatazo, mientras miraba al Instituto, que ya había unas luces prendidas.

-¿Y si le digo a Sirius que te sientes mal, y duermes un poco?

-¿Lo harías?-dijo muy esperanzado.

-Si, ve a dormir…

No hizo falta que Remus lo diga dos veces, el chico se fue corriendo al Instituto, paso en silencio pero ligero por el pasillo hacia su habitación, notando que por las rendijas de las puertas ya había luz, entro con el mismo sigilo con el que habia salido, noto que Harry ya no estaba, seguro ya nadaba por las duchas, se cambio y prácticamente se tiro en su cama.

Hermione tenia mucho, pero mucho, miedo de salir de su pieza, realmente que iba hacer cuando viera a Ron, ayer después de lo poco que hablaron, ella lo pensó mucho, seguramente el pelirrojo se había enojado y mucho, ¿Qué tal si le quería pegar?, ¿Qué iba hacer ella?

Pero mas allá de la posible golpiza, estaba que ella le habia dado su primer beso a un chico, que creía que ella era un chico, "¿mas complicada podías ser Hermione?", se reto.

Esa mañana se levanto con mucha pasividad, quería retrasar todo, para no encontrarse con su amigo, _"¿seguirían siendo amigos después de tu muestra de afecto?, _su parte racional se despertó. Era una buena pregunta, ¿lo seria?, ella realmente deseaba que si, pero medio que los chicos le tiene una fobia a los chicos que les gustan chicos, así muchas esperanzas no tenia.

Así salio Hermes de su habitación, miro de soslayo la entrada de Ron, pero esta estaba cerrada, camino con mucha pesadumbre hacia el comedor, antes de entrar, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y trato de juntar valor, resoplo, y se adentro al calvario.

Pero no habia calvario, Ron no estaba por ningún lado, "me evita", pendo.

-¡Buenos días Herms!-salido amablemente Neville, enfrente de la chica.

-Hola.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti?-dijo tragando Dean, viendo las enormes ojeras del castaño-¿te pegaron o que?

-No, solo no dormí bien_-"pero seguro que falta poco para que lo hagan"._

-¡Ah no eres el único, Ron no dejo de moverse en toda la noche!-dijo algo irritado Harry.

-¿Qué pasa hay problemas en el matrimonio Weasley-Potter?-dijo con sorna un despeinado Seamus, uniéndose a la mesa.

Hermione casi se atraganta, era seguro que hoy ella recibía una piña, si Seamus pensaba así, y viendo que los demás se reían de la tonta broma, Ron estaría furioso, anoche seguramente no tuvo el tiempo para pensar mucho de lo que había pasado, pero hoy seguro que si.

-Ja-ja irlandés tarado, no, hablo enserio, parece que se enfermo, por que hoy cuando lo iba a despertar, Remus me dijo que no lo haga, que Ron se sentía mal.

"se siente mal y es mi cumpla, no debí dejarme llevar por el momento, eso me pasa por no estar atenta, yo aquí vine a otra cosa, no a estar dejando sin conciencia a los demás", el tiempo pasaba y la castaña se maldecía mas.

No mejoro la cosa a la hora de la practica matutina, y menos cuando Sirius le dijo que ocupara el lugar de Ron, ella era pésima, no tenia ni un gramo de coordinación, y casi siempre se chocaba con Harry, este trataba de ser paciente ya que notaba que su amigo era un cero a la izquierda con la remada, pero Dean y Seamus no se guardaban sus insultos y retos para ellos, poniéndola mas nerviosa y susceptible, los únicos que tenían un poco de compasión eran Harry y Nev.

Para completar la cosa, cuando llegaban al muelle habían unos 5 chicos vestidos de verdes, los Slytherins estaban presentes.

-¡Pero que coordinados son!-les grito un chico morocho, que respondía al nombre Blasy, sus compañeros se mataban de risa.

-¿Dónde esta la comadreja?-dijo Nott, preguntando por el pelirrojo, cuando Harry paso por su lado, haciendo caso omiso al igual que sus amigos, era mejor no alterarse, Sirius estaba cerca y después de todo era un profesor.

-¡Granger eres una niña!-dijo uno de los verdes, a Hermione se le paro el corazón-Eres pésimo para el remo, pero sigue así, es nuestra la regata.

-¿Y donde esta tu novio Granger?-dijo con mucha suspicacia Draco, Hermione no dijo nada, ya Draco era un idiota y tenia que dejarse llevar por él.

Se relajo, "lo dijo en forma de insulto", pensó ya caminando mas tranquila junto a sus compañeros, la verdad era que la mañana comenzó de la peor manera, añoraba que sea sábado, se quedaría casi sola en su pasillo, y al fin podría descansar de la descabellada situación.

Cuando la castaña se encerró en su habitación, suspiro grandemente, ya estaba muy cansada y menos habia llegado el almuerzo, tenias ganas de salir corriendo, esta situación la estaba pasando, lo que mas quería era ver a su papa, necesitaba hablar con alguien que la conociera, alguien quien supiera que ella era Hermione Granger… tenia que hablar con Minerva.

Tomaría su moto, se escaparía del Instituto y hablaría un rato con su nana, necesitaba privacidad, allí no podía hablar con ella, era arriesgado.

Con llave en mano, abrió la puerta, se dio una mirada en el espejo, "solo fue una expresión", pensó, pero aun así se puso de perfil mirando su pecho, no se notaba la faja, se examino el cabello, lo llevo el flequillo para el costado, se miro muy bien, no se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba en el relleno de la puerta, que se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste parado ahí?

-El tiempo suficiente para saber que tengo que aclararte algo…-dijo algo colorado, se mantuvo a raya-…por que anoche cuando me besaste-dijo bajando la voz, y cerro la puerta, para que nadie los escuche, todavía manteniendo su distancia del castaño-… puedo pegarte, pero no lo hice, pero si lo tratas otra ves, lo voy hacer…-se puso nervioso-… por que no soy lo que creo que soy, ¡es mas se no lo que soy…!-se estaba hacinado un marote en la cabeza, Hermes le mirara algo colgado-…quiero decir que se que no soy lo que tu crees que soy…

-¿Cómo?-Hermione se perdió entre tanto balbuceo, Ron la estaba confundiendo.

-Que si eres gay, esta bien, no pasa nada, pero eso no va conmigo…-logro decirlo, era mejor aclarar todo ya.

-Es-esta bien, ya me quedo claro…-dijo muy sorprendida la chica, realmente no se esperaba tal cosa del pelirrojo, dentro de todo fue muy coherente y se comporto mejor de lo que ella separaba.

-Si, solo quería aclararlo…-dijo algo perdido, le habia mirado a los ojos, la mirada de Hermes lo perdía.

-Bueno esta bien, ahora me voy y me llevo la moto… -Ron se habia quedado callado, y algo perdido, no sabia si le estaba mirado a ella o el espacio que habia detrás de ella-así que…-le mostró las llaves y amago en salir.

-Nos vemos después-fue como que se despertó y dejo que Hermes abrió la puerta dejándolo solo a él en su habitación, el pelirrojo miro para todos lados y salio detrás del castaño.

Ron después de dormir un poco, se decidió a que era tiempo de acabara las cosas con Hermes, por ello aprovecho verlo en su habitación. Pero la cosa le sabio por la culata, ya que verlo se quedo mirándolo, sus ojos eran de un color miel muy intenso, pero con la claridad del día, podía notar las tonalidades de marrones que adquiría los ojos de su amigo.

-Estoy mal-dijo saliendo del Instituto, necesitaba aire, pensar, necesitaba estar solo.

Volvió a su habitación y busco su libro favorito y salio de nuevo, capas con un poco de soledad, él podría ponerse en camino nuevamente, por lo menos eso lo esperaba.

Ron le habia dejado claro que él no le gustaba los chicos, por un lado estaba aliviada, el pelirrojo le gustaban las chicas, pero por el otro ella no podía decirle la verdad, además era notorio que Ron , por lo menos por un tiempo no la quería cerca, le dolía pero aquello ya se le escapaba de las manos. El asunto con su mama era mucho más grande, que este nuevo chico que habia entrado en su vida.

Además ella se sentía extraña, extraña en su nuevo cuerpo, en su nueva personalidad, necesitaba encontrarse a ella, a Hermione.

Caminado a los límites de Hogwarts, busco la llavecita del candado del depósito, pero cuando llego encontró sin candado la puerta, se asusto. Abrió con mucho ímpetu, no estaba, ¡no estaba la mato, su moto!, ¿donde estaba?, ¡le robaron! Se puso loca, era su tesoro más preciado en el mundo, ¿Dónde estaba? Se suponía que noo la tenía que tener allí, pero igual testaruda como ella, habia decidido tenerla de contrabando en el Instituto, y ahora no estaba, estaba muy alterada, ¿a quién le contaba? ¿A quién le pedía ayuda?... Ron. El era el único que sabia de la dichosa moto, ella solamente podía contarle a el, pero el estaba e el plan, "aléjate de mi lo mas lejos posible", pero no le importaba, era la moto de su padre, allí su orgullo no importaba.

Estaba sentado en el patio detrás de Hogwarts, siempre aquel lugar era mucho mas tranquilo y solitario, realmente le estaba ayudando estar solo, ya que casi nada habia pensado en lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, la historia cumplió su cometido.

Era una cosa del momento, era algo normal hoy en día, y lo que paso tampoco fue tan relevante como hacer tanto pamento, tarde o temprano necesitaba hablar nuevamente con Hermes, ya habia pasado medio día de la aclaración que le hizo.

-¿Ron?-escucho decir detrás de él, ahora prefería que sea tarde-mi moto no esta-dijo sin que el pudiera hacer nada, se había sentado cerca de el.

-¿Qué?, ¿pero la sacaste del escondite?-se preocupo.

-No, la fui a buscar y no la encontré…-Hermes estaba muy desesperada.

-Hay no! ya se que paso-Ron sospechaba quien la habia agarrado-seguro que Filch la encontró…

-¿Quién?-_¡¿Quién era ese Filch, y por que agarro su motocicleta?_

-El cuidador…

-Noo, yo lo sabía, no la tenia que tener aquí…-miro a Ron y pregunto-¿ahora que vamos hacer?

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo?-dijo sin medir sus palabras

-… perdón no quise molestarte-se enfado, Ron si era como los demás chicos, era un tonto.

-Espera…-dijo reteniéndola, se había comportado mal y lo sabia-… ya vamos a ver que hacer… encontrémonos en el Comedor después de la cena…-Hermes mas repuesto le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa, Ron sabia que la moto era muy importante para el castaño, era de su padre.

-Sirius tenemos que hablar-dijo muy serio Remus cuando entro al galpón donde guardaban las barcas.

-Lunático, ¿Qué te trae por mis pagos?-dijo casualmente su amigo.

-No te hagas el langa Black…-dijo muy serio, se habia enterado de algo muy grave-tu lo sabias, ¿no?

-No entiendo de que me hablas…-el morocho ya se estaba impacientado, ¿seria posible que Remus ya sabia la verdad?

-¡Lily me llamo, me mentiste!-como Sirius solo lo miraba extrañado-¡… hace mas de dos años que no vives en Australia!

Su amigo palideció, Lily Evans, como buena investigadora y organizadora habia descubierto que él no estuvo en aquel país hace tiempo, ¿será que también sabría donde vivió esos últimos dos años? La cosa estaba cada vez mas apretada, si James no hacia algo pronto todo se iría al tacho.

-¿Quiero sabes la causa del por que me mentiste tanto tiempo? ¡¿Somos amigos o que?-Remus le había dado vuelta todo el día, anoche cuando Lily le llamo y le contó que Sirius habia mentido para su admisión en Hogwarts, y que habia dejado Australia hace años, realmente no entendía por que su amigo de toda la vida le mintió a de donde vivía, ¿Qué llevaba a Sirius a mentirle? Sabia que era mas que extraño que Canuto le haya pedido entrar al Instituto, que haga todo lo posible para que lo admitan a él allí, siendo que él no era profesor de Remo, que no era su profesión, supo desde que llego, que Sirius tramaba algo, y lo que le preocupada era con quien.

-Remus, claro que somos amigos… es que con todo el quibombo de James dejo aquí, no quería tener problemas en entrar aquí…

-Entiendo, ¿pero por que me mentiste a mi?-dijo serio y poniendo sus manos en sus pantalones de vestir marrones.

-Lunático… yo… es que…-lo que más quería era decirle la verdad, pero no le correspondía, le había dado su palabra a James, no le podía fallar-… te pido tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?-se extraño Lupin.

-Si, yo… solo tiempo…-como vio que su amigo no estaba convencido-… somos amigos de toda la vida, 'te pido que confíes en mi…

-Eso me suena tanto a James, Sirius…

-Lo se, pero te lo estoy pidiendo yo, por favor Remus-dijo en su ultimo intento, se acerco a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro-confía en mi.

El castaño exhalo largo y tendido, estaba frustrado, y mucho, algo Sirius le estaba escondiendo y no quería contarlo, pero ahora más que nunca, estaba más que seguro de que James estaba metido en el asunto.

-Pues… si seremos amigos confiarías en mi, ¿o tengo que decir confiarían en mi?-dijo mirándolo muy herido, ellos tres eran amigos desde siempre y que le estén ocultado algo-cuanto estés listo, búscame-dijo girándose y se marcho del lugar, sin dejar que Sirius replicara algo.

-James Potter… eres un idiota-dijo por lo bajo, lo ultimo que quería que Remus se enojara con él.

De noche y después de la cena, Hermes bajo con cuidado las escaleras, todos estaba afuera o arriba jugando, hablando, nadie estaba en el solitario Comedor.

-Vamos a buscar la moto, no robar la Mona Lisa…-dijo una voz detrás de ella, Ron tenia puesto unos jeans gastados y remera negra, nunca le habia visto vestido así, para que mentirse, si le gusto lo que vio, pero se recordó en la situación que se encontraba. Ella iba de Jean negro y con su campera negra, muy al estilo ladrón.

-Se donde la tiene Filch, antes solía deambular por aquí en las noches, y robaba el tractor de cortar césped y lo manejada cerca del lago…-dijo riendo.

-No sabia que mi compañero tenia un historial de delincuencia-sonrió, realmente estaba muy agradecida que Ron le este ayudando.

-Toma-le tendió una linterna-ahora shhhh...-dijo entrando por una de las ultimas puertas del gran Comedor, era como una especie de sótano, Hermione se sorprendió de ver tantas cosas, de pelotas, frisbees, bicicletas y alguna que otra cosa un poco indecorosa, como una muñeca inflable. Bajaron con cuidado, estaba oscuro, pero con la luz tenue de la linterna se podía distinguir las cosas y entre medio de todas aquellas cosas estaba su moto.

Su corazón volvió a latir con el mismo ritmo que siempre. Ambos llegaron a la moto.

-Por ahí esta la puerta que lleva afuera-informo Ron, cuando estaban por empezar a empujar la maquina, una luz en el fondo se encendió. Ambos por instinto se agacharon, pudieron notar que un hombre ya de avanzada edad entraba en la pequeña oficina que habia en el lugar, que llevaba en brazos una gata, con el.

-¿Y ahora estamos varados aquí?-dijo preocupado Hermes.

-No son las 10 en punto…

-¿Su turno termino?-estaba esperanzada.

-No, es la hora de su novela…-dijo mirando hacia la dirección del anciano que estaba acariciando su gata-nunca se pierde un episodio, incluso a veces llora, te lo juro-dijo riendo.

-¿Qué haces?-se escucho la voz gruesa de del cuidador, los dos chicos se agacharon aun mas, esperando que no los descubran-¡… José esta enamorado de ti, no de ella…!-le grito a la televisión que tenia, los chicos hicieron todo los posible para no tirarse en el piso de la risa, a Ron le costaba mas que a Hermes.

-¡Shhhhhh, Ron!-dijo mordiéndose el labio, era muy cómico ver como el pelirrojo se ponía colorado de la presión que hacia para no largar una carcajada-vamos…él chico no podía hablar si que una risa saliera disparada, solo asistió.

Agachados y con mucho cuidado fueron arrastrando la motocicleta hasta la puerta trasera, cuando la sacaron a la tranquila noche, llegaron al costado más oscuro de Hogwarts, esta parte estaba más que nasa cubierta por la vegetación y el bosque que custodiaba parte del Instituto.

-Al fin salimos…-dijo Ron tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se tuvo que aguantar mucho para no reírse y ser descubierto-… te dije, Filch lo que único que quiere mas que sus novelas, es su odiosa gata la Señora Norris… gata de porquería, siempre metiéndose en el camino…

-Jajajaj… ¿en serio?-Hermione ya habia reaccionado, estaba sola otra vez con Ron, después de todo un día evitándose, después del momento mas incomodo para los dos, bueno para Ron, ya que él era el único que no sabia la verdad.

-Si…-dijo recuperando el aliento después de una buena y sonora carcajada-… si…-se dio cuenta que estaba solo con Hermes, luego de todo lo que paso, de eso parecía una eternidad, se sentía incomodo, lo sabia, también sabia que él lo sabia también, y le molestaba, él no quería sentirse así, Herms fue y era un gran amigo, era con uno de los pocos que se pudo confesar los problemas con su padre y las constantes presiones de ser mejor que sus hermanos, con uno de los mejores que se llevaba y compartía gustos, él no podía tirar una buena amistad que había empezado tan bien, no quería.

-Jejje podemos reemplazar a los actores de misión imposible-dijo en broma, realmente quería pasar tiempo con el pelirrojo, y estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para que el momento incomodo llegara.

-Si, pero tampoco teníamos un villano tan astuto, si le ponías una de esas novelas empalagosas seguro que se olvidaba de nosotros-siguió la broma del castaño, él tampoco quería que llegara _ese _momento. Ambos se miraron, ambos entendieron que ya podían dar mas vueltas.

-Mira Ron, esta mañana dijiste que yo era gay… -dijo mirándolo con mucha intensidad, quería dejarle claro a él que ella no era gay, que no tenia que ponerse en guardia cuando ella estuviera cerca de él-… pues no lo soy… no soy gay… eso te lo aseguro-le miro seriamente-… lo que paso ayer, fue una tontería, un desliz, un momento que yo ya lo olvide-sabia que era una mentira, pero no quería perder lo único que Ron le podía ofrecer, su amistad-… así que no tienes que sentirte raro cerca de mi.

-… pues lo estoy-le miro muy serio, pero su semblante cambio cuando él castaño agacho la mirada-… estoy tratando de lo estarlo… -nuevamente Hermes le miro-… solo me costara un poco adaptarme… ¿si?, pero nosotros seguimos siendo amigos, lo de hoy… también yo ya lo olvide-él también mentía, no se olvido lo que le dijo al chico, él realmente no quería pegarlo, solo fue llevado por el momento.

-Esta bien… esta todo bien, entonces…-dijo mucho mas relajada, sabia que ya no tenían que seguir hablando del tema-… ¿y ahora que hago, donde la escondo?-acariciando el asiento de la moto.

-…y tendrás que esconderlo en otro lugar… mmm… en el sótano de mi casa lo puedes meter… como casi no estamos en casa, mis padres están aquí, mi padre en su mundo y mis hermanos ya ni se aparecen.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, vamos tampoco es para tanto… además todavía me debes una vuelta…-dejo alzando las cejas de modo de evidencia.

-Lo se… ¿Cómo hacemos?-pregunto muy contenta, sabia que en la casa de su amigo su tesoro estaría a salvo.

-Lo dejamos en el lugar de siempre y mañana te la llevas a casa… así de simple…

-Esta bien, muchas gracias Ron-dijo muy feliz, mas que nada quería darle un gran abrazo, esos que estrangula, pero sabia que no podía, así que le tendió la mano, como buen compañero, Ron la miro y sonrió de lado, lucho para que su propia cara no le delate la gran alegría que sentía al ver _esa_ sonrisa, pero el destino fue generoso y le regalo un gran aprieto, mostrándole que Ron todavía la apreciaba.

Harry estaba con los demás de lo mas campante, jugando a la play, le estaban dando una golpiza a Dean y Seams, con Neville.

-¿Qué paso Finnigan, te olvidaste como se juega al fútbol?-imitando la voz burlona de su amigo arenoso.

-Cállate Potter-dijo muy cabreado Seamus. Cuando Harry iba a replicar su celular sonó, calmo a sus alborotados amigos, viendo que estos no se callaban, salios al pasillo.

-¿Hola?

_-Hola cielo…_-dijo una voz muy conocida para él

-¡Mama!-dijo muy contento-tanto tiempo sin llamarme…

_-Lo se hijo querido, perdóname, sabes como es la cosa_-dijo Lily, la escuchaba contenta.

-Si mama lo se, ¿Cómo estas, que me cuentas?

_-¿Mmm y si te cuento mañana en el almuerzo?-_soltando una risita cómplice.

-¡¿Qué… en serio?-Harry se puso muy contenta, la ultima vez que la vio fue en las en las fiestas, ya la estaba extrañando mas de la cuenta, con todo lo que estaba viviendo.

-_Si Harry, mañana estaré en casa, y tu también, ¿no?_

-¡Si mama, nos vemos mañana!-ya quería que sea mañana.

_-Nos vemos hijo, te quiero._

-Y yo a ti.

Mañana vería a su madre, y trataría de sacarle algo de la información de Sirius, de Remus y de su padre. Sea como sea, era tiempo que su madre empiece a responderle unas cuantas preguntas.

_Hola! Aquí esta este capitulo, ya todos querían que Hermes le diga la verdad a Ron, pero nup… jijiji tengo mas planes para estos dos, faltan muchas cosas, muchos misterios tienen que tratarse entre medio._

_Me encanta esta historia mas que cualquiera, me hace acordar a mis amigos a esa edad, jejeje… gracias por los comentarios… besos a todos!_

9


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Nº8: Recapitulando 1º Parte**

El sábado llego, para muchos era tirarse a jugar a play, buscar a la novia del momento o buscar un ligue por ahí, otros ver a sus familias o amigos, entre esos, estaba Ron, mas allá que sabia que en su casa estaría su padre, él añoraba estar en su hogar y su monótona tranquilidad, esa semana fue cargada de muchas vivencias, algunas que nunca se había imaginado que le iban a pasar, pero pasaron, y ahora lo único que quería era a su madre cariñosa, su hermana molesta y su padre ausente.

Para Hermione era un fin de semana lejos de lo que sea el tema de "Ron-beso/soy-gay-o no", un tiempo para ella, para reencontrarse.

Para Harry era verle a su madre otra vez, y capas, muy probable, la respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas.

Los dormitorios nuevamente quedaron casi desiertos, solo andaba uno que otro de años mas grandes, haciendo quien sabe que cosas; así que la castaña de Hogwarts estaba casi sola, aprovechando tal arrebato, fue en búsqueda de su recuperada moto, la cual fue rescatada airosamente por ella y Ron en la noche. Fue inevitable, su cara se contrajo en una hermosa y tierna sonrisa, pero el espejo le devolvió a la realidad, ella se encontraba en unos jean demasiado holgados para su figura y una remera que prácticamente entraba dos veces, si, ella era un chico, y Ron le había recalcado que no le gustaban los chicos.

Se concentro en su plan, el cual era estar todo el día fuera del campus, haría lo que sea, recorrería los alrededores, deambularía por el pueblo, pero en Hogwarts no se quedaría, aun si llovía. Además quería hablar tranquila con Minerva, y solo lo haría cuando le separaran muchos metros del campus.

Harry había llegado lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dieron, tenia muchas ganas de encontrarse con su madre, la había extrañado mucho, y por muchos motivos tenia ganas de hablar con ella, de muchas cosas.

Cuando llego a su casa, la cual era algo parecida a la de Ron, por afuera, pero su madre tenia un gusto un poco mas moderno que la Señora Weasley, sin contar que en su patio estaba una casa pequeña, que pertenecía al cuidador, ya que como solo era él y su madre, la cual viajaba mucho durante el año y él estaba en la escuela la mayor parte del tiempo, Lily había contratado hace unos cuantos años a Hagrid, el cuidador.

Cuando el pelinegro se dio cuanta que no había nadie en casa, se desilusiono un poco, pero los bolsos de su madre estaban, así que seguramente llegaría pronto. Salió en búsqueda de Hagrid, para hablar un poco con el hombre.

-¡¿Hola?-dijo llegando a la puerta del cuidador, estaba abierta.

-¿Harry?-salió a su encuentro un gran hombre, ya que era un hombre con todas las letras, Harry no creía conocer a nadie más robusto y alto que su casero. El hombre contaba con una altura casi desopilante, con pelo castaño oscuro crespado, que era recogida en una cola y gran barba.

-Harry muchacho, me asustaste, tu madre dejo abierta la puerta y yo estaba en el jardín con Fang…-dijo palmeando su espalda, el chico tuvo que abstenerse de toser, casi le saco un pulmón de lugar.

-Ah…. Jeje ¿Cómo estas Hagrid?-Harry iba a entrar, pero pronto fue retenido por un gran perro negro-¡Fang… amigo… como estas…!-se tomo su tiempo para acariciar al sabueso.

-Te extraña… la casa esta tan vacía sin ti…-dijo soñadoramente el hombre castaño.

-Si… yo también extraño, pero no estoy lejos, solo estoy en Hogwarts…-dijo de modo de disculpa el chico, se sentó en uno de los escalones que llevaban al jardín- además…

-¡ ¿Quien dejo sus cosas tiradas en el living?

-Uhy creo que ese fuiste tú-le apunto Hagrid con una sonrisa, siguiendo con sus cosas, sabia que el chico extrañaba a su madre. Harry se levanto y fue en búsqueda de su madre.

-¡Yo!-dijo dándole un gran abrazo a su madre y alzándola un poco y haciéndole girar una vez.

-¡Harry!...-rio Lily, era una mujer muy hermosa, pelirroja, con el pelo lacio y unos enormes, bellos y destellantes ojos verdes, y silueta envidiable-…hijo que grande estas y alto… estas… estas… eres hermoso hijo-Lily se había emocionada.

-Je gracias mama…-se puso colorado-… fuiste al mercado…

-Si… hare tarta de maleza para el postre, ¿te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!...-era su tarta favorita, y si su madre lo cocinaba, sabia que saldría exquisita.

-Bueno, ven cuéntame como te esta yendo en el Instituto-Lily tenia mucha curiosidad sobre lo que tenia que decirle su hijo.

-Esta bien… -mientras su madre se ponía a cocinar, Harry se sentó en la mesada de la cocina a relatarle muy cuidadosamente sus dos primeras semanas en Hogwarts. A el pelinegro le daba gracia su madre, ya que Lily era una mujer muy distinta en su casa, y era otra en su labor; cuando estaba en casa, ella andada de short y remeras, cocinando, limpiando, leyendo, y después estaba la mujer de negocios, metidas en los trajes negros, discutiendo para que sus clientes tengan el trato preferencial y que no anden creando rumores de ellos-…Mmm estoy en Gryffindor, comparto cuarto con Ron…también están Nev, Seamus y Dean… Mmm… estamos a full con la practicas de Remo, por el Torneo de este año, ¡ah me llevo muy buen con mi profesor de Remo, sabes es nuevo llego este año a Hogwarts-Harry estaba muy atento a la mención de Sirius-… se llama Sirius Black, ¿te suena?

-… ¿Black?-Lily mantuvo su cara de casualidad-… puede ser, ¿por?

-Por que él hablando de sus tiempos en el Instituto, me comento que te conocía-le miro intensamente, su madre se puso a cortar verduras, él estaba jugando con el salero, necesitaba algo para liberar su tensión, estaba al borde de las ganas, recién había llegado su madre, pero solo tenia el fin de semana, no sabia cuanto tiempo se quedaría Lily.

-¡Ah si, Sirius!, él cursaba en mis tiempos Hogwarts, cuando yo asistía a Beauxbatons…-Lily sonrió forzado, "matare a Canuto" pensó-era unos cuantos, él estaba con Remus…

-Si, pero se ve que te conoce bien, ya que me dijo que describió muy bien jejeje…

-¿Así como?

-Que eras súper ordenada, y aplicada ¿ya desde esa edad mama?

-Harry…-le miro feo, su hijo le sonrió inocentemente, le hacia recordar tanto a él.

-¿Qué?-le daba gracia la cara de su madre.

-Descarado…-hace mucho tiempo no usaba esa palabra, y casualmente lo hacia a la edad de su hijo, y con alguien muy parecido a él.

-Bueno… ¿entonces lo conoces?-Harry quería volver al tema Sirius, estaba arriesgando bastante, iba ir hasta el final-¿bueno?

-¿Y bueno, que hijo?

-Lo conocías-su madre asistió-… ¿Qué, fue un novio o que?-podría ser una probabilidad.

-¡ ¿Qué?... ¿yo con Canuto?-al momento que lo dijo, supo que se paso de la raya, lo llamo por su sobrenombre.

Harry sabía que se refería a Sirius, por que le había escuchado a Remus llamarlo así, y al parecer su madre también.

-Aja…-todo estaba cerrando.

-¡No!... Sirius era muy mujeriego para mi gusto… él… era muy juvenil, muy adolecente, nunca me gusto…

-Ah…-se alivio bastante Harry-¿pero eran amigos?

-Eh… si…-Lily sabia que podía hablar de Sirius con Harry, ya que era una realidad que él y su hijo se relacionaban, Remus le había dicho, también lo noto por la forma en que Harry hablaba de él, se llevaban bien, además faltaba mucho para que terminara el curso, pero solo hasta una parte compartiría con su hijo, Harry era un niño todavía para enterarse de unos cuantos secretos.

-Mira que pequeño es el mundo…-le parecía que su madre se había puesto un poco nerviosa ya que se estaba apresurando en hacer las de la comida.

-Si, lo conocí junto a Remus… por cierto ¿Cómo esta él?

-Bien, no paso mucho tiempo con él, como te contaba me llevo muy bien con Sirius…-Harry estaba dispuesto a todo.

-Oh… pero no debes dejas de lado a Remus, recuerda que es uno de mis grandes amigos, lo quiero mucho, lo queremos mucho Harry-Lily sabia que Harry se había comportado medio hosco con Lunático, por que él mismo le había comentado, y eso le dolía a Lily, ya que Remus fue el único que se quedo a su lado, cuando aquel incidente sucedió.

Harry largo un gran suspiro, lo sabia, no tenia que recordarle su madre que se estaba portando muy mal con Remus, Ron ya lo hacia, además de su conciencia, pero aun estaba dolido, con él, con su madre, con su padre, con Sirius, todos ellos sabían la verdad, una que parecía que se empecinaban a que él no se enteraran lo que sea que paso con James.

-Lo se… tratare de acercarme a el, ¿de acuerdo?-suspiro rendido, realmente no tenia la intención de que la conversación girara de esa manera, pero su madre era muy astuta, le hizo sentir culpa, cosa que le podía-… ¿Y como están las cosas de la gira?-el pelinegro se refería a la cliente que mas quería su madre, una mujer que era actriz solo de teatro, reconocida en todo el mundo, por mas que mil veces había escuchado su nombre. Siempre se le olvidaba.

-¿La gira de Jean?... perfecta, esta en su auge, me hice un tiempo para venir a verte un poco mi peque-pequeñito…

-¡Mama….!-Harry odiaba el sobrenombre, pero su madre tenia la decencia de no decirlo enfrente a terceros, no como lo hacían con "Pecas", pobre Ron, su madre no consideraba que cada vez que se le escapaba su apodo, una parte de la vida social del pelirrojo desaparecía.

-Bueno Ha-rry, ve a bañarte… y ya estará el almuerzo…-Lily quería aplacar un poco mas las miles de preguntas que tenia su hijo, por que sabia como era, tan insistidor como su padre.

Harry supo que si quería saber algo más, tendría que insistir mas tarde, ya que ahora su madre no estaría dispuesta a seguir con las "casuales preguntas".

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por los alrededores de la ciudad, Hermione se fue a almorzar a lo de Luna, la persona que le atendió parecía ser el padre de Luna, un señor alto con cabello rubio largo y vestido excéntricamente.

-Buenas días muchacho…-dijo soñadoramente, eso le dio risa a Hermione, ella tenia un concepto de los adultos, incluso su profesor de Remo entraba en su concepto, pero el señor que la atendía en ese momento, no.

-Hola, ¿como esta señor?

-Por favor no me digas así, dime Xeno… ¿y por que cosa ruge tu estomago, chico?

-Mmm… mi estomago no ruge…-dijo algo avergonzada.

-Estas seguro, por que yo lo escucho-dijo acercándose a chica por sobre la barra que los separaba, la castaña se puso muy colorada, no le gustaba la cercanía del hombre.

-Padre déjalo, Hermes es algo individuo, lo atiendo yo…-una chica rubia sabia de la cocina con una bandeja grande.

-Como tu quieras Lunita, pero que te digo que este es bien raro…-apunto a Herms, y salió con la orden de Luna.

-Hola Hermes, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Luna…bien, ¿y tu?-Hermione todavía se sentía rara cerca de la amia de Ginny, ya que siempre la desconcertaba, por que no sabia que estaba pensado, y generalmente sus conversaciones cambiaban de rumbo rápidamente.

-Bien, con algo de calambres en los pies, pero bien… ¿Qué se te apetece?

-Eh… spaguetti…-se decidió finalmente, mirado la carta.

-Muy bien, va marchando…-sirviéndole un poco de coca cola de la maquina de refrescos-… ¿y por que no estas con Ron?

-¿¡Dis-culpa!-Hermione estaba algo, mucho, susceptible por el tema Ron, realmente no sabia que mas hacer para no pensar en la enmarañada situación que se encontraba ahora con su nuevo amigo pelirrojo, además ese maldito beso, no la dejaba en paz.

-Si, como siempre los dos están juntos… pensé que irías a lo de los Weasley… yo iré después del almuerzo… ¿y dime como esta Ron?

-Ron… esta bien… se fue temprano-eso no significaba que ella se había fijado en al que detalle para salir de su habitación, luego de él, para nada.

-Ah… están peleados… ¿no?-Luna lo percibió al tono dubitativo del castaño, y por lo que se notaba el chico estaba algo triste por ello.

-No, para nada, solo que…

-¿Si?-Luna le trajo su plato servido y con un gesto le indico a Hermes que coma.

-Es que... nada…

-¿Discutieron?

-No… solo que…bueno, necesitamos algo de espacio…-dijo algo colorada, se sentía extraño decirlo de esa manera, pero era lo que estaba pasando, mas allá de las palabras de Ron n la noche, sabia que las cosas serian distintas de ahora en mas, ya que algo cambio entre ellos.

-Eso esta bien, no te preocupes pronto ambos estarán bien…-dijo amistosamente, Luna percibía que las cosas entre los chicos se pusieron algo incomodas, ya que esa mañana cuando vio a Ron, en casa de su amiga, solo dijo que quería seguir durmiendo, y rechazo desayunar, eso era muy raro en él.

-Eso espero…-dijo en un gran suspiro.

-¿Piensas que los unicornios son reales?-nuevamente Luna desconcertó y cambio el orden y curso de la conversación.

-Ahhh…. ¿Qué no son criaturas de historias mágicas?

-Pero pueden existir, yo creo que si… en los bosques, cuando sea grande seré una gran exploradora y los encontrare…-dijo soñadoramente, Hermione rio, no se podía poner ni mala o celosa con esta chica, era un encanto.

-Me parece fantástico Luna, serás una gran exploradora…

-Gracias… uhy debo irme, mi padre esta poniendo incómodos algunos clientes, ¡nos vemos Herms!

-¿Cómo sabe mi sobrenombre?-se pregunto en voz alta Hermione.

Luego del almuerzo, Hermione salió un poco más calmada del restaurante, Luna le había levantado el ánimo, pero aun así la chica sentía algo que le oprimía en pecho, necesitaba hablar con su nana.

Buscando un lugar tranquilo para hacer la dichosa y ansiada llamada, Hermione se encontró en el parque del pueblo, era uno de los mas amplios, limpios y bellos que había visto en su vida, dejando su moto en el estacionamiento, camino un poco y se sentó bajo la copa de uno frondoso árbol, ya estaba apretando el calor.

Marco el número de Minerva, espero a que su nana querida le atendiera.

_-Jovencita Hermione, al fin me llama_-se escucho una voz aguda pero parcial, su anciana niñería se notaba algo afligida.

-Hola Minerva, perdona, tienes toda la razón… ¿Cómo has estado?-Hermione se alego mucho por escuchar una voz familia, estar lejos de casa, al fin salió a flote.

_-Muy bien niña… ¿y usted?_

-Bien…. Te extraño mucho Minerva…-era cierto, después de su padre su nana era la persona mas cercana y amada por ella.

_-Y yo a usted niña, la casa esta tan sola sin usted… ¿Cómo esta la niña Patil?-_Hermione le había dicho que se iba todas las vacaciones a la casa de playa de su compañera Patil, le costo bastante convencer a la anciana niñera, pero lo había logro.

-Esta muy bien… ahora me hice un tiempo para hablar contigo y saber algunas novedades de casa.

_-Pues la casa esta muy tranquila sin ti, su madre llamo hace una semana diciendo que la gira "Del Fantasma de la Opera" esta yendo de maravilla, que dentro de unos meses volverá a Londres._

-Oh… ¿no dijo nada de una carta?-la chica estaba preocupada y a la vez intrigada de lo que podría llegar a decir Jean por la carta que le había mandado hace unos días. Pero otra vez su madre la decepciono por que ni mención de ella.

-_Pregunto por usted…_-Minerva notó la nota de desilusión-_le dije que estaba bien y que estaba disfrutando de su verano, lo cual debe de ser cierto, ¿no mi niña?_

-Si… la estoy pasando muy lindo…-hasta ella lo sintió fingido.

-¿_Mi niña que pasa?_

-Nada, la estoy pasando muy bien, conocí a un montón de personas, de chicos…-decidió cambiar de tema, dejando de lado la desilusión de que su madre sea tan desconsiderada con ella.

_-Que bueno mi niña, cuénteme de ellos_

-Bueno, esta Harry, un chico muy atento y divertido, después esta Dean que es muy relajado y tranquilo, Seamus que es muy gracioso y a veces pesado, y luego esta Neville que es muy bueno y tímido…

_-Son todos niños_-le dijo en un tono neutro, Hermione sabia que mucho no le había gustado a su niñera.

-Si a demás esta… Ron, con él es con el mejor que me llevo, es un gran chico, tiene 6 hermanos y le gusta Shakespeare, ¿¡lo puedes creer! hablamos mucho, le gusta la fotografía, es un gran fotógrafo…. Y es muy gracioso y calmado…

_-Ya veo que se hizo un gran amigo, niña Hermione… este niño Ron, ¿la trata bien?_

-Si, mucho…-y suspiro.

_-Oh ya veo…_

-¿Qué cosa?-Hermione se sorprendió, que era lo que Minerva "vio" si estaba a kilómetros de allí, y no conocía a Ron, y menos la relación que ellos tenían.

_-Nada, solo percibo que usted le tiene mucho cariño al tal Ron._

-Eh, si, es un buen chico y me divierto mucho con el…-suspiro nuevamente, lo que ella decía era cierto, pero la incertidumbre la sobrecogió, mas allá de las palabras de Ron, no había nada que asegurara que ellos iban a volver a ser los mismos. Ron tenía todo el fin de semana para pensar mejor lo que había ocurrido con ellos, y era probable que todo cambiara-… además fue con el primero que hable, y siempre me trata muy bien…

_-Pareciera que hay solo niños por donde esta la casa de playa de la niña Patil…_

-Je… naaah también hay niñas, como crees… esta Luna y Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron, tienes que ver como se comportan uno con el otro, se fastidian todo el tiempo, pero ambos son muy amorosos, el uno con el otro…

Era inevitable, desde que comenzó el verano, todo lo que había hecho, visto y sentido, estaba relacionado con esta nueva persona que había entrado en su vida, Ron Weasley, suspiro nuevamente.

_-Niña, dígame la verdad, cual es el motivo de su llamado, la escucho apagada, usted no es así… ¿acaso tiene que ver con el niño Ron?_

-¿Pero… como dices eso? Minerva, llame para saber de ti de la casa… de mama-se sorprendió mucho, sabia que Minerva era una de las personas mas inteligentes y astutas que había tenido la gracia de conocer, pero aquello era ridículo, ella estaba algo preocupada por su futura relación, no estaba "apaga" por él, era mucho decir eso… ¿o tal vez si?...-… bueno tal vez también de Ron…

_-Esta bien…niña cuénteme, ¿que es lo que le aflige? ¿Le gusta su amigo?_

-¡ ¿Qué? No…. Claro que no Ron es… Ron, yo… bueno él y yo…

_-Sabe que no esta diciendo ninguna oración coherente, ¿no?_

Si lo sabia, pero como explicar la rara y complicada situación que estaba enfrentando en este momento, si su niñera no sabia nada de su plan, ella no podía decirle, "le di un beso, pero no le gusto, por que le di un beso disfrazado de niño"

-Si lo se, pero es que es complicado…

_-¿Cómo?, ¿el joven Ron tiene novia?_

-No.

_-¿La lastimo?_

-No.

_-¿La insulto o maltrato?_

-No, él es un buen chico… es que bueno…-era mejor dejarlo salir del pecho, omitiría las cosas mas obvias para ella, pero desconocidas para Minerva-… es que nos besamos, mejor dicho, yo lo bese… y bueno desde entonces están raras las cosas…

-_A ver si entendí, usted lo beso…-_sabia que su niñera sabia puesto su mirada de "eso no esta bien"-_… ¿y dejo de hablarle?_

-No, él… bueno no le gusto el beso…-eso era lo que ella suponía-… pero me siguió hablando, incluso me ayudo… él me dijo que trataría de seguir siendo mi amigo…

-_Lo que importa aquí es, ¿usted que sintió cuando lo beso?_

-¿Qué sentí?... fue corto, fue un impulso, un instante…

_-Pero igual, habrá sentido algo…_

-Bueno… fue… fue, no se sentí un estirón en l estomago y electricidad por mi espalda… sentí que mas allá que el tiempo transcurría, sabia que en ese instante, en ese segundo, ese momento era único…

_-Mi niña se ha enamorado…._

-¿Qué?...-eso no era cierto-… no es cierto eso Minerva…

_-Oh todavía no lo ha notado…._

-No puede ser, me gusta Ron, es un buen amigo, lo del beso fue un error, si eso fue, además…. No, no me gusta, para nada, solo somos amigos,, que tenemos muchas cosas en común, que nos llevamos bien, en quien confió después de tanto tiempo, con el cual puede pasarme horas, él que me enseño muchas cosas… si eso… además…-parecía que el aire de su cuerpo se estaba escapando muy rápido-… no él, yo… nunca funcionaríamos-"cree que soy un chico"-… y no es que me guste físicamente, no… bueno algo, es alto y pelirrojo y tiene unos intensos y llamativos ojos azules, que a veces te dejan sin aliento, además de esa sonrisa que me deja sin habla por unos segundos… y su pelo se vuelve de un naranja claro cuando la luz del sol le pueda y lo uno que notas de él, son sus ojos y su pelo brillante… y… ¡No!

_-Ya se dio cuenta, ¿verdad?_

-Esto esta mal… yo no me pude haber enamorado de Ron…-sabia que las probabilidades de que ella tuviera algo con el pelirrojo eran nulas, siendo niño.

_-¿Por qué no?, usted esta creciendo, además dice tantas cosas lindas del joven, que seguro debe ser así como lo describe, y a mi parecer es perfecto para usted, ¿Qué tiene de malo que se enamore de el?, me dijo que no tiene novia_

-Pero no le gusto el beso…-dijo desilusionada.

_-¿Le dijo?_

-No, él no me dijo eso, pero me…-"que el no era gay"-… me dijo que era mejor ser amigos…

-Oh_…mi niña, capas que se siente abrumado como son amigos…_-Hermione hizo una mueca al mejor estilo "no yo no lo creo_"-… tiene que darle tiempo al tiempo…_ _tranquila mi niña_

-Es que él….

_-Hermione, tiene que confiar mi niña, si a usted le gusta el niño Ron, tiene que ser fuerte y perseverante, vera que todo sale bien…_

-¿Tu crees?-la chica estaba aun sorprendida por que su nana la había llamado por su nombre, en pocas ocasiones le llamaba Hermione, pero esta vez le incito valor y esperanza.

_-Si, usted es una jovencita muy inteligente, graciosa y bonita, vera que pronto las cosas con Ron estarán bien…_

-Gracias Minerva, me ha ayudado mucho hablar contigo, últimamente te había extrañado mucho, pero ahora después de escucharte me das la voluntad necesaria para seguir… te quiero.

_-Y yo a usted niña… espero una llamada pronto, contándome como están las cosas con este niño pelirrojo que le ha robado el corazón._

-Yo también lo espero…-y corto.

Hermione se sintió mucho mas liberada y liviana luego de hablar con su niñera, ella lo sabia, sabía que hablar con Minerva le había refrescado la mente, pero nunca pensó que le iba a aclarar sus sentimientos, esos que los últimos días, incluso antes de aquel beso, sentía cuando Ron la miraba intensamente acompañada por su sonrisa característica, la cual la tenia sobre una cuerda imaginaria, entre la cordura que le recordaba cual era su propósito en el Instituto, y del otro lado estaba algo que ella desconocía y le daba un poco de miedo.

Se sentó recta debajo del árbol, sintió el viento en sus cabellos cortos, y cerro los ojos, sonrió al aire, se había enamorado por primera vez en la vida. Que sensación muy linda, ahora entendía aquella sensación en el vientre cuando lo veía llegar, aquel calor por sus mejillas cuando lo miraba a los ojos, o aquella electricidad que sentía cuando sin querer se rozaban sus manos.

Era todo un descubrimiento para ella, ya que nunca se había sentido de esa manera, se sentía extraño, por un lado se alivio y por otro le dio un escalofrió, ya que en la situación era una de las extrañas de la vida, ella se hacia pasar por un el, él le consideraba su amigo, uno de los mas allegados, ¿Cómo se entiende eso?

¿Además que iba hacer? Ron creía que ella se llamaba Hermes, y francamente ella no estaba preparada para decirle lo de su madre y su pequeño gran secreto. Todo estaba muy fresco, y Ronald era muy bueno con ella para que ella misma eche a perder su amistad con el pelirrojo, si admitía que se había enamorado de Ron, pero no ella no iba a arriesgar su única relación con su amigo, por ello seguiría como todo estaba, esperaba que Ron vuelva ser el mismo de siempre con ella, era lo único que calmaba su corazón.

Sábado en la casa de los Weasley, todo silencioso y raramente quieto, se notaba que los gemelos no estaban, pero no era por aquella razón que las cosas estaban calladas en lo de la familia pelirroja, era sino por que cierto moreno estaba sentado en la mesa de afuera almorzando con los Weasley.

Dean estaba por primera vez en la casa de Ron, como el novio de Ginny, el primer novio, cosa que ponía muy pero muy nervioso y sentía que s estomago estaba cerrado por reparación.

-¿Y dime Thomas, que clases estas tomando en el Instituto?-Arthur Weasley estaba bastante concentrado en cada movimiento en el chico que se encontraba sentado a lado de su pequeña niña, de su única hija.

Su mujer le miro ceñudo, sabia que su marido era recto y muy celoso de Ginny, pero no podía estar intimidando así al pobre chico, además no iba a ser el primer chico que Ginny traería a la casa, Molly era realista, pero eso no significaba que dejaría que s princesa anduviera con cualquier loquillo, ella conocía a Dean, y sabia que el chico era muy bueno. Además contaba con más información que su marido, ya que desde que Ron había llegado a casa, le persiguió al cuarto y le pregunto todo lo que podía de su amigo. Su hijo le había dicho que era un buen muchacho, que era algo muy tranquilo, pero siempre fue bueno, además le había dicho que ya había hablado con Dean, le había dado la famosa charla de "hermano mayor",.

-Bue-bueno Decano Weasley yo tomo, las mismas clases que Ron, excepto fotografía, y tome la clases de Letras del profesor Binns…-trago y le miro a su amigo, noto que Ron estaba algo distraído, no había comido mucho, y eso era muy raro en el pelirrojo.

-Oh… que interesante…

-Papi dile Dean, lo conoces desde chico, es amigo de Ron, desde siempre…-Ginny trato de defender a su novio.

La pelirroja había aceptado ser la novia de Dean, ya que el chico era muy atento con ella, cada vez que podía la iba a saludar a la Academia, n tenían mucho e común, pero el moreno el había prestado la atención que ella tanto quería, quería de Harry, pero el mejor amigo de Ron, era un lento, y además gustaba de la idolatrada Cho. Sabia en el fondo sentía cosas por Harry, ya que le había gustado de él por mucho tiempo, pero no podía seguir así.

-Si Dean…-vio que Molly le había mirado muy seria casi juntando las cejas, sabia que tenia que para un poco con el interrogatorio que había iniciado cuando se sentaron a comer, ya sabia como se llamaban los padres del chico, desde cuando le estada rondando a su hija, sus notas, sus hobbies…, era tiempo que cambiara la dirección… ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana Ronald?

-¿Mmm?..-Ron estaba en la luna, bueno eso era mentira, estaba en el planeta Herms.

-¿Hijo estas bien?-Molly estaba algo preocupada por su hijo, ya lo había notado distante, en su cuarto cuando le estaba haciendo el cuestionario sobre Dean, había notado a su hijo menor ido.

-Si, si me disculpan yo me retiro-todos asistieron, incluso s padre no le objeto nada.

Desde que salió del Instituto, no había parado de pensar e la extraña situación que se encontraba con Herms, había dormido poco, a que se había quedado hasta tarde hablando luego de guardar la moto, y no se sintió incomodo como lo esperaba, sino como siempre cando estaba con el, hablando de mil cosas y de nada.

Él esperaba que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, en él ya que n chico le había besado, se esperaba que sintiera repugnancia o sienta lejanía hacia su amigo, pero no el beso no a cambio nada, y era aquello lo que más le extrañaba.

Decido que dejaría que las cosas fluyan como puedan de ahora en mas, y si se presentaba algún inconveniente, lo vería en aquel momento; entonces su amistas con Hermes seguiría agua, como siempre.

-... como siempre-suspiro, de algún modo, no le bastaba que las cosas quedaran como siempre.

De lejos escucho el teléfono, y su madre contestar, se tiro en su cama boca bajo y decidió dormir un poco.

Ya casi había conseguido llegar al portal del sueño, cuando…

-Ron hijo te tengo que pedir un favor…

-¿Mmmque…?-dijo algo molesto.

-Mañana llegara una niña al campus, es sobrina de una colega, quiero que le muestres los alrededores…

-Que lo haga la enana…-el no quería ser niñero de una chiquilla.

-Pero tu hermana tiene examen mañana, por favor pecas…-su madre uso su sobrenombre en la misma redacción de un pedido, no se podía negar.

-Bien… lo hare… ¿Cómo se llama esta chiquilla?-dijo volteándose a ver a su madre, que estaba recostada por el marco de la puerta.

-No es una chiquilla, tiene tu edad…-sonríe y cando esta por salir de la habitación se dio vuelta a mirarlo-… y se llama Susan Bones.

_Hola gente, se que me tarde mucho, mucho tiempo en escribir y subir un capitulo, y todavía me faltan los otros dos fics, pero les cuento, primero estoy de vacaciones, vinieron mis amigos, que están estudiando en distintos lugares que yo y estoy casi todo el tiempo con ellos, es este mes que estoy desconectada de la escritura, además que la computadora de mi casa esta acaparada por mi madre que esta por terminar su libro, así que, por favor paciencia, gracias por los mensajes, le digo estoy bien, con algo de pachorra para escribir, pero no me olvido de ellas._

_Besos y muchas gracias! _

10


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo Nº 8: Recapitulando 2º Parte**

"Dos meses paso desde que idee el plan de exponer a mi madre, hace un mes que empezó el verano, tercera semana en el campus, ¿y que aprendí hasta ahora en el Instituto Hogwarts para Varones? Bueno reestablecí mi amor hacia la literatura inglesa, a los grandes clásicos del mundo, aprendí que soy pésima para el Remo y que me duele mucho la garganta después de una practica, de tanto gritar, volví apreciar lo que es el aire libre y la pureza del paisaje, mas allá de que me pase todo el santo día metida en estos enormes pantalones y remeras, que se que me quedan ridículo, volví adorar esta estación del año, cosa que hace años creí que ya no sentía. Conocí gente maravillosa, entre ellos, a Neville, todo asustadizo y tímido, el pobre, el bueno de Harry, el relajado de Dean y el humorista de Seamus, y claro Ron, mi nuevo amigo, que recientemente, con la ayuda de mi amada nana, me di cuenta que me gusta, si me gusta el pelirrojo, ese que desde el primer día me hizo sentir en casa, con él que me la paso riendo y hablando de libros polvorientos, con el único que pudo hablar de mi padre, ese al cual bese, y me grito, y luego me perdono, porque enfréntalo Hermione, tu eres un chico, …, bueno lo eres aquí, así que tu y tu loco corazón, que ahora saben por brincan cuando ven al pelirrojo de pronto, tendrán que apañárselas, porque todavía no estas dispuesta a dejar tu plan, y no te animas ni a pensar que diría él si se enterara de tu descabellada situación, así que respira hondo, endereza la postura y camina como un hombre… bueno eso creo", Hermione se miro una vez mas en el espejo, respirando hondo se dispuso a salir de su habitación, hoy era un día importante, hoy miraría distinto las cosas, hoy saldría de su habitación sabiendo que le gustaba su amigo Ron, y siendo muy conciente de que ella…

-Buenos días Hermes-le saludo amigablemente Neville, recién despierto. Si ella se llamaba Hermes allí, que era un chico para los demás. "que lió", pensó antes de ir a desayunar junto a sus compañeros.

-Buenos días compañero… ¿recién llegas?-se notaba que Ron todavía estaba dormido, ya que se altero un poco cuando sintió que su mejor amigo se sentó a su lado-¿qwue tienes?

-Nos levantamos hambriento… -rió Harry, Ron se estaba golpeando el pecho para que pasara ese pedazote de panque que estaba masticando-… si recién llego, desayune en casa con mamá.

-Ah… cierto, ¿cómo está ella?-de a poco la lucidez le llegaba, recordó que su amigo estaba mas que contento con la llegada de su madre.

-Ella esta muy bien, limpiando y escuchando música clásica a todo volumen, para disgusto de Hagrid je…-apoyo su cabeza en una de las manos y miraba a su amigo como masticaba todo lo que tenia adelante.

-Je pobre… ¿Y… alguna noticia?-sabia que Harry buscaría algunas respuestas.

-Mmm si, no tuve tantas como quise…-Ron le miro intensamente, preguntando mentalmente por su padre-… nada, nada de mi padre, además mucho tiempo no tuve, es como si el universo se comploto, nos visitaron Remus, Tonks, tu madre, la Sra., Figg… todo el maldito mundo quiso ver a la desaparecida Lily Evans… y mi madre no les negó la entrada a ninguno-dijo fastidiado.

-Si, eso… perdona compañero, pero lo comente en la cena y ella quiso hacerle una "tarta de bienvenida" jejej-hizo comillas en el aire, vio que su amigo estaba algo bajoneado, sabia cuan ansioso estaba Harry por saber que le paso a su padre-… pero oye-le golpeo suavemente el hombro- … ya esta aquí, ya podrán hablar con ella… ya lo veras…

-Si… ¡si! Tienes razón…-Harry se animo un poco, Ron tenia razón, ya que su madre no le habia mencionado planes de irse inmediatamente, así que el tema de James saldría en algún momento, él se encargaría de ello-… ¿y tu, como fue tu fin de semana?

-Bien, tranquilo, Dean se presento como novio de mi hermana, mi padre lo puso verde de los nerviosos, no te imaginas…-rió recordando el almuerzo con su familia.

-¿Dean y Gin?-eso le tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro, no contaba con tal acontecimiento, se sintió raro.

-Si amigo, te juro, Dean casi murió con el interrogatorio de mi padre…-Ron observo muy de cerca las reacciones de su amigo, él sabia que a Harry no le gustaba su hermana, pero a Ginny si le gustaba el chico, así que no entendía mucho su noviazgo, pero Ginny le dijo que le iba a dar una oportunidad al moreno. ¿Pero que era aquella mueca en la cara de Harry?

-No sabia que llevaban las cosas tan en serio…-lo expreso neutro.

-Si amigo, lo llevamos en serio… Buenos días…-Dean se habia sentado con pesadumbre enfrente de ellos-tu padre es terrorífico Ron.

-Bienvenido a la familia-sonrió con ironía, no le cerraba la idea que Dean salga con su pequeña hermana, pero él le habia jurado que la trataría bien y que quería a la pequeña pelirroja, así que él no podía interferir en las dediciones de Ginny.

-¿Así que, tú y Ginny?-lo dijo muy serio Harry, él también la consideraba como una hermana a la pelirroja, no quería que salga lastimada.

-Si Harry, y no te preocupes, la cuidare mucho, Ron ya me amenazo-Dean sabia que camino estaba tomando Harry, por el tono de voz.

-¿A quien amenazaste Ron?-Neville y Hermes llegaban justo a la mesa.

Hermione le miro curiosa, Ron no era violento, si no se trataba de Malfoy. Pero la curiosidad se esfumo rápidamente, para ser remplazada por una tibieza en la zona entre el pecho y la boca del estomago, lucho todo lo que podía para que sus mejillas no se colorearan. Ahora que sabía que le gustaba su amigo sus mariposas revoleteaban con mucha mas ansiedad que antes, pero no por ello dejaría que él se enterase, le miro y bajo rápidamente la mirada a su desayuno.

-A Dean aquí, amigos-dijo apuntándole con el tenedor-si lo hice, por que chicos sepan que él esta de novio con mi pequeña hermana, así que ustedes también tienen que vigilarlo, ¡eh!-le encaro una ceja muy serio a todos los chicos, trato que su voz y menos su lenguaje corporal, no cambiara cuando vio a Herms al llegar.

-¡Oye! Tampoco soy un criminal, ¡soy un caballero…!-el moreno ya se estaba hartando que su amigo pelirrojo le este amenazando frente a los demás.

-¿Je y crees que esto es poco?, tengo 5 hermanos mayores Dean, no se si lo recuerdas, así que acostúmbrate… bueno chicos si me disculpan tengo que irme…-mirando su reloj, él tenia un compromiso que cumplir.

-¿No iras… a la practica?-al fin hablo Hermes, sonó apagada y algo avergonzada.

-No, mi madre me pidió un favor-se sintió mal, quería hablar con el castaño, mostrarle que las cosas estaban bien, como él le habia dicho, le costaría pero él quería que la amistad entre ellos siguieran igual.

-Ah… esta bien…-le regalo una sincera sonrisa-le diremos a Sirius.

-¿Otra vez te vas Ron?-Seamus se les unió-Sirius nos matara, estamos cada vez cerca de que comience el Torneo.

-Lo se Seam, pero mi madre me pidió un favor y no me puedo negar… lo siento amigo, nos vemos mas tarde.

Mientras esperaba a que su madre llegara con la dichosa niña afuera de la Academia, Ron se puso a pensar que las cosas no tenían que ser tan complicadas con su amigo Hermes, como le habia remarcado Remus, haría como si nada y seguiría las cosas normales, como que nunca existió el beso, eso haría, no podía hacer tanto pamento, porque sino pronto lo consumiría a él y al castaño.

-Pero mira quien esta aquí…-Ron tenso sus músculos, lo que menos quería en ese momento, ¡bah! en cualquiera momento, Draco Malfoy-… comadreja, no te reconocí sin tus amigos pobretones.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!...-trato de no hacer caso al rubio estirado-¿además que haces aquí…?

-Oh por que eres el hijo del Decano, ¿solo tu puedes escaparte?... como si tu padre fuera tan importante, es solo un sucio profesor…-ya le estaba colmando su paciencia, que él no se llevaba bien con su padre era una cosa, pero no dejaría que Malfoy lo insulte.

-Cierra tu maldita boca serpiente… por que te juro que te dejare rota…-se hacerlo al chico y le levanto el puño, el rubio era un poco mas bajo que él, pero no se dejo intimidar, ya que por allí no habia profesores o adultos cerca, también lo enfrento, y levemente lo empujo con el pecho.

-No te hagas el machito Weasley, no eres nada, y lo sabes, no eres mas que un don nadie, entre el montón de fracasados que son tus hermanos, así que te sugiero que cierres el culo… je perdona ya no puedes hacerlo ¿no? ¿Cómo esta tu novio Granger?-rió fuertemente, fue lo ultimo que aguanto, ya con todas las divagaciones de su cabeza sobre el tema del castaño y de su sexualidad, venia este cabrón y echaba mas leña al fuego, era lo último, le agarro de la remera.

-Mire pendejo… tú pedazo de escoria deja de molestar por que ya me encontraste y te pateare tu estirado culo-ya tenia el puño levantado, esta levemente temblando, la cara de Malfoy cambio, ya se estaba preparando para la pelea, ya que el rubio también le agarro de la remera, para contra atacar.

-¿Draco?-una chica de unos 15 años habia aparecido por el camino de la Academia, era muy bonita, de pelo corto, negro como la noche, tez blanca y complextura pequeña pero firme, era muy bella, pero su belleza no se podía apreciar por esa mirada de suficiencia que ponía.

-Pansy, hermosa…-se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo-al fin llegas… estaba aquí con la comadreja Weasley intercambiando unas palabras…

-Ah seguro, vamos Draco, me pude escabullir de la tonta de mi profesora de artes… para hacer cosas mas interesante que ver como te peleas con este-le indico con el dedo- déjalo… -le miro de arriba a bajo a Ron y levanto el mentón-y perdámonos…

-Ve Malfoy, no vale la pena ensuciarme contigo…-Ron todavía tenia los puños bien cerrados-… pero te advierto que te andes con cuidado…-se giro y camino un poco mas para poder relajarse y alejarse lo mas que podía de la pareja de estirados, los cuales se perdieron por los árboles mas cercanos.

Él sabia que valía mucho más que el idiota de Malfoy, pero sus nervios estaban de punta. Resoplo, sabia que Malfoy solo lo molestaba, que era su forma de provocarlo, pero justo hoy, justo ese día, no necesitaba bromas sobre la sexualidad, no hoy. Él quería seguir siendo amigo de Hermes, y por lo que el castaño le habia dicho, no era gay, pero aun así lo habia besado, no habia algo que cuadraba, pero para Ron la amistad de chico era mas importante, ¿entonces cual era la solución?

-¿Pecas?-Su madre habia llegado, bajo la ventanilla del auto.

Se giro, no habia escuchado el ruido del motor del auto de su madre, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

-¿Pecas, hijo, estas bien? Estas colorado…-Molly se reparo en las orejas de su hijo menor, signo inequívoco de todos los miembros de su familia que mostraban: o que estaban muy enfadados o muy avergonzados, y por la expresión de Ronald, de ceño concentrado, estaba enojado por algo. Paro el auto, ya estaba bajando del coche, tenía una mirada preocupada.

-No me llames así mamá…-lo dijo por reflejo, se calmo un poco y respiro hondo antes de mirar nuevamente a la mujer, no quería que su madre se enterara que habia pasado minutos antes.

-Perdona Ron, ¿este bien?-ya lo dijo mas relajada, cuando su hijo lo corregía, sabía que estaba bien.

-Si mama, aquí estoy, ¿y la chi…-estaba por preguntar por la dichosa muchacha que le habia encargado.

Justo en ese momento la chica bajaba del auto, era de estatura mediana, flaca y estilizada, pelirroja, tenia el cabello con hondas y unos ojos marrones.

-Hola-dijo amablemente la muchacha, levantando la mano.

-Ron, ella es Susan Bones…, querida él es mi hijo Ronald…-dijo educadamente la Señora Weasley.

-Hola-saludo con un beso en la mejilla, era bonita la chica, lo admitía.

-Bueno los dejos, muéstrale los alrededores hijo, tanto de la Academia como los del Instituto, ¿Si?... me tengo que ir… ah les cuento que mañana haremos un cine al aire libre, pasaremos una película vieja… estará muy entretenido, es para que los alumnos de ambos Instituciones interactúen, ¿Qué les parece la idea?-sonó muy entusiasmada con la idea.

-Suena muy bien mamá-"realmente algo distinto, era bueno", pensó el pelirrojo.

-Si Señora Weasley… suena muy divertido…-Susan parecía muy centrada.

-Bueno chicos, los dejo, tengo que hacer eso y luego dar clases… nos veremos Susan, espero que te guste el lugar-subió nuevamente al auto y dejo a los chicos en la entrada al complejo de la Academia para niñas.

-Muy bien, ¿por donde quieres empezar?-dijo amablemente el pelirrojo.

-Tu eres el guía Ron, por donde tu quieras-sonrieron y siguieron el camino de Beauxbatons.

Luego de la práctica de Remo, tenían la hora libre, ya que la Señora Weasley aviso que no llegaba, así que se sentó en el muelle, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, su madre había llegado hacia dos días y lo único que saco en limpio del lió, era que su madre y Sirius se conocían, que eran del mismo grupo de amigos, y que no, no fueron novios, esa ultima idea por un momento le había pasado por la mente, y francamente no le gustaba para nada.

Pero ahí estaba, otra vez lunes y sin saber nada en concreto de su padre, tenía que presionar más.

-¿Harry?-de todas las personas en el mundo que Harry podía haberse imaginado que le hablaba, nunca pensó que seria Cho Chang.

-¿C-cho, que haces aquí?-de pronto se sintió idiota, ella tenia su novio allí, seguramente le fue a visitar-vienes a ver a Diggory, no se por donde anda…-dijo despectivamente, lo último que quería era buscar al estirado de Cedrig por Hogwarts.

-No, él no esta, se fue con sus padres una semana de vacaciones, vine aquí por que tengo que dejar algo al profesor Lupin de parte de su esposa, y te vi y quise saludarte…

-Oh…-se sintió como un tonto-ah estoy bien… ¿y tu?

-Muy bien, las clases van de lo mejor, además me inscribí en teatro, ¿sabias?-la chica se había sentado cerca del pelinegro, y jugaba con un mechón de su largo cabello negro y lustroso, Harry trato que no quedar con cara de bobo, ante los gestos de la elegante Cho.

-¿En serio?... no sabia que te gustara la actuación-de pronto la mente de Harry se lleno de imágenes de la linda chica que estaba con distintos vestuarios y haciendo gestos teatrales, le gusto lo que imagino.

-Si, fue repentino, pero me agrada, es todo tan emocionante…-lo dijo soñadoramente, Cho era el tipo de chica le gustaba la atención, esa que todos dicen que lo hermosa y talentosa que es, y la idolatraban, por ello había elegido una clase donde reunía todo aquello en una sola asignatura.

-Que bueno te felicito…-lo dijo lo más sincero que pudo, pero Harry poco y nada le gustaba aquel mundo de escenario, ya que su madre ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en aquel mundo, pero si a la chica le gustaba, él no podía objetar nada.

-Si… me comento mi madre que Lily esta el ciudad, ¡que bueno!-le regalo una de sus mas elegantes sonrisas.

-Eh… si, mi madre llego el sábado aquí-se quedo congelado en los labios de la chica.

-Seguro que la extrañabas mucho, ¿no?

-Si, la extrañaba, no te imaginas cuanto… estoy muy feliz que ella este aquí…-rió con mucha soltura.

-Je me imagino, pero sigue trabajando, ¿no?-Cho se puso seria.

-Si… solo se tomo unos días para venia verme-Harry se extraño por la pregunta de la oriental, era extraño que se interese en el trabajo de su madre.

-Que bueno…-se produjo un silencio incomodo entre los dos chicos-… ¿sabes?, mañana van a pasar una película en el bosquecillo cerca de la Academia…

-¿En serio?, que bueno…-el pelinegro no sabia que quería decirla chica.

-Si, hoy la madre de tu amigo Ronald, lo anuncio en la Academia, estaría lindo ir, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

-¿Co-como?-Harry ni en sus locos sueños, hubiera esperado que la chica que le gustaba le pidiera ir con el a un cine.

-Si quieres, ¿o prefieres ir con tus amigos?-lo dijo secamente.

-¡No!, claro que me gustaría ir contigo…-lo dijo lo mas rápido que pudo, no se iba a perder semejante oportunidad.

-Bueno… ¿tienes auto?... oh claro tu eres chico para tenerlo-lo dijo despectivamente.

-No soy chico, se manejar… tengo el de mi madre, ¿Por qué?-no le gusto para nada que Cho lo considerara mas como un crió.

-Por que se puede ir en auto también, así como un auto cinema, bueno entonces búscame a las 7 de la tarde a la Academia, nos vemos Harry-lo dijo tomo muy rápido, se habia levantado y dado un beso al chico en la mejilla, motivó por el cual el pelinegro no atino a reaccionar a la misma velocidad que ella.

-¡A las 7 estaré!-grito a la silueta de Cho, que ya se estaba alejando por el muelle, ella ni se molesto en darse la vuelta, solo levanto la mano. Cosa que Harry provecho para tocarse la mejilla, en el lugar donde la chica le habia besado, ese día, que comenzó tan monótono como cualquiera, se convirtió en el mejor en mucho tiempo.

-Así que, ¿de donde eres?-Ron habia pasado la primera media hora mostrándole el camino hacia Hogwarts a Susan, se ratifico que era una linda chica y parecía muy sencilla, mas allá de ser la sobrina de unas de las Senadoras mas reconocidas de Estados Unidos-quiero decir… ¿ahora donde vives?

-Y estuve por 2 años en Los Ángeles…-dijo tranquilamente, le caía bien el chico, a parte de que era muy apuesto, y si lo pensaba mejor era casi de cuento que ambos sean pelirrojos, definitivamente Ron Weasley le cayo muy bien.

-¿Y como es allá?-Susan miraba todo los alrededores con una tranquilidad que casi le extrañaba, era casi como él lo apreciaba.

-Nada es verdadero, hasta las palmeras son importadas… je siempre quise decir eso… es de una película vieja...

-Si de "Los días de aquellos"-lo dijo riendo, se miraron y se echaron reír a carcajadas, ambos chicos se llegaban muy bien, Ron de pronto se puso a pensar que no estaría mal salir con Susan, pero por alguna razón se le apareció Herms en su mente, pero sacudió la cabeza, él era un chico libre y podía salir con quien quisiera, y su amigo no era nadie para impedirle-¿Oye Susan quieres ir conmigo al cine mañana?

-Si, claro, seria divertido…

-¡Ron…!-Neville le vio a la persona que justamente buscaba, el Decano pidió ver a su hijo, y él algo asustado dijo" si señor", y salio a buscar a su amigo-Al fin te encuentro… tu padre te busca… hola... soy…

-Él es mi amigo Neville, Susan…je… esta bien, le muestro el jardín de atrás a Susan y voy… cálmate Nev estas algo agitado…

-Si, ¿te encuentras bien? Capas debas sentarte-dijo amablemente la pelirroja.

-Si es que el Decano me pido eso, y yo…

-Nev cálmate es solo mi padre…-dijo palmeando la espalda de su amigo, sabia que Arthur le daba un poco de miedo a su amigo.

-Si, pero es el Decano…-lo dijo muy serio, como justificando su actitud.

-Esta bien, enseguida voy… nos vemos mas tarde Nev…-hizo un gesto para que la pelirroja le siguiera, la chica le saludo con la mano a Neville y le siguió a Ron.

El chico vio como los pelirrojos se perdían camino hacia el jardín de atrás, ambos iban hablando de lo más bien, y riendo a la vez.

-Que linda chica…-dijo cuando ya no los podía oír, no sabia de donde habia salido, pero si que era muy amable y linda y que se llamaba Susan.

-¡¿Nev?-Hermione ya estaba algo asustada, Neville tenía una cara de nada, que asustaba, hace unos minutos que le estaba llamando y él nada.

-¿Si?-dijo soñadoramente.

-¿Que si encontraste a Ron?-ya que el padre de este se les habia acercado a los dos, preguntado por su hijo, les pidió que le buscaran y le dijeran que quería hablar con él, Neville todo asustado asistió a modo militar y ambos desde entonces emprendieron la búsqueda del pelirrojo. Pero no sabían a donde se habia ido, supuestamente él habia dicho que su madre le habia encargado algo y desde allí no ni el pelo se le vio, de eso ya habia pasado algunas horas.

-Si… estaban juntos…-le dijo sonriendo, la chica 'pelirroja dejo un efecto raro en él.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Ron con quien?-le pregunto.

-Él con la pelirroja-a Hermes le extraño que su amigo se refiriera así a la hermana de Ron-es tan bonita…-Eso le extraño mas a la chica, ella no se imaginaba que al chico le gustaba Ginny, momento menos propicio para sacar sus sentimiento a relucir, ya que la pelirroja estaba de novia con Dean, pero ella no era nadie para decir cuando era propicio darse cuenta los sentimientos.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Eh?... no, Susan… así se llama…-dio soñadoramente.

-Espera que no entiendo nada, explícate Nev…-Hermione se estaba desesperando, ¿Quién era Susan?

-Que lo vi a Ron, ya le dije que el Decano quiere verlo, y que él estaba con una chica, una linda pelirroja que se llama Susan, Hermes…-lo dijo mas repuesto y le informo todo a su amigo castaño, que ahora era él el que tenía la cara de nada.

-¿Q-quien es Susan?-fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, luego de toda la información que Neville le dio, así que mientras que ella le estaba buscado, él estaba con una "linda pelirroja", llamada Susan.

-Mmm no se… solo se que ambos estaban caminando por aquí, que ella fue muy amable conmigo y que es muy bonita…

-Si eso lo dejaste claro, la chica Susan, la pelirroja linda…-lo dijo medio harta, realmente, habia que ver como los chicos babeaban por una cara bonita-¿pero que estaban haciendo?

-No se… ¡ah si!, Ron le iba a mostrar el jardín de atrás-recordó lo que su amigo le habia dicho.

-¡Claro le iba a mostrar el jardín de atrás!-dijo casi gritando, ella buscándolo y el de paseo, sin decirle nada mas a Neville, Hermione salio echa una furia hacia el jardín de atrás.

Ella que estaba preocupada, tratando de encontrarlo lo antes posible, para que su padre no se enojara con él, y el muy creído con una chica por ahí, encima uso de excusa a su madre para irse con ella, dejando en banda a ella y a los chicos con las practicas, el muy desgraciado, "eso a ti no te molesta", la voz inteligente sonó en un cabeza, _"oh cállate tu, él es el que nos dejo colgados"_, "eso ni tu te lo crees, estas celosa, pero que puedes hacer tu Hermes, él es un chico soltero, ¿no?",la muy infeliz le recordó la realidad, la castaña suspiro sonoramente y antes de llegar a la vista de los del jardín de atrás, se acomodo la remera, y se reevaluó si debía o no ir a donde estaba Ron, ella como chica no podía hacer nada, pero ella como Hermes, era él amigo de Ron, él tranquilamente podía aparecer por ahí y ¡oh casualmente!, toparse con ellos. Ella solo quería ver a la chica, solo eso, mas allá que después se sienta fatal, solo quería conocerla.

-Si me sentía rara, ya que mi tía y yo somos inglesas, e ir a vivir a América fue todo un esfuerzo para nosotras, y luego cuando mi tía asumió su puesto, esa vida de exposición, al grado que allá le gusta todo tipo de chismes, no se, ya me estaba cansando, por eso le pedí a mi tía si me podía mandar a Inglaterra, y encontré este curso de verano, y como mi tía conocía tu madre, estoy aquí.

-Mi madre no me dijo nada, solo que eras la sobrina de la Senadora Bones, no sabia que ellas eran conocidas-ambos chicos estaban caminado lentamente entre los bancos del jardín, mientras algunos chicos al quicret. Ron levanto la mirada y la vago por ahí, hasta que vio a Herms viniendo a su dirección, sintió como se le hacia un nudo el estomago.

-¡Hey ahí estas, tu padre te busca!-lo dijo lo mas casual que pudo, Neville tenia razón, la chica era muy bonita, era un poco mas alta que ella, y tenia una cabellera ondulada pelirroja brillosa un poco mas oscura que la de Ron y una sonrisa perfecta-Hola, soy Hermes-extendió su mano a la chica, se sorprendió que no le tembló la misma.

-Ah si, él es mi amigo Herms, digo Hermes, ella es Susan Bones.

La pelirroja no atino al momento, se le habia quedado mirando fijamente al chico que habia llegado hacia un instante, era tan parecido a John, el cabello castaño, bien corto, cara fina y ojos expresivos, solo que John tenia ojos azules y era un poco mas alto y tenia un poco mas de hombros, pero era lógico si el tenia 17 años, este chico que parecía que se llamaba Hermes no parecía de esa edad, pero igualmente el parcito era impresionante.

-Ho-hola soy Susan-se sonrojo.

-Eh…si, le estaba mostrando los alrededores a Susan por que mi madre me pido-Ron se sintió raro, pero sentía que se tenia que justificar.

-Oh que amable, tan atento él-dijo sarcásticamente Hermes, de a poco su temperamento estaba saliendo, tenía que controlarse.

-Si…-el pelirrojo le miro intensamente, como preguntándole que le pasaba, como el castaño le devolvió la mirada.

-Te puedo decir que te pareces mucho a mi ex-dijo lo mas suelta que pudo, ambos chicos la miraron extrañados.

-Espero que sea un cumplido-parecía que la chica al final no estaba muy interesada en Ron, eso le dio gracia a Hermieone.

-Si lo es…-sonrió grande Susan, le caía muy bien Hermes.

-Aja…-Ron se sentía fuera de lugar, como que él sobraba ahí-la gente dice que Herms y yo nos parecemos…-y se pone a lado del castaño sonriendo, mas lejos de la verdad no podía ser eso pero no quería que ni susan ni Herms se olvidaran que él estaba ahí.

Susan rió, ambos chicos sonrieron grande, y no habia nada en que se pareciera, Ron era alto, de hombros anchos, pelirrojo, de ojos azules, con muchas pecas y sonrisa de nene inocente, pero pícaro. Hermes era, por lo menos una cabeza y media mas bajo que Ron, era castaño oscuro, de complextura menuda y pequeño, de ojos marrones y tenia una sonrisa de niño tímido, no se parecían en nada.

-Ja, no lo veo-dijo divertida, se notaba que Ron quería llamar la atención pero a ella le parecía mas interesante Hermes-sabes Hermes nosotros mañana a la noche vamos a ir al cine, ¿sabes de que hablo?

-Ah si, vinos el cartel que puso la Profesora Weasley hace un rato.

-Si, ¿quieres ir con nosotros?

-Eh, yo…-le miro a Ron, tampoco quería ser paleta entre Ron y la pelirroja, pero como este no le objeto nada, y parecía mas interesado en el helecho que habla a su derecha-… si claro, suena divertido, saben que película pasaran-ambos pelirrojos negaron-"El Club del Desayuno"

-Ah esta buena esa película-dice feliz la pelirroja, sabiendo que iba a compartir mas tiempo con el castaño.

-Vamos Susan, creo que te tengo que llevar a la Academia, así te asientas…-dice serio Ron, realmente las cosas no estaba yendo de la forma que él esperaba.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Hermes-se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico-nos vemos mañana a la noche.

No sabia que era pero de pronto sintió bronca, como ella le iba a besar a Herms, eso no estaba bien.

-Si nos vemos… ¿Ron?-el castaño estaba mas que descolocado, era la primera vez que una chica la miraban como fuera algo comestible y le pestañeaba de esa manera, le dio un escalofrió.

-¿Si Herms?-le contesto serio.

-Tu padre…-le miro algo contrariado, por lo que el pelirrojo le habia contado, el Decano tenia mal carácter, no quería que se las agarrara con Ron.

-Ah si, le llevo a ella a la Academia y luego voy a ver que quieres… te busco mas tarde-lo dijo mas relajado, ya que su amigo estaba realmente preocupado por su padre, le reglado una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se alejo con Susan.

-Ah eres tu-Arthur estaba metido en su ordenador, cuando su concentración fue irrumpida por el sonido de la puerta-cuantas veces te dije que tienes que tocar la puerta Ronald, ¿y si estaba en reunión?

A Ron le parecía algo tonto, ya que él se conocía a casi a todos con los que su padre se podría reunir, y si fuera se el caso, él los saludaría y se disculparía y saldría afuera.

-¿Me buscabas?-lo dijo con una nota de sarcasmo, ya que el pobre de Neville y Hermes habían sido encomendados a la búsqueda de el, ya que su padre, el Decano, quería hablar con él.

-Si…-dijo dejando de lado la computadora.

-Bueno estaba ocu-ya le iba a soltar el favor que su madre le habia pedida, antes que empezaran los reclamos.

-Si tu madre me lo dijo… ¿le mostraste todos los alrededores a la Señorita Bones?-le pregunto muy serio.

-Si, los de Hogwarts, y hace un momento le deje en la puerta de la Academia…-a Ron le sonaba extraño el tono de su padre le hablaba.

-Muy bien… ¿fuiste educado?-le miro intensamente, Arthur confiaba en que si, ya que su hijo menor podía ser muchas cosas menos descortés.

-Si lo fui, o ya veo por donde viene esto, es por que ella es sobrina de una Senadora reconocida, ¿no?-realmente le sorprendía que su padre se mostrara interesado en esas peculiaridades, ya que el no era de ese tipo de personas, esas a las que le importa de donde vienen o de quienes son parientes los demás.

-Ronald, no te pases hijo. Sabes que a mi no me interesan esas cosas, solo que la chica es especial, por favor, se que tu y yo nos llevamos mal, pero en esto, por favor hazme caso, se atento con ella, ¿si?-Arthur sabia que la chica venia de una situación muy triste, y solo quería que se sentirá bien el verano en aquel lugar.

A Ron decir que le sorprendió las palabras de su padre fue poco, y aun mas con el tono que lo dijo, era una mezcla de suplica con amabilidad, por ello se quedo quieto, evaluando si era o su padre el que estaba sentado enfrente de él. Pero su era su padre, y le habia pedido un favor, de una manera amable y gentil.

-S-si no te preocupes, nos caímos bien…-lo dijo tranquilizadoramente al Decano, y se sintió raro, quería salir de allí rápido-… eh, si eso es todo, yo me voy…

-Si, ve tranquilo-le saludo con un gesto y volvió su mirada al monitor.

"que será que pasa con esta chica, ¿Qué pasa Susan?", fue lo que pensó Ron cuando ya estaba afuera de la oficina de su padre, negó con la cabeza y fue en búsqueda de Hermes.

_Hola gente hermosa, lectores geniales… si se les estoy tratando de alabar un poco, porque soy una terrible mala persona que no actualiza pronto, pero voy de a poco poniéndome al día, y aquí les traje. Verán Susan no es mala, es una chica de mente abierta pero que trae algo de América, Hermes tiene una contrincante que no es tan contrincante, pero es una chica que esta a lado de Ron y eso es suficiente para que ella evullesca de celos jajá aja…_

_Lo de Harry, para mi este capitulo no tocaba contar algo de Lily, era mas de los chicos y las chicas y los que son chicas que se disfrazan de chicos je…_

_Bue un besote enorme a todos! Y plis escriban dejen comentarios, eso va por todos los fics, a si se si les gusta, por favor!_

_Maria E._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo ****Nº 9: Las **c**osas no siempre son **como parecen

Ya siendo Martes las cosas se estaban complicando, yo tenia en mi cabeza dando vueltas las palabras de mi padre, Arthur nunca me habia pedido un favor amablemente, y su mirada, todavía la tenia grabada en mi memoria, pareciera que tenia pena por Susan, pero ¿por qué?, que pasaba con esa chica para que mi padre se ponga de esa manera. Por otro lado estaba Harry, que parecía que pronto iba a crear alas de lo emocionado que estaba porque Cho le habia invitado a ir al cine, parecía una de esas tontas y cursis niñas que aparecen en las series de TV, que por cierto yo nunca miro, mi hermana las mira, emocionadas por su primera cita. Y por ultimo, estaba Herms que desde el encuentro con Susan en el parque, estaba raro, a todo lo que le preguntaba, me contestaba secamente, así como: "no lo se Ron", haciendo énfasis en la parte de "on", o "como tu lo digas" y así seguía, no se que le pico.

Pero hoy se va a poner mas tensas todavía las cosas, ya que iremos juntos al cine, yo, Susan y Hermes, no es que no quiera que no vaya Herms con nosotros, es que me pareció raro la manera que Susan lo miro en el parque, y a la vez me hubiera gustado ir solo con Hermes, y claro que el resto de los chicos, porque Susan era una buena chica pero no la conozco mucho todavía. En fin mucho drama para el comienzo de semana. Ron respiro fuerte y entro al comedor.

-Buenos días…-Ron habia llegado tarde al desayuno, Harry le habia hablado hasta la madrugada de la dichosa Cho.

-¿Nos caímos de la cama Weasley?-Seamus noto las grandes ojeras de su amigo.

-Ni lo digas, ¡tu culpa Potter y de tu dichosa Cho!-Ron tenia cara de pocos amigos, ya estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al levantarse a las 8 de la mañana en Verano, y si le agregaba el hecho que su mejor amigo le habia hablado la mayor parte de la noche de una chica que en primer lugar no le gustaba mucho, sip el pelirrojo tenia razón para tener esa cara de perro.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué paso con la preciosura esa?-Seamus era un chico de 15 años, y se le notaba las hormonas revolucionadas, a criterio de Hermione.

-Nada paso, Ron esta exagerando, solo iremos juntos al cine…-Harry lo dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo, pero dentro de él, estaba bailando conga.

-Ja le sacaste la chica a Diggory…-le alentó Dean.

-No, que va, ella y yo solo vamos como amigos…-Harry tampoco quería que se creara el rumor que él quería sacarle la chica a Diggory mientras que se encontraba de vacaciones.

-Si como tú digas Harry, pero nosotros sabemos que te gusta…-lo dijo picadamente Seamus.

-¡Ya cállense!-sus amigos se estaban descostillando de la risa, todos sabían que a él le gustaba la chica oriental.

-Dejémosle de molestar chicos, tenemos practica-Neville saco del apuro a su amigo.

Hermes habia estado muy callado en todo el desayuno, la chica sabia que se habia comportado como una celosa el día de ayer con el pelirrojo, pero todavía estaba algo dolida con la llegada de la nueva chica y la reacción de Ron. Los dos habían hablado de Susan después de estar con ella, y Ron le habia comentado que la chica pelirroja le parecía linda. Todavía no sabia como se las habia arreglado para no quedarse pálida y descompuesta enfrente del chico, pero lo logro, además en la noche le habia dado vuelta al asunto y muy a su pesar y a su apenado corazón, llego a la conclusión de que Ron era un chico soltero y como cualquier otro, tenia la libertad de gustarle cualquier chica en el mundo.

En la sala de profesores se encontraban Lupin y la Señora Weasley, tomando un café antes de iniciar con sus clases.

-Entonces es cierto lo que me dijo Tonks, la sobrina de Amelia esta en Londres y asiste a la Academia…-Remus lo expreso con tono neutro.

-Si así es, y ésta bien, la pobre chica ya no soportaba estar lejos de su patria, por lo poco que hable con ella, extrañaba Londres, y al fin pudo convencer a su tía de que le deje asistir a un curso de verano. Le di mi palabra a Amelia que cuidaría de Susan y eso lo haré, ya he hablado con Lily al respecto, y ella concuerda conmigo, haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para que este verano sea bueno para Susan y para Harry.

-Si lo se, pero es que Harry no lo esta poniendo muy fácil que digamos…-compartió el castaño.

-Me lo comento Lily este fin de semana, lo hablamos con Arthur, y llegamos a la conclusión que debemos estar alertas pero tampoco darle razones a Harry para que indague.

-Hablare con Sirius después de las prácticas de la mañana…-sin más el profesor Lupin salio de la sala de profesores.

-¿Y tu ya estas de mejor humor esta mañana?-pregunto todavía algo malhumorado Ron a Hermes.

"se dio cuenta", era obvio que Ron se habia dado cuenta, habia que ser muy necio si no, el día de ayer dejo que sus celos hablaran por ella y se habia comportado como un troll con el pelirrojo, pero era mejor no admitir tal cosa.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto tontamente Hermes.

-Mmm nada…-Ron no tenia ánimos de pelearse con su amigo ese día, así que decidió comerse su bronca y déjalo pasar-… ¿viste la cara de Sirius en la practica? parecía un adulto normal.

-Je… ¿Qué quieres decir con "normal"?-al castaño le dio gracia la palabra que uso para describir su amigo al profesor, ellos sabían que Sirius era un adulto, pero nunca se comportaba como uno.

-Si ya sabes, como mi madre o mi padre, todo preocupado y hasta sudoroso…-lo dijo con verdadera preocupación Ron, ese día su profesor, él mas relajado que tenían en el Instituto, se comporto muy serio y áspero, hasta ausente, todo el tiempo que duro la remada, Sirius tuvo su seño cerrado y contrariado.

Harry como los demás, se habia dado cuenta, pero no le podía preguntar que le pasaba enfrente de sus compañeros, así que esperaría que las practicas de la mañana terminaran y abordaría a Sirius.

-Mmm quien sabe… ¿entonces… vamos al cine hoy?

-Si… hable con mi madre a ver si podía usar el auto, pero no me dejo, dice que mando un mensaje equivocado al resto del alumnado…-lo señalo con comillas invisibles e hizo una mueca de disgusto-estoy seguro que mi padre esta detrás de esas palabras…

-Y bueno iremos caminado, que mas da…-a Hermes no le importaba caminar, pero de pronto se dio cuenta, que capas era que Ron quería impresionar a Susan-seguro que a Susan no le importara…

-¿Qué…? ¡No!, no lo digo por eso… es que es para estar mas cómodos-de pronto Ron quería explicarse-… por si refresca a la noche decía…-se puso colorado hasta las orejas.

-No creo que haga frió, este verano es muy seco hasta ahora… Ron… ¿estas seguro que quieres que haya con ustedes a la película?... porque sino, me voy con los demás, tampoco quiero ser paleta de nadie…-Hermione lo dijo con la mayor convinsion que pudo.

-¡Como crees! Susan te invito, claro que te vienes con nosotros-el castaño le miro como que le importara un comino lo que dijo Susan, y eso alegro al pelirrojo-yo quiero que vengas con nosotros, conmigo-lo dijo serio y Hermione trato en vano que su corazón no diera un brinco dentro de su pecho.

-Ésta bien… iremos los tres al cine montado… Jajaja… llevemos asientos así no nos sentamos en el pasto…

-Y allí esta mi amigo, él precavido jaja-parecía tan fácil volver a estar bien con Hermes, que Ron se alivio, al fin estaban las cosas en su lugar.

-Tenemos que hablar Canuto…-al fin habían terminado las clases de Remo, y Lupin abordo a su amigo en el muelle, mas allá cerca de los árboles pudo distinguir a Harry, pero este no le daría el tiempo para que se acercara a Sirius, no antes de que él hablare primero con el morocho.

-Ya lo se Lunático, se que Lily esta aquí… así que porque no te ahorras el discurso...-Sirius lo sabia por que ella misma le habia llamado y pedido encontrarse para charlar un poco, pero este no le habia aceptado la invitación todavía.

-No es lo de Lily, es otra cosa mas importante…-su amigo le miro contrariado, mientras amarraba las sogas de las canoas al muelle-las cosas cambiaron, yo no te lo pido solo por Harry, sino por que ayer llego Susan Bones, la sobrina de Amelia Bones…-y le miro significativamente, ambos hombres se quedaron parados en medio del muelle mirándose intensamente, muy tensos.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero que hace esa niña aquí!

-No lo se, según me contó Molly, extrañaba Londres… le costo mucho convencer a su tía para que la dejara venir…

-¡Que chiquilla!-Sirius estaba muy enojado, realmente no con la chica pero que esa niña este allí tan cerca de Harry, de todos, no era bueno.

-¡Listo Canuto! La pobre niña no tiene la culpa de lo que paso, ni ella o Harry… así lo único que te pido es que _se anden _con cuidado los _dos-_Remus le miro intensamente.

-¡Pero no te das cuenta que igual esa niña y Harry se conocerán! Vamos Hogwarts no es tan grande y menos el pueblo-lo estaba sacando de quicio su amigo, el que esa chica Susan este allí, aseguraba que la verdad pronto saldría, tanto habia luchado para que Harry se enterara de la forma mas tranquila y pacifica la verdad y el destino le habia jugado en contra, tenia que avisarle a _él_.

-Si lo se, lo sabemos, Lily esta pensado en algo, todos estamos pensando en algo… así que por favor te pido tu ayuda Sirius… lo que seas que hayas venido hacer, retrásalo un poco, si no es por mi, hazlo por Harry, por esos chicos, por favor…-Lupin parecía mas grande de lo que en verdad era. El morocho sintió pena por él, realmente Sirius quería contarle sus planes, pero por respeto a su otro amigo no podía hacerlo, esperaría, incluso ayudaría, hablaría con Lily.

-Remus eres mi amigo, nunca se te olvide eso, y lo voy hacer por ti y por los muchachos, incluso hablare con ella…-le apoyo una mano en el hombro, no sabia por que la vida los habia tratado de esa manera, pero él jamás dejaría de ser amigo de Lunático.

-Gracias Canuto.

Desde la colina, Harry sentado, miraba a sus dos profesores, pareciera que habían discutido por algo, ambos estaban muy tensos y concentrados en la mirada del otro, pero de pronto se calmaron y se dieron un abrazo, y se despidieron. Algo estaba pasando y él lo averiguaría.

-Así que seremos solos tú y yo amigo esta noche-Seamus llego al asiento de Nev, palmeándolo en la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-el morocho siempre despistado, no tenia idea de lo que su amigo irlandés le estaba hablando.

-Lo de esta noche, el cine-lo enfatizo por las dudas que Neville le volviera a preguntar.

-¡Aha!... ¿Por qué?

-Jaja Nev amigo, si no te acuerdas, Dean esta saliendo con Ginny, la hermana de Ron, y Harry se va con Cho esta noche…-lo dijo lo mas obvio posible palmeando nuevamente la espalda de su amigo, este se encorvo un poco mas.

-¿Y… que pasa con Ron y Hermes?

-Mmm no se, preguntémosle…-justo los chicos estaban entrando al aula de Literatura-¡hey, Ron, Hermes, venga!

-¿Qué pasa Seam?-pregunto el primero.

-¿Vamos juntos a ver la peli hoy?

-Ehee no podemos…-Ron se puso rojo.

-¿Tienen una cita?-pregunto Nev, y fue automático, ambos chicos se pusieron rojos.

-¡Que!, no claro que no…-casi y tartamudea Ron, Hermes estaba callado y muy colorado-quiero… quiero decir si… eh.. No, pues…-miro a su amigo para que este le ayudara un poco en su trabalenguas.

-Es que quedamos en ir con Susan…-el castaño estaba muy colorado.

-¿La linda pelirroja?-Nev entusiasmado pregunto.

-¿Qué pelirroja?-la única pelirroja que conocía Seamus, era la hermana de Ron, y era muy extraño que Neville se refiriera de esa manera enfrente de su amigo y mas ahora que estaba saliendo con Dean.

-Se llama Susan, es nueva, llego ayer a la Academia, yo le estaba mostrando los alrededores ayer, porque mi madre me lo habia pedido…- se sentía extraño contando lo que habia hecho con Susan enfrente de Herms, se puso muy nervioso-… y bueno quedamos que iríamos juntos a ver la película, e invito a Hermes a ir con nosotros…

-Hermes, mi amigo, no seas paleta... deja que Ron se divierta-lo dijo juguetonamente Seamus, provocando que Hermione se pusiera mas roja, si eso era posible.

-Y-yo…-el castaño miro a Ron, ella le habia dicho unos minutos antes que no quería estorbar, y menos estar presente si el pelirrojo planeaba coquetear con la chica.

-No seas pesado Seamus, vamos los tres juntos, nada mas, no tienes que ser calenturiento en la vida… ella es nueva aquí y con Hermes solo somos amigables…

-Si amigables, mientras que no se maten por la chica esta…-lo dijo divertido su amigo-vamos Nev, hagamos planes con los demás.

Neville estaba a punto de protestar, de preguntar si él también se podía unir a Ron y Hermes, pero pensándolo mejor, la chica invito a el castaño nomás, y eso que los conoció a los dos, pero solo a Hermes invito, asi que era mejor no estorbar, a su criterio. Le saludo con un gesto y siguió a su amigo de pelo arenoso.

-Viniste…-fue lo primero que dijo Lily Evans cuando vio a Sirius. Estaba en su casa ordenando un poco, tratando que su mente no se atrofie con los últimos sucesos.

Cuando iba por el cincuentavo libro que despolvaba, escucho la puerta de adelante, alguien todavía no sabia para que se habia inventado el timbre, y cuando miro por la ventana, y vio a esa persona familiar, dijo en voz alta "debí imaginármelo".

-Remus me contó lo de la llegada de la chiquilla…-fue lo que le respondió el hombre, evaluó a la mujer que estaba enfrente de él, hace mas de 10 años que no la veía-te vez como una adulta… bueno siempre lo has sido pero ahora ya lo aparentas, antes eras solo una molesta sabelotodo.

-Gracias Sirius, veo que tu tampoco cambiaste tu espíritu… siempre tan "gracioso"-lo enfatizo con ironía lo ultimo.

-Si… ¿eh me vas a dejar entrar? O prefieres que lo hablemos en el jardín… a mi me da igual… pero-Lily se corrió y dejo el espacio para que entrara.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Una cerveza…-lo dijo casi adivinado la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Aquí no hay ese tipo de bebidas-y adivino.

-Lo sabia, la misma Lily de siempre…-rió por lo bajo.

-El mismo Sirius de siempre-ella también sonrió-¿te?

-Suena perfecto.

Ambos fueron hacia la cocina, liderando Lily, los dos habían crecido, y se había apartados, ya no eran amigos, pero ambos tenían una cosa en común.

-¿Por que has venido Sirius?-Lily creyó que era necesario empezar de una vez.

-Tú querías hablar conmigo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, pasaron muchos años, tu elegiste tu lado y yo nosotros el nuestro, ¿por que ahora has vuelto? No es justo y lo sabes-lo dijo sirviéndole un poco de te helado.

-¿Justo?... ¿hablamos de justicia? Harry no sabe nada de nada, no sabe que paso, quien soy yo, quien es James…-lo dijo serio y calmado.

-¡No! Aquí no se lo nombra…-Lily estaba luchando para no gritar, pero siempre asi habían sido las cosas con Sirius, él la sacaba de quicio, incluso cuando eran amigos.

-¿Por qué no? Él es el padre de Harry, es tu marido…-el hombre se estaba enojando.

-No, ya no lo es, mi nombre es Lily Evans… ya no uso su apellido…

-Ja… no se porque eres tan testaruda… pero el destino te jugo encontra, Harry es idéntico a James… hasta los gestos… lo sabes…-solo la estaba provocando.

-Si lo se, es mi hijo, es muy parecido físicamente a él, pero no lo es en espíritu…-ella cayo redonda.

-Si lo es, lo sabes…

-Puede, pero no es como él, Harry jamás haría lo que hizo él…-lo grito con fuerza. Ya no importaba nada, desde que Remus le aviso que Sirius habia vuelto, su mente solo lograba pensar en lo pasaría si su hijo se enterara de quien era su padre, que clase de persona era.

-Por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarle, Cornamenta es mi amigo, y vine ayudarle.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso él esta…?-No podía ser.

-Si, lo esta. Pero todavía no quiere venir, quiere que cuide de Harry, para él es lo único que le importa-esas palabras lastimo a la pelirroja, no sabia porque, si hace muchos años habia dejado de amar a aquel hombre-y me sorprendió mucho que él no supiera nada, **nada** de James-lo dijo conciente, sabiendo que Lily le podía retar.

-Es que no entiendes, Harry es muy chico para saber que paso con su padre. Por favor entiéndelo.

-Lily, Harry tiene sed de saber de su historia, sin que yo interviniera. Harry esta creciendo, y esta buscando respuestas.

-¿Crees que no lo se? Y ese es mi miedo, no quiero que se decepcione de su padre-lo expreso muy angustiada.

Sirius sabia muchas cosas que Lily desconocía, pero le habia prometido a James que no diría nada, por lo menos a ella, antes que él llegara, era el derecho de James que cuente la verdad.

-Aun asi, mira mis padres, son las personas mas racistas que halla conocida en mi vida, y yo no salí tan mal, ¿o si?

-Sirius-quiso agarrarle la mano, pero se contuvo-… sabes que no te pareces en nada a ellos, eres una gran persona…

-Je gracias… ¿ves? Además Cornamenta tiene muchas cosas buenas y lo sabes-él no quería terminar discutiendo con su antigua amiga.

Lily no quiso responder de inmediato, eran ciertas las palabras de Canuto, _él _tuvo muchas cualidades buenas y admirables. ¿Las tendría todavía? ¿Por ello Sirius estaba allí? Tenia tantas preguntas, mas de las que tuvo al llegar a Castle Combe. ¿Por qué ahora?, por que tenia que llegar su amigo, justo tenia que coincidir con la llegada de Susan Bones.

-Sirius, cualquier cosa que… él te allá pedido que hagas, ten cuidado, Harry es mi hijo, es tu ahijado-esas palabras calaron dentro del corazón de ambos, hace 14 años que Sirius no las oía de la boca de Lily, y hace 14 años que ella no las decía.

-Si lo es… lo es Lily, y no sabes lo difícil que es para mi verlo todos los días, y no poder decirlo, no poder aconsejarle como su padrino, no poder darle trucos para que se ligue a las niñas….-dijo riendo, la pelirroja también rió, pero le miro feo.

-¡Hey a mi hijo no le enseñaras a ser un casanova, para que vaya dejando corazones rotos por allí!...

-Je tranquila, que por lo que hable con él, salio mas a ti en esas cuestiones, es de una chica a la vez, lastima…-lo ultimo lo dijo solo para molestar a la pelirroja.

-Veo que sigues siendo él mismo de siempre…-levantado sus cejas rubias.

-Naa tampoco asi… estoy mas calmado, pero eso no significa que sea un santo-enfatizo moviendo las cejas y poniendo ojos juguetones.

Sonrieron los dos, hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaban, y mas de esa forma, y si recordaban la ultima vez que lo hicieron, recordarían también que no habia terminado de la mejor manera, habían discutido, Sirius se habia puesto del lado de James.

Pareciera que aquel recuerdo se habia colado a la casa y se habia instalado en la cocina.

-Pero en serio Canuto, por favor ten cuidado, _tengan cuidado_, ahora la situación es distinta, ni Harry y menos Susan, saben lo que paso…

-Pero lo sabrán cuando se conozcan…-Lily le corto.

-No, hable con Amelia, minutos antes de que llegaras, y me contó que Susan nunca supo el nombre de _esa_ persona…-se habia puesto triste la mujer, también Sirius, era difícil volver al pasado-… asi que ellos están, por ahora, a salvo… pero…

-Tranquila que no iré de malvado por ahí y soltare tal verdad… nunca haría algo asi-esta vez Sirius tomo la mano de Lily, ella le sonrió-pero por favor deja que Harry se entere quien soy yo, que le cuente de quienes _éramos_, de cómo te molestábamos y Lunático salía a tu defensa, de las travesuras que hacíamos…

-¿Travesuras?... incendiar el antiguo galpón, ¿es una travesura?...

-¡Ehy que se nos paso el cerillo, no era nuestra intención!... además pronto lo apagamos… sabes-lo dijo muy contento, siempre fue asi, Lily era la voz de la razón, Remus la apoyaba y James y él eran los que hacían las macanas.

-Esta bien…-Sirius iba a seguir hablando de aquella anécdota, pero Lily le paro-esta bien, lo de decirlo a Harry, que tu eres su padrino… pero deja que este yo presente, ya es tiempo que me haga cargo de la parte de responsabilidad de todo esto, tienes razón, Harry esta creciendo y él debe saber la verdad, aunque me cueste aceptarla todavía, pero de a poco, ¿si?-Lily tenia mucho miedo de cómo Harry reaccionaria al saber lo que habia pasado. Lo amaba demasiado para dejar que sufriera, pero Harry estaba dejando de ser su niño pequeño, en parte sabia que era por ello que se ausentaba por largos periodos, escondiéndose detrás de su trabajo, escondiéndose de decir la verdad, porque ella aun con los años pasados no aceptaba la realidad, ¿y entonces como podría contarle a su hijo lo de su padre? ¿Lo de _James_?

-¿E-en serio?-la pelirroja asistió-y-yo… ¡si, gracias!... yo se que las cosas están patas para arriba, pero te prometo que seré cuidadoso, lo de la chica Susan, bueno lo dejamos por el momento, ya veremos como haremos…-Sirius estaba sumamente feliz, desde el primer momento sintió una conexión con el joven de cabello azabache, era como volver a tener quince años, era parecido a James pero tenia cosas de Lily, era genial tener alguien con esas actitudes tan extremas como la de sus dos amigos.

-Esta bien, el fin de semana, ¿esta bien?-él asistió muy emocionado.

-Si el fin de semana…-este se paro, miro su reloj, tenia que hacer una llamada importante-debo irme, tengo clases…

-Si… ¿Canuto?... ¿Ja- él esta bien?-lo pregunto dubitativa, pero tenia que saberlo.

-Si, bien dentro de lo que se puede-Sirius creyó ver un brillo en los ojos de Lily, por un segundo, ella dejo de mirarlo a los ojos, sabia que no tenia que indagar en ese terreno, no era su responsabilidad aquello, asi que trató de disipar la tensión-me llamas Canuto de nuevo…-sonrió.

-Es tu apodo, ¿no?-lo dijo ingeniosamente.

-Si, si lo es, Lily-lilita…

-Grrrr como odiaba que me digieran asi.

-Je lo se, bueno nos estamos viendo pronto Lily-tenia una llamada que hacer.

Lily se quedo en la cocina viendo como su antiguo amigo y padrino de su hijo se iba, se pregunto por que tan de pronto se despidió, pero ella no podía protestar, ya que por mucho tiempo negó la existencia de él.

La noche llagaba y con ello los nervios de Hermione aumentaban, primero que nada que seria la primera vez que saldría con Ron sabiendo lo que sentía por él, segundo por que iría una chica con ellos, que por lo que ella entendía, a Ron le parecía linda, y no sabría si podría ver que el pelirrojo se lance a la caza de Susan, y tercero tampoco entendía muy bien lo que esa chica se traía entre manos, habia algo que no le cerraba a la castaña.

Tocaron su puerta, se miro al espejo y Hermes se devolvió la mirada, un jean, una remera holgada y una camisa a cuadros, ese era su atuendo. Sonrió triste, esa seria una larga noche.

-¿Estas listo?-Ron estaba del otro lado de la puerta con una bermuda negra y remera azul eléctrico y unos tenis negros, Hermione trato de no ruborizarse al pensar que el pelirrojo estaba muy guapo con esa ropa.

-S-si-al mismo tiempo que el sonrojo llego, se fue, pensando que era muy probable que Ron se habia arreglado por Susan y eso la desanimo mucho.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿te sientes bien? Quieres ir, ¿no?-a Hermione no le gusto la ultima pregunta.

-Si, si quiero, ¿Por qué preguntas?-lo dijo mas compuesta, si el pelirrojo no quería que fuera, lo tendría que decir.

-No solo preguntaba, vamos-en algún lugar de la cabeza de Ron, tenia la leve esperanza de que su amigo no quisiera ir, asi ambos se quedarían en el Instituto y harían otra cosa, en algún lugar estaba aquel pensamiento, muy escondido en los recovecos de su mente.

-Hola Ginny…-Harry estaba apoyado en el auto de su madre, esperando que Cho se terminara de arreglar, estaba algo nervioso.

-Oh, hola Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí?-a la pelirroja le sorprendió mucho ver al mejor amigo de su hermano en la entrada de la Academia.

-Espero a Cho, ¿y tu, esperas a Dean?

A Ginny le sorprendió que Harry supiera lo de su noviazgo, pero luego se recordó que Dean y Harry eran amigos, asi que era seguro que ya lo sabría. Y muy profundamente deseo que el chico que estaba enfrente de ella sintiera algo, que le reclamara de porque habia elegido a el moreno en vez de a él, pero nada de eso vio en los ojos y expresiones de Harry, él no se sentía de esa forma con ella, él vino a buscar a otra chica allí, eso ayudo a que Ginny se sintiera mal pero a la vez mas segura de lo de ser novia de Dean, mas cuando escucho-me alegro por ti, es un buen chico y no digo solo porque es mi amigo, sabes que no.

-Si, gracias Harry, estoy… feliz… ¿y tu estas saliendo con Cho?-trato de ser amable, aunque se le atraganto el nombre de la chica en la garganta.

-No, nada de eso, ella y yo solo somos amigos…-lo dijo riendo, pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos verdes-su novio esta de vacaciones.

-Ah… esta bien…-de pronto se le acabaron las palabras siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba cerca de Harry, era una mala costumbre que se tenia que quitar-¿y sabes con quien va mi hermano?

-Con Hermes-Ginny recordó aquella charla que tuvo con Luna sobre los sentimientos del castaño por su hermano-si con él, y una chica que se llama Susan…

-¿Susan Bones? ¿La chica nueva?

-Creo que si, no se la verdad…-Harry siempre tan despistado.

-Si es ella, me cae bien… je… ahí llego Dean-no quería besar a su novio delante de Harry, eso le costaría mucho-nos vemos Harry.

-Adiós Gin-saludo a lo lejos a su amigo y siguió esperando.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?-cuando Harry volteo a ver a la persona que le hablaba, creyó que habia muerto e ido al cielo, porque eso parecía, Cho parecía un ángel a los ojos de él. Llevaba un vestido blanco con puntillas y voleado, algo asi como una princesa de cuentos se veía.

-N-no, estas muy linda…-sabia que no debía de decirlo, que Cho tenia novio, pero aun asi lo dijo.

-Gracias Harry, ah veo que tu madre te presto el auto-lo dijo con suficiencia-vamos…

Cho tenía un plan, todo fríamente calculado, ya no importaban las consecuencias, importaba más su futuro.

La dichosa película comenzó, y a Ron ya no le gustaba estar allí. Primero que nada, Susan se empeño en sentarse en el medio de los dos, habia mirado como Herms y él acomodaban las cosas y sin mas se sentó a lado de su amigo, dejándole a él, el otro lugar a lado de ella. Susan era una linda chica, pero ya no le parecía tan interesante como ayer, era divertida y muy ingeniosa pero solo por la superficie, después era callada y a veces te miraba de una manera sin expresión que le incomodaba a él y parecía que a su amigo también, para Ron ya solo le parecía como cualquier otra chica, además, ¿que era eso de estar mirando cada cinco minutos a Hermes? ¿No veía que incomodaba a su amigo? Ya no le gustaba para nada estar allí.

Hermione estaba mas que incomoda, no era por la película, ni por que se tuvo que conformar sentadote a lado de la pelirroja, en vez de estar a lado de Ron, pero eso de que la chica la mirara a cada rato de una forma que sentía que sus ojos penetrara su mente, le molestaba, ¿tanto Susan quería que ella se fuera de allí, asi podía estar a solas con Ron?

Esta vez le devolvió la mirada a Susan.

-Esta película es tan romántica-la pelirroja le sonrió, Hermione no entendió en donde era romántica la película, eran cinco chicos castigados un Sábado, los cuales eran tan distintos entre ellos.

-¿En donde?

-¿No lo vez? Él esta cayendo enamorado de ella-apunto a la pantalla gigante.

-Es rara, roba cosas y casi ni habla…-la chica de la película mostró todo lo que tenia en su bolso.

-No, son dos personas enamorándose en una situación donde se notan sus diferencias y las exponen…-la chica sonrió a el castaño, a Susan le gustaba Hermes, sabia que estaba mal, que no era bueno que se fijara en alguien parecido a su ex, pero no podía evitarlo, el chico era tan parecido.

Ron se sentía fuera de lugar, como que sobraba, miro hacia arriba, hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Miren hay luna llena-lo dijo para cambiar el tema, era la faceta de la luna que mas le gustaba.

-¡Ah mira, si!-el castaño siguió la dirección en donde el dedo de Ron apuntaba, sonrió, era la faceta favorita de Hermione.

-A decir verdad es luna llena mañana-Susan corrigió a Ron.

-Gracias por la aclaración-dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo. Ya no le gustaba para nada la noche.

Hermione noto el cambio del ambiente, de pronto se volvió pesado, pensaba que Ron quería estar solo con Susan y que Susan estaba hablándole para darle a entender a ella, que quería conversar con su amigo, por eso le siguió el juego de la luna llena. Mas allá que a ella le gustare Ron, a Ron pareciera que le gustaba la chica que estaba sentada a lado suyo. Le dolía, pero ella no podía elegir por Ron, si él quería algo con Susan, ella le ayudaría, antes que nada él era su amigo, antes que sus sentimiento incluso.

-Ehee voy a ver si hay gaseosas…-se levanto y no dejo que los chicos digieran algo.

Susan vio alejarse al castaño, era el momento oportuno para preguntarle a Ron.

-Ay dios pensé que nunca se iría…-Susan se acomodo mejor en la silla de jardín para mirar a Ron.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-ya no entendía nada, parecía que a Susan le gustaba Hermes, ¿Por qué decía eso?

-Quiero decir, que me tiene que decir todo, ¿crees que le gusto?... sintiendo esas vibraciones, pero ¿estoy confundiendo las señales? Es tan difícil de leerlo, pero eso es lo que me esta gustando mas de él-lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa algo astuta.

Al pelirrojo le sorprendió las palabras de la chica, era muy abierta a los demás y lo único que atino a decir fue:

-Yeap.

-¿T-tu puedes hablar con él por mi?-lo dijo creyendo que Ron la ayudaría, era amigo de Hermes, parecía que se llevaban bien, muy bien, ya que ambos se reían de sus chistes, hablaban de lo mas tranquilo y se notaba que se tenían aprecio, mucho.

-¡No!-respondió muy rápido, tanto que él mismo se sorprendió. ¿Por qué seria que lo hizo? Ron trato de justificarse-quiero decir que es una mala idea…

-¿Qué tu le hables o que nosotros salgamos?-a Susan le resulto extraño que el pelirrojo le respondiera en ese tono y de esa manera, si ayer parecía que se habían llevado bien ¿entonces cual era el problema? ¿A Ron le gustaba ella o Hermes?

-No lo se, no lo veo, eso de que ustedes estén juntos…-realmente no veía a Susan saliendo con Herms, y menos que su amigo salga con ella.

Susan entendió por el tono de voz de Ron lo que estaba pasando. Mejor prefirió no decir nada y se cambio de lugar, se sentó en la sillera de Hermes.

Hermione no entendía nada cuando volvió, encontró a Susan en su lugar, a Ron de mal humor, se sentó confundida en el medio, "capas hablaron y las cosas no salieron como Ron quería", pensó. Y lo comprobó cuando siguió sintiendo los ojos de Susan mirándola el resto de la velada, allí lo entendió y se sintió rara, parecía que a la pelirroja le gustaba ella, ¡quiero decir Hermes!; lastima que no vio que también el pelirrojo la miraba a ella y no a Susan.

Al día siguiente luego de las practicas matutinas, con un poco de ardor en los ojos por haber estado mirando a la pantalla brillante la noche anterior, Hermes busco la tranquilidad de unos de los bancos del jardín, para alejarse un poco de la loca obra de teatro que se habia convertido su vida esas semanas.

-¡Oye Ron!-saludo Harry a su mejor amigo.

-Hola Harry-el pelirrojo estaba muy desanimado.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-su amigo estaba muy feliz.

-Nada, ¿y a ti que te pasa?-Ron miraba como a Harry se le formaba esa tonta-boba risita, esa que solo la aparecía cuando la chica Cho estaba cerca.

-No primero cuéntame, ¿salieron mal las cosas ayer?

-Si… digo no… bueno digo no lo se-Ron todavía no sabia porque estaba molesto, si era porque a Susan no gustaba de él, o porque a él no le gustaba Susan.

-¿No era que ibas a la película con la tal Susan?-Harry quería ayudar a su amigo, Ron tenia mala cara.

-Si y también con Herms-¿Por qué todos se olvidaban de Hermes?

-Si, ¿Qué paso con Susan? ¿Salen?-por lo que se entero por Seamus y Neville, a Ron le gustaba la chica llamada Susan, capas que no salio como su amigo quería las cosas.

-¿Quién?-Ron no estaba muy conectado con su cerebro.

-Tú y la Susan.

-¡¿Qué?... ¡no!... eso no-casi grito.

-Ah…-y fue allí donde Harry ato cabos, a la chica Susan le gustaba Hermes-oh que lastima compañero… lo siento por ti…

-¿Qué? Harry no te entiendo nada, explícate-Ron se estaba enojando otra vez.

-A la chica le gusta Hermes, ¿no?-a veces a Ron le impresionaba lo astuto que era su mejor amigo para algunas cosas, pero para otras era tan ciego.

Harry lo confirmo, cuando Ron agacho la mirada.

-Lo lamento, ¿te gustaba mucho?-hoy se sentía muy consejero el pelinegro.

Ron sabia que no le gustaba Susan, le parecía buena y divertida, pero del tipo de amiga, no de enamorada.

-Nop…

-¿Entonces por que la cara larga? Bueno mejor dicho, esa que pones cuando no hay más comida o helado je-Harry trato de ponerle humor a la conversación.

-Gracioso-Ron no sabía por que entonces se sentía asi, de esa manera, frustrado. A él no le gustaba la chica, lo tenia que dejar pasar-¿y tu? Por que esa cara de tonto, ¿no me digas que-pero Harry le corto.

-Perdona Ron, pero tengo… tengo que irme-Harry habia visto a Sirius marcharse para el lado de donde se guardaban las canoas. Le indico con el dedo a Ron a quien miraba y este entendió todo.

-Ve…. ¡Pero me cuentas después lo de ayer!-grito a su amigo cuando este se perdía por el Instituto.

Creyó que era mejor hablar con Hermes, en la noche se comporto muy mal con él, y lo sabía. Lo encontró acostado en uno de los bancos que se encontraba a la sombra de unos grandes robles, leyendo.

-Hola-dijo Hermione, cuando Ron le aparto el libro de la cara.

-Bueno tú ganas-lo dijo directo.

-¿Qué gane?-la chica no entendía nada.

-Susan.

A la castaña le sorprendió y le irrito aquello, se incorporo mas, apoyando sus codos en el asiento. "¡Asi que tu pensabas que esto era un tonto concurso!"

-¡Oh la gane!, ¿que viene con una canasta de frutas?-lo dijo sarcásticamente.

-Sabes a que me refiero-Ron la miro intensamente con sus ojos azules-le gustas, no es que me importe-esta vez retiro la mirada, no _sabia_ por que.

-Ay no, esas cosas pasan-lo dijo lo mas sinceramente posible, se sintió tan mal cuando Ron volvió a posar sus ojos en ella, una manera rara, se sintió conectada a él, se incorporo hasta quedar sentada, sin apartar sus ojos castaños de él- es que es una cosa química, algunas veces no se lo puede evitar, las personas hacen clic…

-¿Si?-Ron estaba casi seguro que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

-Estoy seguro que ligaste a muchas chicas-trato de animarlo Hermes, cuando el pelirrojo rompió la conexión.

-¿Te gusta?-Ron sintió algo en la altura del corazón, como una puntada.

Que tenia que responder allí Hermione, ¿Qué si? ¿Qué no?

-Eh… no lo se-Ron contrajo sus cejas-quiero decir ella es linda.

-Espera, ¿tu crees que es linda?-eso tomo desapercibido al pelirrojo.

-S-si, vos ¿no?

Ron no esperaba esa respuesta, entonces a Hermes si le gustaban las chicas, se tenía que sentir aliviado, ¿no?

-Bueno lo que sea que pase entre ustedes… yo estoy bien con eso-lo aclaro para que su amigo no se sienta mal, para que ande con la pelirroja.

-¿En serio?-Hermes no lo podía creer, por un segundo deseo que Ron digiera que no.

-Si, sos un chico, ella gusta de vos… adelante compañero… bueno se hace tarde para mi clase con Remus, nos vemos después-lo saludo y se marcho rápido.

-¿Qué es lo que **no esta mal **en esta escena?-pregunto en voz alta Hermione vencida.

A la tarde todo estaba tranquilo en las afueras de Hogwarts, adentro era otra historia, los chicos de primero estaban de hora libre, asi que la mayoría estaban en su piso, haciendo desastre. Hermes se escapo a la tranquilidad de su cuarto, necesitaba un tiempo en su mundo.

Tocaron la puerta.

-¿No puede ser que no tenga un minuto para mi sola?-lo dijo antes de abrir la puerta, grande fue su asombro cuando encontró a Susan en el uniforme de Beauxbatons, le quedaban bien los short celestes y la remera blanca-Susan, ¿q-que haces aquí?

-Hola Hermes… ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto cuando vio que el chico no le ofreció la entrada.

-Ehe... si claro, pasa-se hizo a un lado y la chica entro.

-Seguro te preguntas que estoy haciendo aquí-el castaño asistió-bueno vine hacer un experimento.

Susan se acerco a Hermione, la arrincono contra su escritorio, ella no sabia que hacer, la pelirroja cerro los ojos y se estaba acercando con los labios semi abiertos, listos para besarla, fue cuando la castaña entendió, y aparto su cara antes que de Susan llegara a hacer lo que vino hacer.

-Perdona Susan, pero yo… es que tu no me gustas de esa manera-Hermes estaba muy colorado, nunca le habia pasado algo asi.

Para asombro de la castaña, Susan sonrió y se parto de ella.

-Debí hacerle caso a Ron, él me dijo que esto seria una mala idea…-miro a Hermes y sonrió-creo que estaba celoso.

-¿Si?, es que le gustas mucho-Hermione entiendo que en final al pelirrojo si le gustaba la chica.

-No-Susan sonrió maternalmente-creo que le gustas tu-acaricio la mejilla de Hermione y camino hacia la puerta. Fue cuando Susan estaba por salir de su habitación, cuando Hermione entendió el contexto de las palabras de la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué?-fue lo que atino a preguntar a la sombra de la chica que se alejaba por el pasillo, mientras que sus compañeros le apuntaban y reían, mientras que levantaban el puño.

-¡Eso Hermes, mi amigo!-grito Dean cuando ya no se veía a Susan por el piso.

-Te lo tenias guardado hermano-le aplaudió Seamus.

Hermes no sabia que decir, solo sonreía nerviosamente a sus amigos.

Justo llegaba un decaído Ron, y se encontró con los vítores de los chicos hacia su amigo castaño.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?-se acerco a Hermes, pero antes que este pudiera responderle, Seamus le dijo:

-Hermes tuvo a la chica Susan en su cuarto, el muy pillin-riendo fuerte.

El pelirrojo lo miro contrariado, Hermione se sintió morir, trato de explicarle.

-N-no es lo que tu piensas-le miro con mucha pena. Ron evaluó su mirada y encontró culpa.

-Si claro, como tu digas-no podía reclamarle nada, además estaban todos los demás, asi que hizo lo que cualquier amigo haría, levanto la mano para que Hermes la chocara, solo que la sonrisa que le regalo nunca llego a sus ojos.

_Bueno, ¿como están? Espero que bien. Como les deje comentado en "Amor en la batalla Final", ando muy atareada y con dos carreras y si antes tenia ingles, ahora tengo portugués encima, pero estoy feliz por ello. _

_Pero me hice un tiempo y termine el capitulo de este Fic, que es el que mas me gusta, je amo a todos mis fics, pero este no se que pero me encanta, je._

_Leí el capitulo anterior, que lleno de errores ortográficos (mas de la cuenta) y algo desvariado salio también, me disculpo con ustedes._

_Disculpen sin no contesto a tiempo los mensajes, pero los leo y me re emocionan, pero trato de contestarlos aca, ¿si?_

_Paola__: ¡hola!, si Susan no se interesa por Ron, pero ¿y por Hermes? Que cosa seria si una chica cree que eres chico y resulta que no lo eres, que enrredo. Je, gracias, me alegro que te guste la historia, espero que me respondas este mensaje atrasado, je, ¡besos!_

_¡Paqui!__: la siempre dejadora de mensajes (existirá esa palabra "dejadora", si no la invente para vos, je) si mi Ron es tranquilo y de un solo chico, quiero decir chica, je. Si Ron esta pasando por muchos cambios, cambios que todavía no entiende. Perdona que tarde, pero ahora las voy a tratar de hacer mas largas o poner contenido o unir capítulos, asi sean mas largos y asi de una manera pueda compensar el tiempo de espera, no quisiera perderlos. Gracias por siempre escribir, en serio, ¡un beso grande!_

_Kisa__: alo niña, primero que nada, el tal John no pinta nada en la historia, es solo el e de Susan. Je mucho drama sino, je. Gracias por escribir, perdón el retraso._

_Paunieto:__ otra súper dejadora de mensajes, jajajaj. ¿otra vez escribiste de corrido? Jejej me sorprende, bueno es mucho lo que escribiste y son las 5 a.m. ahora, asi que mis neuronas no andan del todo bien, por eso, Ron todavía no sabe de quien esta celoso, Susan se metió en un lugar, donde no cabe, asi que pobre, pero no, ni Ron y menos Hermes, je. Lo demás, léelo arriba, espero que te guste el capitulo, un ¡besasote!_

_Miuri: gracias por tus palabras, creo que sabes del por que la lejanía entre cada publicación, pero no significa que dejare mis historias, noooo eso noooouuuuu, je solo que me tomara mas tiempo publicarlas, ¿si? Espero que entiendas, ¡un besote!_

_Gracias a todos, en serio, les digo, y perdonen, nuevamente por el tiempo de espera, ¡un beso gigante a toooodos!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo Nº 10: El comienzo del Torneo 1º Parte **

No sabía que pensar, realmente estaba en un lugar muy nublado en ese momento, y el calor no ayudaba, había ido aumentado con el comienzo de la semana, odiaba estar con aquella faja, pero como ella no quería irse de Hogwarts y menos que los demás, en especial Ron, se enterasen de su farsa, se las tenía que aguantar.

Tenia muy magullado su cerebro, y por diversas razones, primero que nada, le gustaba su amigo Ron, el cual la veía como un amig_o, _segundo, y mas lo perturbarte de todo, era que una chica nueva habia llegado aCastle Combe, Susan, que aparentemente gustaba de ella, bueno de Hermes, la cual habia tratado de besarla, y para completar el asunto ella, Susan, le habia dicho que Ron, gustaba de ella, bueno de él, o sea de Hermes, ¿un poco mas de esencia de demencia se podía sumar a su corta vida? Ella esperaba que no.

Además quien podía creer tal cosa, si bien Ron le habia dejado claro que a él no le gustaban los chicos y ella estaba mas que agradecida por ello, ¿entonces que llevo a que la chica pelirroja digiera tal cosa? Hermione pensaba que solamente lo habia dicho para confundirla, tarea que logro, para que ella se sintiera mal por haberla rechazado, es decir Hermes, se estaba por volver loca con su doble vida, si a veces ni ella sabia quien era.

Luego de ese maldito martes, Ron estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, ya habia dado unos cuantos largos en el lago, para la hora del entrenamiento, cuando sus amigos fueron llegando, este salio del agua, mas cansado pero para nada relajado, no ayudo ver al castaño con cara de incertidumbre.

-Mmm esto no me huele nada bien-dijo por lo bajo Harry Potter, él conocía muy bien a su amigo, y si Ron tenia las orejas rojas, y ese enrojecimiento se esparcía a su cuello, alguien estaba en serios apuros. El pelinegro dio media vuelta y encaro a Hermes, el castaño estaba mirando algo colgado al pelirrojo que se estaba secando y estaba evitando hablar con los chicos-acompáñame.

Estiro del brazo de Hermes, ella se habia quedado media boba luego de ver como Ron se pasaba la toalla por su torso desnudo y mojado, no era cosa de todos los días que el pelirrojo la atacase cuando ella tenia sus defensas bajas, ella no podía estarse recordando que ella era un chico en Hogwarts, si Ron se mostraba tan puro y salvaje a la vez, a esas horas de la mañana, por ello no noto que Harry lo estaba arrastrando para el lado de las barcas.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Harry?-el castaño estaba muy extrañado ya que, él y el morocho no habían compartido mucho los últimos días.

-Eso es lo que yo me pregunto Herms-lo dijo serio. La sangre de Hermione se helo, "lo sabe", fue lo primero pensó, ¡¿pero que era lo que sabia? ¡¿Su pequeña y desquiciada broma? ¡¿Qué le habia besado a Ron? ¡¿O que gustaba del mismo? ¡¿O….?-¿dime que paso la noche del cine para que Ron este asi?

"Ahhh era eso….", se dijo mas tranquila, por un momento se habia imaginado varios escenarios, donde en todos, ella era considerada un fenómeno, por andar planeando esas cosas y estar perturbando a los chicos.

-Eh… bueno… Harry realmente no se a que te refieres-para ser franca Hermione tenía tanto bolonqui en la cabeza que bien no sabia a que realmente se refería su amigo, ya que la nefasta noche de cine lo único que atrajo fue mas desconcierto a su vida.

-Que algo paso con Ron, con la tal Susan y contigo, asi que desembucha, mira Hermes, se que nosotros no somos muy apegados, pero Ron es mi mejor amigo, y se que algo le esta molestando y eso significa que va andar con humor de perros por los próximos días, asi que por favor, ¿dime que paso? ¿Se pelaron?

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Tu y él!-Harry no tenia la paciencia necesaria para estar tratando tan temprano estos asuntos, ya que él era el único, hasta la fecha, que podía calmar el huracán Ron, cuando éste se comportaba como un grano en el culo, molesto y incomodo para todos.

-¡No!... bueno no se-el chico se habia puesto incomodo, torcía y retorcía su buzo gigante-es que, veras esta ésta chica, Susan…

-Si, se quien es… Ron me comento algo de ella.

-Bueno pareciera que ella gusta de mi y bueno… parece que a él le gusta la chica… ¡pero a mí no me gusta ella!-casi lo grita, desde lejos se notaba que sus amigos los estaban mirando, menos el pelirrojo-y creo que eso molesto a Ron y yo…-realmente no entendía nada de nada, y si habia algo que molestaba de sobre manera a Hermione Jean Granger, era no comprender algo.

-Me lo imaginaba… pero él me dijo que no le gustaba la chica… estaba sereno cuando me lo dijo, pero anoche llego echo una furia al cuarto… ¿sabes por que?

Hermione tenia muchas teorías, desde que la cocina se habia quedado sin helado de chocolate, o se habia cruzado con Draco Malfoy por el camino, por dar unos ejemplos, pero jamás se imaginaria que seria relacionado a lo que le paso a ella en su cuarto con la pelirroja.

-Realmente Harry no tengo la mínima idea, él ayer se encerró en su habitación y no salio mas…

-Ufff toca hablar con él entonces, esperaba tener alguna idea antes de enfrentármelo…-se despeino para calmar un poco su ansiedad, sabia como podía ser su amigo cuando no quería contar lo que le pasaba, era mucho mas fácil sacarle información a una pared que al pelirrojo.

Hermione lo miro triste, lo que daría para ayudar a Harry a entender al pelirrojo, pero en esos momentos ella no tenia la menor idea del porque del comportamiento con su amigo, y ella era un mar de nervios, no podía estar tratando de entender a los demás si ella misma no se entendía.

-¿Sabes por que nadó esta mañana?-le pregunto el pelinegro, Hermes negó la cabeza-para sacarse de encima la bronca, siempre hace eso, cuando tiene algún problema, generalmente por alguna discusión con su padre-a esta altura Harry era conciente que el castaño y su mejor amigo, habían desarrollado una buena amistad, tanto que Hermes estaba al tanto de los asuntos que tenia Ron con su padre-¿Quieres que yo hable con él o lo haces tú?

Hermes fue sorprendido gratificamente, ya que Harry lo consideraba tan allegado o algo más que el resto, para tratar con el chico pelirrojo. Pero considerando sus chanses de que las cosas no estén forzosas con Ron, dijo:

-Mejor hazlo tú, tú lo conoces mejor que yo.

-Cobarde-rió derrotado Harry-esta bien yo hablare con él y luego….

-¡Señores! ¡No ven que les estamos esperando solo a ustedes dos! Dejen los cotilleos para después-Sirius los miraba muy serio desde el muelle, junto a sus amigos.

Ambos chicos no dijeron mas nada y fueron hacia donde estaba su profesor de Remo.

-Muy bien ahora que estamos todos, quiero hablar un poco con ustedes… ¿por las dudas se dieron cuenta que hay solo hay tres gryffindors mas, a parte de ustedes en Hogwarts?

-Si.

-No-el que habia dicho eso, fue el malhumorado de Ron, siendo tan despistado como era, no podían esperar que él notase que no había gryffindors por ahí, se pasaba todo el día con Herms, no miraba los demás. Se enojo aun mas, no sabia bien el porque, pero pensar en su amigo castaño, le hervía la sangre.

-Bueno Ron, pues si, ya que tus hermanos y el Señor Lee, están de viaje de mochileros por ahí, y el señor Kirke se tuvo que retirar por causa de una apendicitis y el señor Hooper le pasaron a buscar sus padres ayer, para un viaje trasatlántico, por ello, decidí juntar los años y apañármelas como se pueda-Sirius se estaba paseando enfrente de la fila de chicos que se encontraban sentados en el muelle-saben que yo fui alumno de Gryffindor, asi que mas quisiera que este año ganasen ustedes la Regata, y se que no se gana desde que Charlie Weasley dejo el Instituto, asi que se tiene que esforzar mas que nunca muchachos.

Para el hombre habia muchas cosas que se podían tomar a la ligera, podía ser un "profesor" tranquilo y relajado, que podía hablar de chicas con sus alumnos o de fútbol, y en especial de cómo hacer bromas, pero si habia algo que Sirius hablaba en serio, eso las regatas, y en especial ganar las regatas, era una competencia, y lo bueno de ellas, era conquistarlas con las mejores estrategias, ya que una cosa que odiaba Sirius Black, era perder.

-El torneo empieza este viernes, tienen rivales buenos, algunos son mas grandes que ustedes, que tiene mas experiencias, pero eso no significa que ellos pueden ganarlos señores, aquí no se van a valer por su apellido, o por quien es su padre o cuanto dinero tengan en sus cuentas bancarias, aquí es donde ustedes demuestran de lo que están hechos, cuanto aguante poseen, ¡asi que quiero verlos en la barca! ¡Ya!-aplaudió y a los chicos no le quedo otra más que salir corriendo y subirse lo más rápido a la barca.

Con sus habituales posiciones, siendo que: Hermes ocupaba en lugar del timotel, le seguía Ron, después Harry, Neville, Seamus y por ultimo Dean.

Las dos semanas habia servido para Hermes pudiera desarrollar una voz mas potente a la hora de avisar si habia una rama en el camino o si la corriente cambiaba. Los chicos, de que por si ya eran coordinados, se complementaran mas a la hora de poner mas energía, cuando la fuerza del agua era muy fuerte. Sabían que eran un equipo formado, que tenían todas las chanses de ganar, pero los otros tres equipos eran buenos también.

-¡Vamos ustedes pueden!-alentaba Hermes, enfrente de ella estaba el pelirrojo que no dejaba de mirar al frente, sin mutarse a sus palabras, asi que estaba cabreado, pero Harry hablaría con él, y ya luego sabría que le pasaba.

Aquel día, el sol estaba mas que picante, los músculos en formación de los chicos estaban a prueba a la resistencia, hacia delante, extensión de las piernas, contracción, en conjunto con los remos, asi se notaba de lejos como se veía desde la orilla de Hogwarts, pero en la barca…

-¡Mier- ¿Ron que es lo que pasa contigo?-gritaba desde su posición un cabreado Seamus-¡sincronízate con nosotros!

Ron aun con las tripas rugiendo, tenia la energía suficiente para estar remando de esa manera tan condenada, además que habia algo dentro de él que lo llenaba de un calor diferente al del verano, no sabia el porque, pero ver a Hermes tan normal, después de lo de ayer, le molestaba de sobremanera, no sabia si era por la chica o por que si amigo le habia _fallado_, ¡si! Eso era Hermes le habia fallado, lo que no sabia bien en que le habia fallado, pero era algo para que a él le ardiesen las orejas, y planeaba estar enojado con él un tiempo indefinido.

-Ron por favor vuelve a la tierra, si no quieres que yo te baje de un hondazo-le dijo su mejor amigo con los dientes apretados, cuando se concentraban.

Este miro por su hombro y noto que Harry se estaba resoplando, era mejor concentrarse, siguió mirando el logo de Gryffindor del buzo de el castaño y aminoro un poco la potencia con la cual estaba remando.

-¡Al fin!-dijo casado el irlandés.

-¡Cállate Seamus!-fue lo único que le contesto el pelirrojo. Los demás en la barca tenían la decencia de no meterse con Ron cuando tenía esos humos, pero Seam nunca fue perceptivo y le gustaba meter el dedo en la llaga.

-¡Pero-estaba por protestar, cuando sintió una patada en su espalda de parte de Dean.

-Déjalo-dijo tranquilo.

Lo restante de las dos horas que debían estar en las barcas fueron bastante calmadas, para cuando Sirius les toco el silbato y ellos volvían al muelle, este los miraba muy serios.

-Por lo que vi al principio tuvieron un problema con la velocidad-les miro ceñudo-pero el resto fue coordinado, seguiremos practicando a la tarde, ¡si nada de objeciones! ¡Ah allí llegan los demás gryffindor…!-tres chicos que se notaban que era de años mayores, se iban acercando a ellos, pero el semblante del profesor cambio-¿que fue lo que te paso Jack?

Sploper Jack, era un chico de ultimo año, alto y de cabellos rubios oscuros y de contextura fuerte, que además llevaba un yeso en a la altura del codo.

-Ayer en un juego de fútbol, un idiota de Slytherin, "se cayo" encima mio… auuuh-exclamo cuando levanto un poco su brazo derecho, el del yeso.

-¡Que!-Sirius se enojo-¿Quién?

-No se, creo que uno de primer año-dijo un chico igual de alto que Jack, rubio pero de cabello enrulado y cara de suficiencia.

-Eso no sabes Cormac-dijo su compañero Towler Kenneth, que iba a lado, era mas bajo de cabellos negros y aparatos.

-Entonces ni tienen idea con quienes jugaron al fútbol-el profesor de Remo estaba escéptico, era simplemente grandioso que se quedara sin otro jugador.

-Que se yo, éramos unos cuantos jugando, lo que si se que era de las serpientes, porque llevaba un buzo como este-se justifico Cormac, agarrando una punta del gigante-buzo de Hermione, cosa que provoco que las mejillas de la chica se pongan coloradas, logrando que Ron soltara un bufido-pero verde…

-¡Genial simplemente genial!-Sirius estaba caminado de un lado para el otro. Los chicos de primero no decían nada, nunca habían visto enojado a Sirius, asi que era mejor estar quietesitos, ya tenían a un cascarrabias entre ellos, no necesitaban otro.

-¡Hey, pero estamos nosotros y los novatos!-señalo Kenneth.

-Lo se… muy bien esto es lo que harán-se volteo y encaro a los chicos-ustedes serán el equipo titular-antes que los otros dos gryffindor protestara-ellos ya se conocen, lo lamento muchacho pero asi será la cosa, hoy a la tarde practican mezclándose, y veremos como andan, por lo pronto a los que quiero si o si aquí a las 3 p.m. son a: Ron, a Cormac, a Harry, Dean, Kenneth y Nev, probaremos contigo como timotel. Hermes y Seamus vengan para las y media… bueno son libres, no se metan en líos, ¡que no quiero **otro **accidentado!

Estos asistieron y se perdieron por ahí, el que se fue mas rápido y sin decir una palabra fue Ron, realmente solo había un lugar donde él quería estar.

-¿Pero que le pico a este?... auuuh-Seamus se pregunto en voz alta, y al instante se tuvo que frotar la nuca-¿Por que fue eso Potter?

-Tenias que estar jodiendolo, sabes que se pone insoportable asi-le miro feo y le siguió al pelirrojo, él sabia a donde se dirigía su amigo.

-¿¡Pero estamos todos locos hoy!-pregunto al resto de sus amigos, ellos lo miraron ceñudos y siguieron el camino hacia el Instituto-¿Qué dije ahora?

Los tres de años mayores le miraron como si fuera un chicle en pasto y siguieron en lo suyo.

Como era de suponer, Ron se encontraba en las cocinas, y si siempre que desayunaba a lo grande, igual tenia hambre, ese día que no habia probado bocado desde la cena, estaba famélico.

Para llegar a las cocinas, se debe atravesar de una pequeña puerta al fondo del Comedor, dando a una habitación igual de grande que la anterior, donde unos cuantos señores y señoras muy serviciales, hacen las comidas para el alumnado.

Ron, no por ser el hijo del Decano, podía estar sentado en una mesa en el rincón comiendo unos sándwiches de jamón y tomate y un gran vaso de jugo de najaranja, sino como el personal era tan amable con todo aquel que pasaba por allí, y este le podía algún bocadillo, ellos no tenían problemas para hacérselo, lo hacían; pero como la mayoría de los chicos, ni en sus propias casas se acercaban a las cocinas o a lugares donde aparece un cartel "solo personal", el pelirrojo era un de los pocos privilegiados que sabia tal cosa.

Otro que sabía era Harry, y como se lo imaginaba, encontró a su mejor amigo allí, enfrente a un gran plato de sándwiches. Los cocineros le saludaban y este respondía con la misma amabilidad, Harry al igual que todos los Weasley y amigos de estos, conocía muy bien al personal de cocina de Hogwarts, y sabían que estos eran tan buenos como lo era su cuidador Hagrid.

Los señores habían notaron que el joven Weasley no estaba en uno de sus mejores días, asi que después de darle su pedido, lo dejaron tranquilo y confirmaron aun mas sus sospechas, cuando vieron entrar al amigo de este. Era mejor darles un poco de espacio a los muchachos.

-Veg'e-fue lo primero que pudo articular el pelirrojo, mientras tragaba, viendo al pelinegro que se le acercaba.

-No-Harry le sonrió con suficiencia y se sentó a lado de él-también tengo hambre.

Agarro uno de los sándwiches y no dijo nada por unos minutos mientras comía tranquilamente, realmente estaba dando la oportunidad a Ron para que empezare a desembuchar. El pelirrojo lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, y solo hizo una mueca, hasta casi gruño.

Los minutos pasaron, ambos chicos seguían comiendo, Harry tomaba uno que otro trago de jugo del vaso de su amigo, hasta que luego de un gran bocado…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Harry?-Ron ya se estaba cansando del silencio de su amigo.

-Nada… para que preguntas si sabes la respuesta-agrego luego de la mirada que le tiraba el chico.

-No me pasa nada-fue por instinto que lo dijo, ya que ni él entendía porque estaba tan enojado, y eso era lo que mas le cabreaba, ya que no estaba entendiendo nada de nada, lo único que pudo comprender hasta lo que iba de la mañana, era que esos momentos de rabia se hacían mas intensos cuando recordaba a esa chica Susan, y cuando veía a Hermes. Y por algo que le oprimía el pecho, sabía que no podía contarle a su mejor amigo.

-Si y yo soy un idiota, ¿no?... soy yo, ¿recuerdas? Tu mejor amigo-Harry se dio cuenta que por el lado de la culpa no iba a funcionar la cosa, cuando Ron no mostró ni un alpiste de remordimiento-¿desde que hora estabas nadando?

-¿Y que importa eso?-mastico con bronca, ya ni tenia hambre, se habia saciado hace dos sándwiches atrás.

-¡¿Mmm porque de por si es extraño verte despierto antes que todos?, y si lo haces es solo para calmar tu mal temperamento!-pronto y el pelinegro se vería en la tarea de agarrar a su amigo y darle unos buenos zarandados.

Ron se rindió, aparto el plato de comida de enfrente, ya que si comía un bocado mas vomitaría, y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, él no estaba para estar lidiando con estas sensaciones que ni sabían el nombre de ellas, él solo quería pasar un verano tranquilo en el Instituto con sus amigos, no estar pensando barbaridades, sobre amigos castaños y pelirrojas lanzadas.

-No lo se Harry-lo dijo bajito, pero su amigo lo escucho.

-Ufff Ron, si lo sabes…

-No, te juro que no… mas quisiera entender porque estoy asi…-seguía oculto entre sus brazos y cabellos rojos.

Si la cosa estaba asi, Harry tendría que empezar a tirar algunas opciones.

-¿Te peleaste con tu padre?

-¡Ja!... no, ni lo he visto desde que me hablo todo misterioso-rió cansado, otra cosa que se relacionaba con Susan.

Al pelinegro le entro la curiosidad, el Señor Weasley podía ser muchas cosas, ¿pero una de ellas, misterioso? No.

-¿Mmm tus hermanos te molestaron?-sabia que estaba tanteando el terreno, pero con Ron las cosas se tenían que tomar con pinzas. Pero teniendo en cuenta, el tema tabú que tenía su mejor amigo y las carreras de sus hermanos… No era que los hermanos de este, le estaban restregando lo que él tenia que hacer, o lo que ellos hacían en sus vidas laborales, eso era tarea del padre de Ron, contando también con Percy, que siempre le decía a su amigo, que este era un holgazán. Pero ellos estaban lejos, la única que estaba relativamente cerca de él, era Ginny, y ella era muy apegada a el pelirrojo, para que le creara una disputa.

-No, Harry. Realmente NO se que es lo que me pasa…-le miro intensamente, no quería decirlo en voz alta, era muy raro y hasta peligroso siquiera pensarlo, y menos lo iba a estar diciendo por ahí, lo que sea que en su cabeza este rondando.

-Pero Ron-

-¡No lo se! ¿Este bien? Por favor solo… solo deja que este asi…-dijo cansado el pelirrojo.

-Ron, soy tu amigo.

-Lo se, sabes que lo se, pero no me vengas con eso, no se trata de que no confié en ti o alguna locura como esa, es solo… es… cuando lo entienda, cuando entienda mi propia cabeza, te lo diré, ¿si?

Si tuvieras una amistad como la de estos dos chicos, que se conocen desde que le tenían miedo al moustro del ártico, que habían pasado los mil y un castigos, que habían sufrido por la carencia de amor paterna, sabrías que en este punto Harry estaba mas que preocupado por su amigo Ron.

-Esta bien Ron… pero solo dime una cosa, ¿es grave?

-Ni eso se decirte compañero-suspiro derrotado, Ron no sabia la magnitud del problema.

-¡Grrrr Ron! Me dan ganas de pegarte uno bueno en medios de ojos-Harry, se estaba desesperando-¡pero me lo dirás que es lo que pasa, cuando lo entiendas!-lo dijo acompañado de un tape por la cabeza del colorado.

-¡Auch!... si, si, te lo juro… ¿contento?

-Para nada, pero al menos es algo…

El pelirrojo sonrió por primera vez en la mañana, ambos quedaron en silencio, pero este era uno armonioso, Ron sabia que se estaba potando mal con Harry, después de todo este era su mejor amigo, y solo estaba expresando su preocupación por él, pero en este momento él no quería estar pensando justamente en ÉL. Acomodo su cabeza para poder mirar a su amigo, Harry habia sido el primero en entenderlo, su primer amigo, él siempre rodeado de hermanos, pero hasta que llego a la salita de 5 años, fue Harry con quien primero hablo, y a partir de un chocolate, su amistad, inicio; sin embargo, este verano estaban tan lejos uno del otro, él todo el tiempo con Hermes y su amigo en los líos y los secretos que Sirius y Lily le escondían, que casi ni juntos estaban.

Si ni le habia preguntado porque anduvo con cara de bobo enamorado todo el día de ayer… de bobo enamorado… ¿de bobo enamorado?

-¿Harry…?

-¿Mmm?-este le correspondió la mirada.

-¿Por que ayer andabas como si fueras una de las tontas niñas de nuestra escuela, cuando andan loquitas por alguien?

-¿Qué?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, asi como andaba detrás de ti la Romilda Vane…-las mejillas del pelinegro se pusieron rojas-¿hay algo que tengas que compartir conmigo, Potter?

-¡Ah ahora yo tengo que decirte algo!... ¿y si no se me da la gana contártelo?

-Vamos compañero… no seas asi, sabes que si realmente yo me entendiera te estaría desembuchando todo…-Harry sonrió, era obvio que le contaría que le paso, solo quería que Ron tuviera un poco de la misma porquería, que este le habia dicho.

-Júramelo que no se lo dirás a nadie… ¡y menos te burlaras de mi!-le adverbio antes que se ponga de cargoso-y que no te vas a reír…

-Harry, te juro que llevare tu secreto a la tumba, pero reírme… es una acción normal del cuerpo… asi que-se encogió de hombros.

-Esta bien…la noche del cine -Ron se mordió el labio inferior-me… me bese con Cho…-sonrió como un tonto.

-¡Ahaaaa….! Eso era…-lo dijo mas tranquilo, Ron a esta altura, con las cosas en las que andaba metido su amigo, y demás demencias de su propia imaginación, pensó que algo malo habia sucedido con Harry, pero solamente que se había besado con la estirada de Cho.

Harry esperaba algo mas que un "¡Ahaaaa….!", por lo menos un apretón de mano, habría logrado besuquearse con la chica de sus sueños, y su mejor amigo decía solo… "¡Ahaaaa.….!"

-Gracias Ron-dijo escéptico, hasta que su amigo empezó a reírse sin motivo aparente-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡¿N-no será que la be-besaste tan mal que se largo a llorar?

-¡Shhhsss!... deja de reírte tan fuerte-lo ultimo que quería que pensaran que él era mal besador, porque no lo era, por lo menos Cho no le habia reclamado algo, como que uso mucha saliva o algo asi, solo le dijo y le recalco que no le digiera a nadie de que ellos se besaron, por lo menos hasta que ella arregle las cosas.

-Es-esta bien… pero si la besaste bien, ¿no?

-¡Si!.. Bueno eso creo, ella no se quejo…

-Eso es bueno… -fue allí cuando Ron recordó un pequeño gran detalle-¿pero ella no tiene novio? ¿Diggory?

-Aja…-Harry se revolvió el cabello, haciéndose el interesante-lo se…

Ron largo una carcajada ruidosa, ver a Harry comportándose de esa manera, era muy cómico.

-Perdona Don Juan-que-no-dejo-títere-sin-cabeza… pensé que iban solo de amigos al cine montado...

-Si, yo pensé lo mismo, pero desde que llegamos, se reía a todo lo que decía, y eso de tartamudee un poco, si sabes como me pongo cuando ella esta cerca-el pelirrojo asistió teatralmente-y a la mitad de la película se acurruco en mi pecho…lo se, ni que era una peli de terror-el pelirrojo le miro sorprendido, al parecer la estirada, no era nada santa.

-¿Uhy y no ebullocionaste?

-Ja-ja… no… pero estaba muy nervioso… y cuando le lleve hasta la Academia, me dio las gracias por llevarla, yo le dije que de nada, y me empezó a de decir que…-se puso muy colorado.

-¿Qué te empezó a decir?-su amigo enmudeció-¡noo ahora que comenzaste, termina!

-Bueno, pero no te burles de mí….

-Harry, sabes que lo que me pides es imposible.

-M-me dijo que era muy lindo y que…-el pelinegro evitaba mirar a su mejor amigo, porque sabía que este se estaba aguantando para cargarlo, y no se equivocaba, ya que Ron estaba como pasa de uva aguantándose una gran carcajada-… que le parecía interesante, y que Cedric no le prestaba atención, que se había ido de vacaciones con su familia y dejado sola a ella aquí… y que ya no sentía a gusto con él…

El pelirrojo no quiso decirle que Cho sonaba muy pesada y muy escandalosa, hasta sintió pena de Diggory.

-¿… y fue allí cuando te beso?

-No… yo le dije que seguramente era porque tenía cosas en que ocuparse, que no se preocupara, que pronto estarían bien…

-Pero mira que tengo como un tonto por mejor amigo-suspiro teatralmente Ron.

-Recuerdas que me bese con ella-Harry levanto una ceja, como signo de obviedad-… bueno ella dijo que ya no quería estar más con él… y bueno dijo que le empezó a gustar otro chico hace un tiempo… y yo a esa altura pensé que nuevamente perdí mi oportunidad de estar con ella, cuando la vi acercarse a mí y…

-¡Listo! Lo entendí, te beso, no necesito la imagen mental para que me traumatice, sabes…-levanto una mano.

Harry decidió omitir aquello, estaba muy contento, al fin y con mucha suerte, suerte que no sabía de done la había obtenido, Cho se fijo en él y ¡lo beso! La chica que lo tuvo loco desde el verano pasado, siempre habían frecuentado el pueblo y una que otra obra de beneficencia que los padres de ella hacían, ya que su madre era la encargada de promoverlos, pero desde el verano pasado, cuando en una de sus caminatas, este la vio nadar en el lago y fue una experiencia de otro mundo, ella era como una sirena, se movía con tanta soltura y gracia en el agua, fue allí cuando sus hormonas despertaron y vieron a la joven chica como una adolecente hermosa, de la cual quedo coladito.

Y ella se había fijado en él, le había pedido tiempo su novio regresaba la semana entrante, y hablaría con él, mientras le pidió que "lo suyo" lo mantuviera en secreto, y eso lo haría, pero Ron, estaba más allá de cualquier barrera, él era su mejor amigo, sabía que le pelirrojo no lo delataría. Se sentía mal, un poco, no mucho, eso de estar robando la chica ajena, no era algo que se sintiera orgulloso, ¿pero quién mandaba a Diggory a dejar de lado a una chica tan linda y delicada como lo era Cho? Eso era culpa de castaño, él no tenía nada que ver con ello.

-Por lo que más quieras Ron no-

-No lo diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mí-lo dijo solemnemente el chico.

-Gracias…

-¿Y cómo sigue desde aquí?, ¿ya tienes novia Potter?

-Je…-se puso colorado-… no todavía, pero planeo pedírselo cuando ella termine con Cedric…

-Bueno… que bien por ti compañero… Cho es…-no sabía que podía decir de bueno de la chica, nunca le cayó muy bien que digamos-… es… una chica…

-Ron.

-¿Qué? Lo es, ¿no?

-Si lo es… y eso es lo importante…-dijo divertido Harry.

-S-si… eso es lo importante-dijo mas apagado el pelirrojo, no planeaba que la conversación volviera al lugar tormentoso donde él estaba en ese momento-bueno ya hablamos… así que me voy con Remus…

-¿Con Remus…?-el pelinegro se sorprendió como su amigo corto tan repentinamente su conversación.

-Si, Fotografía…-lo dijo mas serio, se levanto y su amigo lo tuvo que imitar. Harry noto el cambio de humor de su amigo, nuevamente estaba serio, medio ausente, hasta caído, justo como lo había encontrado; lo tomo del hombro y el pelirrojo tuvo que darse vuelta.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede compañero?

-Nada Harry, solo me tengo que ir…-sabía que su amigo noto su cambio de actitud, pero no quería hablarlo con él, no porque no lo entendiera, sino porque no sabía muy bien que le pasaba.

-E-está bien…-Ron no le dejo decir más nada, y vio como este desapareció por la puerta de las cocinas, pero cuando él movió un pie, su amigo apareció nuevamente por el relleno de la puerta.

-Y Harry… se que te cargo con Cho, pero me alegro por ti compañero-su mejor amigo sonrió tristemente y desapareció de su vista, sin que Harry pudiera darle las gracias.

Ron se había perdido, Harry había ido tras él, ella no tenia las fuerzas necesitarías para hablar con él, ya que realmente no entendía muy bien porque el pelirrojo estaba tan enojado, en lo que iba de la mañana, no le había dirigido una mirada, era como si él no aguantara su presencia, ¿tan mal le cayó la noticia de que Susan le prefiera a Hermes, sobre él?

Ella no tenía la culpa, ya que le había dicho que a ella no le gustaba la chica, la pelirroja había sido la que lo fue a buscar y tratado de besar, además Ron no le dio tiempo suficiente para que le contara que ellos no se besaron, solo había escuchado las cargadas de los demás, el día de ayer, le dijo que se sentía cansado y se fue sin más se marcho a su habitación. Lo que más le intrigaba y a la vez angustiaba a Hermione el hecho aparente de que a Ron si pareciera gustarle Susan, ya que sino, no habría explicación a su evasiva, seguramente se había enojado con ella porque la chica lo prefirió a él,… o sea a ella… de igual manera, ella no tenía la culpa de que la pelirroja la eligiera, en ningún lado está escrito quien nos tiene que gustar, sin ir mas lejos, ella se había fijado en su amigo, que creía que era un chico, así que ella no iba a estar juzgando a Susan por fijarse en Hermes. Pero le dolía saber que a el pelirrojo le gustare otra persona, porque eso era lo que pasaba ¿no?... ella no iba a tener en cuenta las palabras de Susan, era desquiciado, el suponer que Ron, _su _Ron, el mismo que le había dejado bien en claro que no le gustaban los chicos, gustare de ella, bueno de él.

¿Cómo podía pensar que el estaba celoso de Susan?, mas allá que en su pecho saltara su traicionero corazón, pero eso tampoco era muy bueno que digamos, suponiendo que en un universo paralelo llegase a pasar, Ron se estaría fijando en Hermes, y no en Hermione, y aquello no era muy alentador.

Mientras que se encontraba desparramada en el pasto, en el patio de atrás, luego de su clase de Calculo, Hermione no encontraba una cosa coherente en todo aquel embrollo que sin querer se quedo metida, embrollo que no tenía ninguna dirección, ya que era tan pero tan revoltoso, que era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Hermione era una chica practica y sensata, a ella le gustaban las cosas claras, ya de por si, su naturaleza la hacía sumamente atenta y observadora, por ello era muy capas y vivas a la hora del estudio y de la comprensión, y este caso… se salía de los parámetros que ella alguna vez vivió o leyó; primero teniendo en cuenta que por primera vez en la vida le gustaba un chico, no sabía cómo lidiar con las distintas sensaciones que Ron la hacía pasar día a día, segundo, ella estaba pretendiendo ser un varón, cosa que por algún milagro, hasta ahora todos se lo estaban creyendo, tercero una chica gusta de ella, que es un chica, pero cosa que la otra chica no sabe, y para colmo Ron lo malinterpreta y se enoja con ella, nunca pero nunca había leído, presenciado algo como aquello que le estaba tocando vivir, y eso era lo que más le desesperaba, ya que ella no sabía cómo actuar, como reaccionar a los sucesos que se avecinaban, y eso la molestaba como la aterraba en igual medida.

-Te ves muy pensativo…-le dijo una chica pelirroja, "o no otra vez no", pensó cansada Hermione, porque a la primera que abrió los ojos, ella solo noto el cabello de la chica que le hablo, pero no distinguió quien era. Pero cuando su visión estuvo más clara, se dio cuenta que esta pelirroja no tenía nada que ver con la que le hacía pensar mucho, sino que esta colorada era Ginny.

-Oh… hole Ginny… ¿Cómo estás?-se incorporo Del todo y Miro desde abaja a la hermana de Ron, que estaba con el uniforme de la Academia.

-Bien, pero algo me dice que tu no… no me equivoco, ¿no?

-Ehm… -Hermes se puso nervioso, sabía que Ginny era muy viva, pero no quería que lo descubriera-… no solo descansaba un poco…

-Ya…. Seguro… bueno no te molesto entonces… vine a buscar a Dean, ¿lo viste?..

-Creo que esta con Seam, jugando a la play…-recordó que los chicos lo habían mencionado.

-Gracias…-la pelirroja se estaba por marchar, cuando su curiosidad pudo más y le pregunto a Hermes:-¿estas bien?

Hermione había vuelto a su mundo de divagaciones, por ello no noto que Ginny no se había marchado, pero si fue consiente cuando la chica apoyo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Mmm?... si estoy bien… solo un poco cansado del entrenamiento-mintió, y supo que la hermana de su hermano también.

-Sabes Herms, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contar conmigo… no solo soy la pequeña hermana de Ron-sonrió, cuando el castaño asistió, tenía un presentimiento que algo en el desanimo de Hermes, tenía que ver su hermano-así que si necesitas hablar con alguien….-dejo que las palabras se perdiera, pero que el significado quedara.

-Gracias Ginny…-sabia que ella era una buena chica pero no podía decirle "pasa que mi problema es que me gusta tu hermano Ron, si el que es mi amigo… si ya sé que parezco un chico… pero no soy", ni loca le iba a decir algo así, así que era mejor guardarse para ella sus cosas-… está todo bien.

La pelirroja noto que no iba a sacar nada mas del castaño, y era mejor no presionar, era cierto que no competían mucho tiempo juntos, pero ella dejo la brecha abierta, para que Hermes sepa que ella estaba si necesitaba algo.

-Muy bien entonces…-ya retornando su marcha-saluda a mi hermano cabezotas de mi parte.

Hermione rio, ojala tuviera hermanos como Ginny, envidiaba a Ron. Al tonto de su amigo, al que todo el día la estuvo evitando, sip a ese tonto, pero muy tonto de Ronald.

El día había pasado volando y ya era las tres de la tarde, muy a su pesar, los chicos se encontraban en el muelle esperando las instrucciones de Sirius. Los únicos que faltaban eran Ron y Dean.

Como no tenía nada que hacer y lo menos que quería era seguir dando vueltas al asunto de Ron, Hermione se encontraba sentada a lo indio a lado de Nev hablando de cosas triviales, cuando uno de los chicos más grandes de Gryffindor se sentó a lado de ella.

-Hola soy Cormac-le paso la mano primero a ella y luego a él pelinegro.

-Soy Hermes-dijo con educación.

-Y yo Neville-saludo amistoso el chico.

-Si, tú serás nuestro timotel, ¿no?-pregunto el chico de cabellos enrulados, Nev asistió-¿pero esa no es tu posición?

-No, es la mía -respondió Hermes.

-Si, lo sé, te estuve observando…-lo dijo tranquilo, el castaño se extraño-lo haces bien…-le sonrió de lado, no era como la de Ron, esta mostraba arrogancia en todos lados.

-Gracias-lo dijo más por cortesía, que por gusto, Hermione.

-Sip… yo soy el que va después del timotel, saben muchos creen que el que más trabaja es el ultimo en la barca, pero no… el que guía es el que esta después del timotel-Cormac, puso su mano grande y pesada en el hombro de Hermes, este se encogió un poco-… es un trabajo duro, pero alguien lo tiene que hacer.

Desde uno poco más de un metro se encontraba Ron, con Harry y los demás chicos hablando un poco de cómo iban a posicionarse y todo eso, pero él no estaba escuchando nada, solo miraba como ese chico pesado estaba molestando a Hermes… y a Neville. Mas se molesto cuando este le puso una mano al castaño, ya quería ir hacia allí y decirle que no le moleste a _su _amigo, pero recordó que él estaba enojado por alguna razón con Hermes, y se tuvo que contener las ganas de sacarle al tonto de McLaggen de allí.

Lejos de ver la cara de Ron, Hermes trataba de ser amable con el chico Cormac, más que nada porque él se había acercado hablar con ellos, y si eran compañeros de Casa y ahora de equipo, trataría de llevarse bien con él, por ello sonrió al cumplido que le hizo a ella cuando le dijo que coordinaba muy bien al equipo en el agua.

**-**... si…no tienes muchos músculos-Cormac se toco el bisep, y luego sin pedir permiso o nada levanto el brazo pequeño y delgado de Hermione, que se escondía debajo del buzo y lo levanto hacia arriba-pero si tienes ánimos de gritar….-le sonrió. Hermes se sonrojo notablemente, hasta Nev lo noto, más que nada porque el chico rubio le estaba tocando sin ningún problema.

-…. Eh gracias otra vez…-ella lo dijo despacio y bajito.

-¿Está todo bien aquí?-escucho la voz de Ron detrás de ella, era la primera vez en el día, que de alguna forma él se estaba refiriendo a ella.

-Ah Weasley… eres tu-dijo el chico mayor de Gryffindor, como si una mosca estaba volando cerca-… no te vimos, estaba aquí hablando con los chicos, Hermes aquí es un buen timotel… pero veremos como lo hace Net…

-Es Nev-lo corrigió Neville, pero nadie lo escucho.

-Si, Hermes es _nuestro_ timotel-el pelirrojo remarco la palabra neutro, aun no lo miraba, pero estaba hablando de él. Pero eso no le estaba agradando en lo mas mínimo a Hermione, ¿quien se creía que era Ron, para estar hablando de ella, como si ella no estuviera presente?

-Aja… escucha Weasley, yo ocupare el lugar que le sigue a Net-Cormac nuevamente lo pronuncio mal, pero a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, quería dejarle claro al chico Weasley, que él era quien mandaba, que no por ser el hijo del Decano tenía que estar en el equipo titular, él le iba a quitar el lugar.

-No, yo ocupo ese lugar…-lo dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo, realmente no se quería embroncar, ya estuvo así toda la mañana, estaba más tranquilo y no por un idiota creído, él se pondría a discutir.

-Mmm si, pero yo lo ocupo hace más tiempo que tu, así que…-Cormac se encogió de hombros, los demás chicos no se metieron, el compañero de el rubio sabia como era el temperamento del último y no quería quilombo, y los chicos más que nada no se metían por respeto a Ron, ya que sabían que a este le gustaba luchar sus batallas solo.

-Si, pero como escuchaste a Sirius hoy, **yo **formo parte del equipo titular…-lo dijo con suficiencia, a Hermione todo aquello era una bobería, era una muestra de testosterona entre los chicos, por ello no tomo partido.

-Ya lo veremos Weasley-Cormac se acerco a Ron un tramo, poniéndose enfrente de este, instintivamente Harry se coloco detrás de su mejor amigo, sabía que pronto se armaría y no dejaría a su amigo solo. Hermes ya viendo que la cosa se estaba pasando de claro a claro oscuro se levanto y quedo cerca de los chicos que estaban discutiendo. Pero nada paso, ya que Sirius llego en ese momento.

-¿Que es lo que está pasando aquí? No estará peleando, son del mismo equipo- la mueca que hizo Ron, dio a entender que ese McLaggen y él no eran del mismo equipo.

-Nada Profesor, solo le estaba diciendo a Weasley, cual es mi posición dentro de la barca.

-Ah cierto que ambos tiene la misma posición-Sirius entendió por donde iba la cosa, pero él no estaba para esas disputas.

-Si, pero como yo estoy en los titulares, le estaba por decir a McLaggen que se quede tranquilo en la orilla a mirar-dijo serio Ron. Este se acerco un poco más a el rubio, no le importa que un profesor este allí, ese idiota se estaba pasando.

-Bueno, bueno… tranquilo todos…-el profesor de Remo se las venia venir-… haremos una cosa, veremos quién puede hacerlo mejor en la posición, ¿si?

-¡ ¿Qué?-el pelirrojo se escandalizo, no esperaba aquello de parte de Sirius, él estaba pensado que su profesor le iba apoyar-¿por qué? Es mi lugar-Ron sabía que sonó muy de niño aquello, incluso vio que Seamus iba a replicar algo, pero Dean le dio un codazo en el estomago, lo último que todos necesitaban en aquel momento era una de las bromas del irlandés.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley, tienes miedo que te saque el puesto?-lo dijo lo mas venenoso que pudo Cormac.

-Tranquilo Cormac- Harry trato de bajar los humos, no quería que su amigo se ponga a las piñas con ese tonto.

Igualmente los chicos se acercaron un poco más a Ron, era deber de los amigos apoyar a uno cuando la situación lo ameritaba, bueno casi todos los amigos, porque Hermes se quedo en su lugar, eso le fastidio aun mas al pelirrojo. ¿Qué, no estaba de su lado?

Hermione no entendía como de un momento a otro el aire se volvió tan denso y menos porque era tan importante un estúpido puesto dentro de una barca húmeda, no era lo más importante del mundo, no entendía el comportamiento de el chico Cormac y menos él de Ron, ella lo creía más maduro que aquello, pero claramente se equivoco, ya que su amigo estaba siguiendo el juego del rubio, ¿no veía que era solo para provocarlo? Realmente no entendía a los chicos.

-Muy bien, ya terminen con el parloteo antes de la batalla final… ambos son muy buenos remeros, por ello tienen esa posición, lo cierto es Cormac que Ron trabaja muy bien con su equipo, así que te va ser muy difícil hacerme ver que eres merecedor de ese lugar. Ron por otro lado hoy estuviste muy desligado de tus compañeros, y por ello les costó entrar en la correntada, sé que no es normal en ti ese tipo de actitudes, pero tienes que entender, este Viernes empieza el Torneo, no tolerare ese tipo de comportamientos por tu parte. Ni la de nadie-agrego cuando vio la sonrisa de suficiencia de el rubio-así que quiero una vuelta entera con Cormac en su puesto y con Nev de timotel y luego probaremos con Ron lo mismo, veremos cómo funciona y de allí partimos, ¡bien, ¿qué esperan?, a la barca!- con una última palmada, los chicos corrieron a sus puestos, sin antes que Cormac se volviera a sus pasos y le digiera a Hermes.

-Ya verás pequeño, que soy mejor que tu amiguito Weasley- y le palmeo la mejilla al castaño, nuevamente Hermione no tuvo más que sonrojarse, ese chico la estaba tocando mucho, le incomodaba, incluso como la miraba.

Ron gruño, más que nada porque Hermes nuevamente se sonrojo y dejo que el imbécil de McLaggen le toque nuevamente, ¿Por qué Herms dejaba que se metiera así con él?

Y se embronco mas, cuando desde la barca el estúpido le hizo una señal al castaño, y este le levanto la mano.

Ahora si, no dejaría que ese maldito le ganare _**su **_lugar, como que se llamaba Ron Weasley.

Hermione no supo qué hacer cuando Cormac le saludo, más que corresponderle, más que nada porque ella si era educada y no andaba gruñendo a las personas como lo hacía Ron, vio como este le dio la espalda, todavía no quería hablar con ella, se sentó lejos de los demás a ver la remada, bien por ella, si él quería pretender que ella no existía, ella podía hacer lo mismo, ya estaba cansada de ese juego.

Ahora si, viendo como su amigo Hermes le saludaba al idiota, eso aumento su furia, ahora más que nunca, no dejaría que ese maldito le ganare _**su **_lugar, como que se llamaba Ron Weasley.

_Hola! Hola! Plis alguien?Espero que alguien, alguno, siga la historia, que no se haya cansado de esperar… je (mucha vergüenza)_

_Bueno antes que nada, no puedo soltar la incertidumbre y la verdad así nomas por parte de Ron, él tiene que tener más factores que los celos de Susan, para que piense que es gay, y que mejor que otro chico... jijij… observen que deje a Cormac asi como es, arrogante y agrandado, de ese punto lo veo, es como que Hermione se sinte intimidada por este nuevo chico que aparece. Bien a los reviews… (Aclaro que solo los contesto cuando subo las historias, así se que les conteste a todos)_

_**Paqui: **__bien recibida y bien esperada Paqui, muy bien, hola si soy María y si tengo un problema con la puntualidad, je._

_Bien, ahora te enteraras como le fue a Harry en si cita, lo de Lily, Sirius y James, se verá más en el próximo capítulo. Las cosas no andan bien por la cabeza del pobre de Ron, él no está acostumbrado a estar tan abrumado, pero veras que las cosas salen bien…. Bueno eso espero je. Gracias por tu comentario y perdón la tardanza. Un beso grande!_

_**Paola: **__hola desde Argentina, posadas! Jejeje si Susan es una chica que tiene la mente abierta y por ello le fue fácil notar los sentimientos, todavía no comprendidos de Ron, y por ello será muy importante el desarrollo de estos dos. Gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo, realmente me gusta escribir y leer, pero con todo no puedo últimamente. Un abrazo desde aquí._

_**Kisa: **__kisa! Amo mis fics, se que este mas, pero escribiré de los tres y en el orden que siempre los publique, soy una criatura de costumbres, jajajaj… espero que te guste el capitulo!Un besote enorme._

_**Rose Weasley:**__ me encanta el Nick… jajajaj... ¿de donde te tengo? O sea, ¿Face, o tumblr?_

_Viste Young Americans, a mi me encanto la historia y me dejo con la pica, por ello este fic, si pienso hacerla más larga, y con mas argumento, me gusto mucho la pareja de Jake y Hamilton… Jejeje… bueno me alegra que te guste la historia y te invito que te pases por las otras, un beso!, no dejes de hacer las tareas!_

_**Kari:**__ hola! Si vi el anime entero, pero la historia no se parece, bueno en el hecho que una chica se hace pasar por un chico sí, pero lo otro…Mmm no tanto, pero igualmente gracias por leerme y nos vemos la próxima!_

_**Berry:**__ hola, tú me escribiste un mensaje privado, no?, creo que te conteste. Gracias por leer la historia y por seguirla, me gusta escribir, pero los tiempos no están de mi lado, pero no por ello dejare de hacer los fics. Un beso grande._

_**Gabisita: **__aquí esta un nuevo capítulo! Jejeje, gracias por escribirme, me alegra, la próxima deja más cosas, como que te gusto y lo que no así se si la historia va bien encaminada. Beso._

14


End file.
